Ange ou Démone : A travers les âges
by ChibiShiroiRyu
Summary: Huitième tome d'Ange ou Démone. Avec de telles retrouvailles, Nev ne pensait pas tomber sur une telle petite personne. Maintenant qu'ils sont tous réunis et qu'il a rencontré sa fille Tyaunev, il est temps pour lui de se préparer à combattre Harsia ... mais est-ce possible ?
1. Chapitre 1 : Du temps à rattraper

**Chapitre 1 : Du temps à rattraper**

« Qui c'est qui est là ? »

« PAPA ! C'est Papa ! »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter cela … » _soupire avec dédain une femme au long corps cylindrique, comme celui d'un serpent. Fixant un jeune homme aux cheveux roses, celui-ci s'amuse avec une petite fille qui ressemble étrangement à la femme-serpent._

« Allez, viens par-là, Gilitée. »

_Je la soulève avec douceur avant que celle-ci ne vienne m'entourer de sa petite queue au niveau de mon ventre. Ainsi, malgré sa petite taille, elle est à ma hauteur et continue de me sourire d'une si belle façon que j'ai chaud au cœur._

« D'accord, papa ! Mais comme ça, tu n'es pas obligé de me porter ! Je suis un peu lourde ! »

« Mais non, ma puce, tu es aussi légère qu'une plume. »

_Je la vois rougir puis coller sa tête contre mon cou. Vraiment ? Et après, qu'on vienne me dire que je n'ai pas une fille adorable ! Je crois même que je n'hésiterai pas à baffer ou cogner celui qui prétendra le contraire. Je suis peut-être un peu papa poule en fait … Voire trop. Je me tourne vers Giréléna, lui disant :_

« Elle est vraiment trop mignonne, ma petite fille. »

« Normal, elle tient de sa mère. » _signale Giréléna alors que j'hausse un sourcil._

« Vraiment ? Tu me permettras d'éviter d'y croire quand tu me dis cela ? »

« Tsss, espèce de petit salopard. » _répète-t-elle alors que cette fois-ci, je fronce mes sourcils. Là par ocntre, je commence à être vraiment plus que mécontent._

« Tu es prié de ne pas parler de la sorte devant notre fille. Je ne veux pas qu'elle apprenne ton langage, est-ce bien compris ? »

_Je sais bien qu'elle n'apprécie pas que je m'adresse ainsi … mais je n'en ai vraiment rien à faire. Elle n'a pas à s'exprimer comme ça devant ma fille ! Celle-ci relève les yeux, murmurant d'une voix lente :_

« Papa, tu vas encore te disputer avec maman ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop, ça dépendra de comment elle se comporte. »

_Je l'entends émettre un rictus de colère mais je m'en contrefiche. Je lui aie dit ce que je pensais … ça ne change pas que je ne pense pas que du bien d'elle, loin de là. Ça lui apprendra quand même … à s'être comportée de la sorte. Je ne lui pardonne pas._

« Papa, ne te mets pas du tout en colère, s'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas de ça, d'accord ? »

« Mais non, mais non, mon petit ange adoré. »

_J'ai toujours ce grand sourire niais quand je la vois. Il faut dire que ça fait si longtemps … et que ce temps que je n'ai pas eu avec elle, je me dois de le rattraper le plus vite possible. Elle me regarde, un peu étonnée avant de me demander :_

« C'est quoi un ange, papa ? Ca ressemble à quoi ? Est-ce que ça se mange ? »

« Non non ! C'est juste une femme avec des aille, qui est très belle et très pure. »

« Comme maman alors ? » _demande la petite fille-Giratina alors que Giréléna souriait de toutes ses dents. Avec lenteur, je lui dis tout doucement :_

« Tu sais, pour une enfant, ses parents sont les plus beaux. Ça ne veut pas dire que c'est la vérité alors. Loin de là, si tu veux tout savoir. »

_Le sourire de Giréléna disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu. Je n'ai aucune réticence à me formuler de la sorte envers elle. Elle allait devoir comprendre que je ne l'apprécie plus. Pas après ce qu'elle a fait de moi, pas après qu'elle se soit jouée de moi._

« D'accord papa … mais ça change pas que je te trouve très joli ! »

« Merci beaucoup, Gilitée. Mais toi aussi, tu es vraiment très belle. »

_J'ai l'impression que je me répète avant de me tourner vers Niny et Migacirpy. J'ai toujours du mal à accepter la nouvelle forme de Migacirpy mais bon … à force, je vais finir par m'y habituer, je pense. Enfin, j'espère. Mais quand même … quelle forme surprenante._

« Et vous, les filles ? Vous allez bien toutes les deux ? »

« Ça va, ça va. Mais tu as l'air de bien t'amuser, Nev. »

« Bien m'amuser ? Bien m'amuser ? Hmmm … Gilitée, est-ce que nous nous amusons, toi et moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses des paroles de Migacirpy ? »

« OUIIIIIIIIIIIII ! » _s'écrit la petite fille Giratina avant de tournoyer autour de moi jusqu'à se retrouver autour de mon cou mais aussi sur mes épaules, sa tête posée sur le sommet de mon crâne. Je pousse un soupir amusé avant de dire :_

« Je pense que la réponse est affirmative. »

« Est-ce que Gilitée veut venir s'amuser avec nous ? » _demande Niny en se tournant vers la principale intéressée. Celle-ci me regarde, tête à l'envers, attendant ma confirmation. J'hoche la tête positivement, Gilitée descendant de moi._

« Je te laisse avec Maman, Papa ! Comme ça tu peux parler avec elle ! »

« Malheureusement, je n'ai rien à lui dire, Gilitée. » _souffle-je avec lenteur, Giréléna m'imitant en marmonnant quelques mots dans sa barbe._

_Pourtant, voilà que je me retrouve seul avec Giréléna. Vraiment, je n'avais pas envie de ça. Pas du tout. Je n'ai rien à dire à cette femme, rien qui pourrait être intéressant. Ce qu'elle a fait … je ne supporte pas du tout. Mais bon, maintenant que je suis là, isolé avec elle, autant me mettre au travail, n'est-ce pas ?_

« Bon, de quoi est-ce que tu veux parler, Giréléna ? »

« Je n'ai rien à te dire, je ne suis pas forcée de discuter avec toi, malgré ce que Gilitée veut. »

« Je veux qu'elle soit heureuse donc je vais discuter avec toi-même si ça ne m'enchante pas le moins du monde puisque c'est ce que veux Gilitée. »

« Ne te fout pas de moi, tu crois vraiment que je vais perdre mon temps à discuter avec toi ? Alors que je n'en ai strictement rien à faire ? »

_Elle continue de me fixer avec une certaine rage. Elle croyait que j'allais la pardonner comme ça ? Je ne suis pas stupide non plus. Pourtant, je la vois faire un mouvement de la queue comme pour m'attraper, ses yeux semblant exprimer du désir pendant un court instant. _

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à m'amuser avec toi. »

_J'ai attrapé sa queue à deux mains et je la repousse. Voilà qu'elle semble étonnée … et énervée. Oh ? Ça ne lui plait pas ce que je viens de faire ? Qu'est-ce que cela doit me faire ? Pfff ! Vraiment, non … J'ai vraiment rien à faire de tout ça._

« Je vois que tu te satisfais maintenant de deux pathétiques pucelles. »

« Elles ne m'abandonnent pas, elles … Et comme à deux, elles valent mieux qu'une. »

_Je crois que j'ai fait mouche. Un rictus mauvais se dessine sur les lèvres alors que sa queue frappe le sol avec rage. Oui, voilà que je l'ai énervée mais bon …_

« Elles n'ont aucune technique et sont incapables de donner du plaisir à un homme. Elles ne comprennent rien à la vie et sont stupides. »

« Pourtant, elles se développent très bien et apprennent rapidement. Je suis même sûr d'une chose : à deux, elles sont bien meilleures que toi. »

« Espèce de salopard ! JE VAIS TE TUER ! »

_Voilà qu'elle montre son vrai visage. Elle tente de se jeter sur ma personne mais je fais un saur le côté, puis un en hauteur pour atterrir sur sa queue. Elle tente de me faire tomber mais je me réceptionne avec aisance, n'utilisant pas le pendentif._

« Est-ce que la vérité blesse ? Je comprends que tu ne veux pas l'accepter mais il ne fallait pas faire une telle chose si tu ne voulais pas que ça se finisse ainsi. »

« Fermes-là, Nev. Tu deviens trop prétentieux ! Je vais t'apprendre les bonnes manières ! Il est temps pour toi de comprendre qui est celle qui dirige ici ! »

« Hum ? Et tu penses qu'il s'agit de qui ? Toi ? »

_Je parle avec ironie. La voir en colère ne m'effraie pas le moins du monde. Elle pense sincèrement que je n'ai pas changé en quelques années ? Non … c'est même totalement différent. C'est à cause de sa fausse mort que j'ai tant changé. Je commence finalement à serrer mon pendentif, puisant dans ma force interne avant que je n'entende :_

« Maman ! Papa ! On est de retour ! »

_Gilitée ? Humpf. Oui. J'arrête cela et me tourne vers la petite demoiselle Giratina qui semble avoir récupéré des fleurs. Pourquoi ? Comment est-ce que ça peut être la fille de Giréléna ? Leurs caractères sont si différents que cela me fait mal._

« Oh ? C'est pour qui ces fleurs ? »

« Toutes les fleurs sont pour maman ! Mais toi, y en a une spéciale ! Que je veux mettre dans tes cheveux ! Est-ce que je peux, dis dis ? »

« Oui, bien entendu. Vas d'abord offrir tes fleurs à ta mère. »

_Elle hoche la tête et part vers Giréléna. Je la vois sourire tendrement avant d'embrasser sa fille sur le front, récupérant les fleurs offertes par celle-ci. Tsss … Ce genre de sourires, je n'en aie jamais eu je crois bien. J'ai toujours été un ennemi avec elle. Elle a tout simplement profité de ma condition pour faire ce qu'elle voulait : un enfant et …_

« Papa ? Tu te mets plus bas ? »

« Hein ? Oh oui oui … ma puce, désolé. Attends je le fais. »

_Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à penser à ça. Giréléna et moi, il n'y a jamais rien eut dans le fond. J'ai fini par comprendre le message. Je soulève Gilitée et la laisse me mettre une belle fleur blanche dans les cheveux. De quoi est-ce que j'ai l'air ?_

« Tu sais, Nev. Avec un peu de poitrine et une robe, je suis sûre que l'on pourrait te prendre pour une fille. » _me dit Migacirpy alors que je souris :_

« Est-ce que je dois prendre ça comme un compliment ? »

« On va dire que oui, hahaha ! Mais c'est vrai que tu es toute mignonne avec ta fleur. Niny, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Parle donc un peu ! »

« Je lui trouve un certain charme mais je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit à cause de la fleur. »

« Roh ! Niny ! Gardes-en un peu pour ce soir quand même. Tu ne vas pas faire s'écouler du miel devant Gilitée quand même. »

_Je rigole aux propos de Migacirpy et Niny, observant la femme-Apireine. C'est vrai qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle est en train d'allaiter du miel mais bon … comme elles sont habillées, ça passe bien plus facilement … et surtout ça ne se voit pas._

« Nev ? Tu sembles un peu ailleurs. »

_Voilà que Niny se rapproche de moi, un peu inquiète et soucieuse. Je tente de sourire, de faire un sourire de circonstance mais j'ai un peu de mal. Comment lui dire que j'observais sa poitrine ? Pourtant, quand elle se rapproche, elle me chuchote :_

« Migacirpy et moi, nous quitterons la tente pendant une à deux heures ce soir. Comme je sais que Gilitée adore dormir avec toi, c'est l'unique solution. »

« Je … hmm … je vois … Merci de m'avoir prévenu. »

« Papa, papa ? Tu dormiras quand même avec moi ce soir ? Car euh … si elles s'en vont, il y aura plus de place pour toi et moi. »

_Mauvaise idée que d'avoir dit cela aux oreilles de Gilitée. Je lui caresse doucement le crâne, lui chuchotant que ce n'est pas bien important. Pourtant, elle me répond :_

« Mais papa, si tu pars en pleine nuit avec elles, je serai toute seule. Tu ne vas pas me laisser toute seule hein ? Hein ? »

_Hmm … Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que Gilitée me manipule déjà à son âge ? A cause de ses yeux à croquer ? Surement ça. Je suis faible quand il s'agit de ma petite fille adorée. Cela ne fait que peu de temps mais je suis déjà sous le charme._

« Alors, je ne partirai pas cette nuit, d'accord ? »

« Promis juré ? Je ne dis pas craché car c'est mal de cracher ! »

_Roooh ! Bien entendu. Au moins, elle est bien éduquée. Mais ça ne doit pas être Giréléna … même si je sais que dans le fond, c'est le cas. Quand même … Pfff …_

« Tant mieux car si tu le fais dans la tente, ça ne sera pas bien du tout, d'accord ? »

« D'accord ! Mais tu ne m'as pas promis ! Je veux que tu me le promettes, papa ! »

« Je te le promets, je te le promets. Est-ce que tu me crois maintenant ? »

_Elle me regarde, me fixant pendant de longues secondes avant de sourire puis de m'embrasser sur la joue. Elle m'enlace de son petit corps. Je me tourne vers Niny et Migacirpy, leur faisant un hochement de tête négatif. Pas ce soir visiblement. Le sourire qu'a Giréléna par contre me déplait fortement._

« Je peux savoir ce qui te faire sourire, toi ? »

« Rien du tout … Rien du tout. Oui oui … Je pense que c'est le bon terme. Rien du tout. »

_Humpf ! Qu'importe ce qu'elle dit ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ça. Je veux passer juste toutes mes journées avec Gilitée, de quoi récupérer ces moments que je n'ai pas eus._


	2. Chapitre 2 : Dans un songe

**Chapitre 2 : Dans un songe**

« Nev ? J'ai une question : qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire exactement ? »

« Ce que je compte faire ? Tu parles contre Harsia ? Pas mal de choses mais je sais aussi que ça ne s'arrêtera pas aussi facilement que ça. On a beaucoup à accomplir, énormément de choses à remplir… peut-être trop. »

« Quoi donc ? Tu peux nous le dire ? » _demande alors Migacirpy après les paroles que j'ai données à Niny. Ce qu'elle veut ? Hum, oui, je peux lui répondre._

« Alors c'est bien simple en fait. Je comptais tout simplement mettre une raclée aux deux femmes qui ont essayé de me tuer, rien que ça. »

« AH OUI ! Papa ! Tu parles de quand maman t'a sauvé, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Grumpf. Non, ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça. D'ailleurs, le sourire de Giréléna, je n'aime pas ça. Qu'elle ne croit pas vraiment que je vais me laisser faire, pas du tout._

« Ce n'était qu'une erreur de ma part, mais si je devais compter toutes les fois où Giréléna m'a abandonné, je serai mort depuis longtemps. Elle a juste voulu se donner le bon rôle pour cette fois mais je ne tomberai pas dans le piège, je ne lui ferai pas confiance. »

« Papa … Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'aimes plus maman ? Je ne comprends pas. Vous êtes toujours en colère entre vous deux, c'est vraiment très triste ça. »

« C'est des affaires de grandes personnes, Gilitée. »

« Oui mais même comme ça, ça reste triste. Papa, fais un bisou à maman, s'il te plaît ! »

_Je ne vois pas pourquoi cette … histoire. Pourquoi est-ce que je ferai ça ? Je me tourne vers Giréléna, fronçant les sourcils. Elle fait de même. Cela lui déplait grandement ? Ben comme ça, nous sommes deux. Je me rapproche pas à pas, étant à quelques centimètres d'elle._

« Essaies de jouer le jeu, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de le faire. »

« Et tu crois que j'en ai envie ? Recule ta tête et … »

_Pas besoin d'avoir son accord ! Je l'empoigne par les cheveux et l'embrasse avec ferveur. Je n'hésite pas et j'y plonge ma langue dans sa bouche. Des plus choquées, elle tente de se me mouvoir puis abandonne. Après quelques secondes, je retire ma langue et fait un sourire :_

« Voilà, Gilitée. Est-ce que cela te convient ? Papa et maman se disputent un peu mais ce n'est rien de bien dramatique, pas du tout, d'accord ? »

« Oui, c'est vrai ! Maman semble radieuse ! Plus que radieuse ! Hahaha ! C'est vrai que vous vous disputez souvent mais tant que vous vous aimez. »

_Giréléna semble radieuse ? Je me tourne vers la femme-Giratina, remarquant l'air radieux qu'elle a au visage. Tant que ça ? Si elle se voyait ? Humpf, je ne me fais pas d'illusions._

« Bon, ne perdons pas plus de temps en fait, c'est mieux. »

_Je ne veux pas regarder plus longtemps Giréléna. Je n'aime pas voir son visage parfait et son corps divin. Je me fais du mal … trop de mal pour ce que je viens d'accomplir. Cela me donne même envie de vomir tellement c'est …_

« Hum, vraiment ? Giréléna ? » _dit Migacirpy, s'approchant de la femme-Giratina, celle-ci retrouvant finalement son visage coincé et sévère. Elle se tourna vers la femme-Leviator :_

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Toi et moi, on n'est pas amies, je tiens à te le rappeler, ok ? »

« Oh, comme si je voulais être ton amie, et puis quoi encore ? »

_La réplique avait été sévère et rude, pour bien prouver que les deux femmes-pokémon étaient des plus inamicales l'une envers l'autre. Niny, quant à elle, s'approche de Gilitée, venant la soulever avant de pousser un grand rire et de dire :_

« De toute façon, ton papa, il aime tout le monde ! Tu sais qu'il était aussi mon papa ? Enfin, il l'est toujours quand même hein ? »

« J'ai pas tout compris. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est aussi ton papa ? Alors que tu es aussi âgée que lui ? C'est vraiment très très bizarre ! » _demande Gilitée, regardant Niny. La femme-Apireine la fixe de ses yeux rubis avant de lui répondre :_

« Car en fait, j'ai grandi vraiment trop vite. »

« Tu sembles vraiment triste quand tu dis ça. »

_Elle l'est mais elle ne veut pas le montrer. Elle a grandi trop vite … et elle n'a pas pu apprécier son rôle d'enfant. Mais le peuple des femmes-insectes avait besoin d'une reine. Elle était la nouvelle reine … et elle devait alors jouer ce rôle. Je m'approche de Niny et lui caresse doucement sa chevelure blonde._

« Ne t'en fait pas, tu resteras toujours ma fille aussi. »

« Même si je veux que ça soit plus ? »

_Je ne réponds pas à cette question car elle connait la réponse. Même si auparavant, j'étais prêt … à faire le pas, maintenant, je ne sais plus. Maintenant que j'ai Gilitée, je ne peux pas n'importe quoi. Je déclare qu'il va falloir que l'on aille tous se reposer et je vais nous trouver un petit coin où nous pourrons établir le camp._

_Je ne tarde pas à trouver une rivière, de petite taille de ce que je peux voir. Un peu entre le ruisseau et la rivière en fait. Rapidement, les tentes sont là et je suis déjà en train de préparer à manger. Comme auparavant, Gilitée est près de moi, me regardant faire, reniflant, un peu de bave s'écoulant de sa bouche. Je ne peux m'empêcher de dire :_

« Tu ressembles tellement à ta mère quand cela parle de nourriture. Tu as si faim que ça, Gilitée ? Ne t'en fait pas, je vais en préparer en grande quantité pour toi. »

_Elle ne répond pas et ne fait qu'hocher la tête. Elle attend juste que je la serve. Je préviens les autres que je commencerai d'abord par elle et c'est ce que je fais. Le visage radieux et souriant, elle prend le bol que je lui tends avant de mettre un peu de soupe mélangée avec du lard et quelques croûtons. Vu qu'il ne fait plus très chaud dernièrement, je trouvais que ce repas était parfait pour elle. Elle part dans son coin et commence à manger à la cuillère._

« Allez hop … Double ration pour tout le monde ! Enfin, pour celles qui veulent ! »

_J'aurai bien dit ceux … mais comme je ne suis qu'entouré de femmes-pokémon, je n'ai pas vraiment la possibilité de parler de la sorte. Bon, le repas se passe paisiblement et pour ces moments, je me montre agréable même envers Giréléna. Je la vois un peu rougir vers moi. Elle doit m'en vouloir à cause du baiser, j'en suis certain mais qu'importe._

_Je ne fais pas dans la dentelle et cela ne m'affecte pas. Au moins, la petite Gilitée pense que j'aime toujours Giréléna mais je ne peux pas aimer cette femme-pokémon immonde qui joue avec mes sentiments. Il est donc hors de question que je me laisse amadouer._

« Papa … dis … je peux encore, s'il te plaît ? »

_Hein ? Roh ! Elle exagère ! Encore faim ? Elle ne fait que ça ! Je rigole mais je ressers une nouvelle fois la petite demoiselle au long corps cylindrique. Cette fois-ci, elle vient manger dans mes bras, me tournant le dos alors que je souris. Ah … Vraiment._

« Tu as eu assez mon petit amour ? »

« Oui, oui ! C'était vraiment bon ! Dis … euh … tu cuisines depuis longtemps ? Car Maman en fait, elle est juste hooooooooorrible ! »

« Pour la cuisine ? Je m'en doute, ce n'est pas elle qui faisait ça quand elle était avec moi. Bon ! Par contre, ma petite puce, tu ne dois pas veiller trop tard. Tu es encore une enfant. Il est temps pour toi d'aller dormir. »

« Mais j'ai pas sommeil … papa. » _marmonne la petite demoiselle alors que je la soulève. Mais si, mais, elle a sommeil mais elle ne le sait pas encore._

« Si tu es gentille, je dors avec toi, je te l'ai promis non ? »

« Oui ! Et tu dois tenir tes promesses, toutes tes promesses, papa ! »

« Alors direction au dodo dès maintenant ! » _répond-je alors qu'elle fait une petite moue adorable. Je l'emmène dans la tente et je viens me coucher aussitôt, tendant mes mains vers elle. Elle bondit sur moi, me faisant pouffer de surprise. WOW ! Vrai que les filles-Giratina sont pas légères ! AH KEUH KEUH ! _

« YOUPI ! Alors je veux bien dormir maintenant, papa ! »

« Tant mieux … tant mieux … Gilitée ! Allez, viens dormir sous la couverture. »

_Je la fourre à l'intérieur, la gardant contre moi. Elle fait son poids la petite demoiselle ! Pourtant, je la serre contre mon petit cœur avant de dire :_

« Est-ce que ça te convient, Gilitée ? »

« Papa … est chaud … très chaud … Papa. Papa. »

_Elle bouge un peu sa tête contre moi, comme pour trouver la position idéale alors que je la laisse se reposer. Lorsqu'elle dormira, je pourrai alors m'en aller pour voir Migacirpy et Niny. Oui, qu'elle fasse un gros dodo, la petite puce._

_Oui … gros … dodo … Ah … Zut, j'ai sommeil aussi. J'entends le petit sifflement caractéristique du sommeil de Gilitée et je cherche à me relever sans y arriver. Visiblement, je crois que je suis fatigué moi aussi. Je commence à sombrer dans le sommeil, une voix me disant avec lenteur, une extrême lenteur même :_

« Fais dodo … mon petit Nev. Fais dodo … t'auras du repos. »

« Qu'est-ce que … Dyrkri ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Tu fais quoi là ? Je … »

« Je t'emmène tout simplement au pays des songes, rien de plus, rien de moins. » _murmure doucement la voix féminine alors que je m'endors. Pourtant, la conversation ne s'arrête pas pour autant et elle reprend sur le même ton : _« Alors ? Finalement heureux ? »

« On peut dire ça comme ça. J'ai une fille, je ne devrai pas être heureux ? »

« Tu en as même trois … dont deux légitimes … encore que vue la façon dont chacune a été conçue, on ne peut pas dire ça soit vraiment la joie, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait dire ça. Pourquoi ça ne serait pas joyeux ? Je les aime toutes, qu'importe ce qu'elles sont et … »

« Même cette Tyaunev que tu ne connais pas du tout ? Et qui est pourtant ton enfant ? »

« Même si je ne la connais pas, même si elle veut me tuer, elle reste quelqu'un que j'ai enfanté … sans même le savoir, sans même le comprendre. Si elle a mon sang, il est hors de question que je la fasse souffrir même si je ne comprends pas. »

« Tu es beaucoup trop gentil … ou trop stupide, beaucoup penseront le second point. » _murmure la voix féminine en moi._

« Qu'importe ce que je suis tant que je sais ce que je fais, voilà tout. »

« Des paroles bien banales … mais bon, rien n'est plus étonnant venant de ta part hein ? »

« Je n'ai pas demandé ton avis. Est-ce que je peux me réveiller ? S'il te plaît ? »

« Que tu sois poli ne changera rien à ma réponse qui est … non. » _murmure la femme-Darkrai bien que je ne pouvais toujours pas la voir. De toute façon, cela ne m'intéresse pas. Elle doit être tout simplement laide et affreuse, de se cacher autant sans chercher à se montrer._

« J'espère que tu peux lire dans mes pensées car ça serait dommage sinon. »

« Lire dans les pensées d'un enfant turbulent ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec de telles inepties de ta part. »

« Héhéhé, c'est dommage pour toi, vu tous les compliments que je te faisais pour te remercier de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. »

_Aucune réponse de sa part. Cela ne l'embête pas ? Etrange. Mais bon, je commence à penser de façon assez mauvaise sur elle avant d'être pris une violente migraine._

« Espèce d'imbécile ! Je ne te permets pas de m'insulter de la sorte ! »

_AIE ! Visiblement, elle est en train de lire mes pensées contrairement à ses dires. Je ne sais pas si je peux considérer cela comme une victoire personnelle … mais qu'importe, ça fait mal et c'est douloureux alors que je suis dans mon rêve. Je n'aime pas ces endroits._

« Que tu les aimes ou non, cela, je m'en contrefous, d'accord ? »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton avis non plus, que je sache. »

_Je lui rétorque cela. Ça se finit toujours ainsi, de toute façon, entre elle et moi. Je ne cherche pas à avoir raison, je ne cherche pas à avoir tort. Je veux juste pouvoir dormir paisiblement. Je crois que Migacirpy et Niny m'en voudront un peu demain mais bon … pas grave. _

_Finalement, je crois que Dyrkri me laisse tranquille car j'arrive à retrouver le sommeil. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle me laisserait ainsi mais bon. Pouvant enfin dormir, je ne vais pas m'en priver. Je sais que je serrer Gilitée contre moi, de tout mon cœur._

_Le lendemain matin, lorsque je me réveille, je sens une poitrine derrière moi. Sans trop bouger, je sens qu'elle déverse un peu de liquide … Niny. Migacirpy elle aussi, a réussi à se coller à moi. Comme Gilitée est sur mon ventre, les côtés sont disponibles._

« Au moins, qu'elles en profitent et … »

_J'ai mon sang qui se glace alors que je ressens une présence des plus terrifiantes. Deux yeux saphir m'observent avec rage à l'entrée de la tente avant de disparaître. Qu'est-ce que … GIRELENA ! Si c'est elle, ça va vraiment chier ! Je ne me laisserai pas faire !_

« Mais bon, ça attendra qu'elles se réveillent toutes. Je ne vais pas m'emmerder à cause d'elle non plus. Faut pas pousser. »

« Hmmm papa … Papa ! » _marmonne la petite fille-Giratina sur moi, ouvrant faiblement ses yeux avant de me voir. Son visage devient radieux puis elle me saute au cou, m'embrassant partout sur le visage avant de dire :_ « Papa, tu es toujours là ! »

« Où est-ce que tu voudrais que je sois, ma fille ? » _demande-je avec tendresse. Elle me chuchote qu'elle a toujours peur que je ne sois plus là quand elle se réveille. J'ai vraiment une fille … adorable. Je ne me répèterai jamais assez cela._


	3. Chapitre 3 : De petits moments à eux

**Chapitre 3 : De petits moments à eux**

« Nev ? Ce soir, sans fautes ? Qu'en penses-tu ? »

_Voilà que Migacirpy me parle discrètement, comme pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Je vois où elles veulent en venir, elle et Niny. J'hoche la tête. Hier, c'était bien parce que cela faisait depuis si longtemps. Aujourd'hui, je dois me rattraper pour elle._

« Pas de problème de mon côté, pas du tout. »

« Alors tant mieux, on va rattraper un peu le temps perdu depuis l'arrivée de Gilitée. »

« Je l'espère bien, Migacirpy. Je l'espère bien. » _souffle-je avec douceur. Je n'ai pas envie de les contredire car je sais pertinemment que j'ai négligé les deux demoiselles depuis qu'elle est là. Mais bon, c'est ainsi et pas autrement. Parfois, je dois faire des choix … Migacirpy retourne auprès de Niny, lui soufflant quelque chose dans l'oreille. Je vois la demoiselle-Apieine qui rougit violemment puis a un sourire radieux. Voilà, ça la rend heureuse._

« Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez tous les trois ? »

« Giréléna, cela ne te concerne pas. Ça rentre dans le domaine de la vie privée. »

« Gilitée ? Papa a dit qu'il serait d'accord pour que tu dormes encore avec lui ce soir. » _déclare Giréléna, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres alors que la petite fonce vers moi. Je la prend dans mes bras avant de dire doucement :_

« En fait, on va faire comme ça, Gilitée. Hier tu dors avec papa. Ce soir, tu dors avec maman. Comme ça, on alterne, d'accord ? »

« Ben … euh … d'accord ! Maman ! Papa a dit que je dormais avec toi ce soir ! C'est mieux comme ça, demain, je dors avec papa ! »

« HUMPF ! » _rétorque Giréléna alors que j'ai le sourire aux lèvres. Voilà de quoi lui clouer le bec à cette garce ! Ça lui apprendra à se foutre de moi ! Et oh, elle peut me faire la gueule, qu'est-ce que j'en ai rien à faire ! Une voix s'adresse à moi dans ma tête :_

« Tu n'es vraiment pas très cordial … Tu ne sembles pas avoir compris le ménage de Giréléna, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es parfois très stupide. »

« Je ne le suis pas parfois, je le suis tout le temps, dommage. »

« Au moins, tu le reconnais, c'est le premier pas vers la guérison, tu t'en doutes ? »

« La guérison ? Quelle guérison ? Tsss … Tu racontes n'importe quoi pour ne pas changer. Mais qu'importe, ça ne me dérange pas. »

« Tu sembles très énervé et agacé, qu'est-ce qui te met dans un tel état, tu ne veux pas me le dire ? Cela soulagerait peut-être ta conscience ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? Soulage ma conscience ? Et puis quoi ? Je n'ai rien à me reprocher. Giréléna veut utiliser Gilitée comme outil contre moi parce qu'elle est frustrée mais je ne tomberai pas dans ce piège grossier. J'ai beaucoup mieux à faire. »

« Oh, tu es un adulte, c'est vrai, on l'oublie des fois. »

_Elle se moque de moi mais je m'en contrefiche. Que cette journée passe tranquillement. Ca sera bien mieux. Quand même, Dénialka et Panilkia n'auraient pas pu prendre Giréléna avec elles ? Ca m'aurait permis de souffler un peu._

_Mais bon, la journée passe bien rapidement, c'est tant mieux en un sens. Je crois que je suis pressé d'être cette nuit. Lorsque la tente est montée, elle est un peu éloignée de celle de Giréléna car bien entendu, interdiction de dormir avec nous. Je le refuse catégoriquement, qu'importe ce que Gilitée supplie._

« Je ne suis pas là pour me faire marcher sur les pieds. Et puis quoi encore. »

« Oui, oui, rebelle-toi, Nev ! Rebelle-toi ! »

_Dyrkri peut se moquer de moi mais je m'en contrefiche. Je vois Migacirpy qui déclare qu'elle va aller se couche. Je l'observe en silence après l'avoir saluée tandis que Niny fait de même quelques minutes après. Hum … Gilitée et Giréléna sont encore réveillées._

« Gilitée ? Il va être l'heure des braves. Tu vas devoir aller dormir, comme une grande fille, d'accord ? » dis-je en me relevant, tendant mes mains vers elle. Elle plonge dans mes bras, marmonnant qu'elle ne veut pas alors que je l'embrasse sur le front et la serre contre moi. « Il le faut, il le faut. Comme ça, tu deviendras aussi belle que maman quand tu grandiras. »

« C'est vrai ça ? Vraiment vrai ? Aussi belle que maman ? »

_Voilà qu'elle se tourne vers Giréléna, celle-ci rougissant un peu au compliment que je viens de faire. Finalement, Gilitée accepte de dormir paisiblement, rentrant dans la tente de sa mère alors que Giréléna fronce les sourcils quand je me lève._

« Tu vas toucher à tes deux garces ? Dont l'une est ta fille adoptive ? »

« Si ce n'était que toucher, cela ne serait pas bien drôle. »

« Vas te faire foutre, Nev. Compris ? Vas te faire foutre ! »

_Voilà qu'elle commence à trembler, serrant les poings de rage. Elle s'apprête à utiliser la magie mais s'arrête avant de se retourner. Elle va dans la tente rejoindre sa fille alors que je pénètre dans la mienne. Migacirpy et Niny … sont couchées sur le dos. Elles m'attendent depuis déjà une quinzaine de minutes, voire plus pour Migacirpy._

« Bonsoir mesdemoiselles. Je vois que vous êtes déjà en tenue. »

« Nev, arrête ces bêtises. Tu te venges. » _murmure une voix dans ma tête._

« Je ne me venge pas. La ferme, Dyrkri. Qu'est-ce que tu y connais toi ? »

« Que je te connais mieux que quiconque. »

_Ah bien sûr ! Première nouvelle ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut raconter comme connerie ! Enfin, je ferai mieux de ne rien dire et ne pas lui répondre. Niny laisse déjà s'échapper du miel de la part de sa poitrine alors que je vois qu'elles ont toutes les deux un corps humain._

« Vous préférez sous forme humaine, non ? »

« Disons que si on prend le corps de Migacirpy, ça sera vraiment très dur sinon. »

_Niny émet un petit rire avant de tendre ses mains. Je viens me coucher entre elles et elles commencent à me dévêtir. Je suis bientôt dans la même tenue qu'elles mais pas encore excité. Migacirpy vient m'embrasser le coup en murmurant :_

« Tu sembles bien heureux de nous voir, Nev. »

« Je vois mal comment je ne pourrai pas l'être, je dois t'avouer. Deux jolies femmes comme ça. Venez par ici toutes les deux. »

_Je tente un baiser à trois. C'est pas facile à faire mais je pense y arriver. Puis l'effet sur leurs corps est rapidement visible. Je crois bien qu'elles sont excitées, très excitées même. Je rigole faiblement, appréciant alors ce que je viens de faire … et mon corps aussi l'est._

« Niny, ça ne te dérange pas si on partage à deux ? »

« Pas du tout, Migacirpy ! On y va alors. » _répond la demoiselle-Apireine, fonçant vers mon sexe. Je pousse un petit gémissement de bonheur. Je crois que j'aurai du mal … à trouver mieux. Giréléna doit s'en mordre la queue et …_

« Attention, Niny ! Regarde donc ! Regarde dans quel état il est ! Il pense vraiment à nous … Il faut quand même que l'on fasse durer le plaisir non ? »

_Niny s'arrête en même temps que Migacirpy. C'est vrai que … ma sève est déjà un peu sortie. Je suis peut-être plus excité que prévu, je crois bien._

« Héhéhé … je suis vraiment désolé, les filles, des fois… »

« Ca ne fait rien. Niny ! Bon appétit ! Tu veux quoi ? Le haut ou le bas ? »

_Niny ne répond pas et se jette déjà sur le haut de mon sexe. Migacirpy soupire doucement, me regardant avec amusement avant de dire :_

« Je crois qu'elle veut mélanger son miel à ton nectar. J'espère qu'elle m'en laissera. »

« Je ne promets pas de tenir le coup quand même … hein ? »

« Oui, oui, je me doute bien. Enfin bon, profitons en tant que tu es là. Et puis, tu n'as pas que ton sexe pour nous contenter, n'est-ce pas ? J'espère que tu es prêt à être épuisé. Car la nuit va être longue … vraiment très longue comme toi maintenant, Nev. »

_Je ne sais pas si je dois apprécier le compliment mais … AH ! Qu'est-ce que Niny fait ?! Je … AH ! Elle … Je n'arrive pas à me retenir et voilà que Niny déglutit plusieurs fois, le reste s'écoulant le long de mon manche. Migacirpy rigole avant de dire :_

« Merci de m'en avoir laissé, Niny. Très sympathique de ta part. »

_Elle passe sa langue le long de mon sexe, de haut en bas, de gauche à droite, avec le regard avide et désirable. Elle doit … OH ! Puis zut ! Je dois réagir ! Sans crier gare, mes mains empoignent un sein à chacune, triturant la pointe._

« Je vais vous apprendre toutes les deux ! Vous allez voir ! »

_Même si j'utilise un peu la force des esprits élémentaires, je les plaque au sol, moi sur elles alors que mon sexe reste tendu comme un piquet. Mes mains se collent sur leurs vulves, venant les frictionner à toute vitesse avant de reprendre la parole :_

« Je crois que vous êtes devenues trop présomptueuses, les filles ! »

« Hiiii ! Nev est en colère ! Nev est en colère, Niny ! »

_Migacirpy éclate de rire bien que cela reste assez discret. Niny fait de même, venant l'embrasser tendrement alors que mes mains insinuent deux doigts en elles, prenant un rythme endiablé. Voilà qu'elles caressent chacune la poitrine de l'autre. Giréléna ne peut pas m'offrir une telle chose, qu'importe ce qu'elle fait._

« De … Ah … Nev ! Tes doigts, ils sont … »

« Je sais que vous êtes aussi excitées que moi, les filles. Même si je ne suis pas si doué que ça, je sais parfaitement que ça vous suffira amplement ! »

_Un spasme les parcoure alors que j'extirpe mes doigts. Je donne un petit coup de langue puis offre chaque doigt à la femme dont le liquide ne provenait pas d'elle. Comme elles adorent partager, autant que je fasse de même, n'est-ce pas ?_

« Alors, comment vous trouvez vous mesdemoiselles ? »

« Délicieuse ! Mais tu sais, Niny et moi, on s'entraine hein ? »

_Ah oui ? Je me posais la question dans ma tête, j'ai visiblement ma réponse. Peut-être que oui, les demoiselles-pokémon peuvent parfois passer du temps entre elles ? Je n'y avait jamais réellement réfléchit avant maintenant mais pourquoi pas ?_

« Vous voulez recommencer ? Vous êtes encore en forme ? »

_Pour toute réponse, elles me sautent au visage, Niny collant sa vulve contre ma bouche, m'implorant de m'abreuver de son miel alors que Migacirpy commence à jouer de sa poitrine et de ses tétons sur mon sexe pour lui redonner un beau volume. Quand je pensais que la soirée allait être longue … visiblement, je ne me trompais pas du tout. Oh … quelle délicieuse soirée à laquelle je fus convié. Je crois que je ne vais pas me reposer du tout._

_Pourtant, une heure plus tard, je suis dehors, un peu exténué mais rassasié. Les deux femmes-pokémon ont eu leurs comptes. Je pousse un profond soupir, les regardant endormies, l'une contre l'autre avant qu'une voix ne m'interpelle._

« En plus, tu l'as vraiment fait, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Giréléna ? Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? Cela te déplait , Je n'ai plus aucun compte à te rendre, compris ? »

« Je ne vais pas faire de grabuge ici … mais je te conseille de me suivre si tu ne veux pas que je les tues … ça vaudrait mieux pour toi. »

_Des menaces ? Vraiment ? Sur moi ? VRAIMENT ?! Pour qui est-ce qu'elle me prend ?! Pour un demeuré ?! Je crois que je vais vraiment … Non. Restons calme. Elle se présente en face de moi. Je la vois qui pointe sous son bustier._

« Tu as froid … ou alors, tu étais excitée par les cris ? » _dis-je ironiquement. _

« Je t'ai dit quelque chose. » _déclare-t-elle avant de charger de l'énergie dans sa main droite. Je ne daigne même pas la regarder et je me mets à m'éloigner des tentes. Je ne vais pas déranger les filles pour elle. J'entends Giréléna qui me suit en rampant, comme à son habitude. Cette garce mérite vraiment que je lui donne une leçon. Une centaine de mètres plus loin, je me retourne pour lui faire face._

« Alors ? Je t'ai posé une question, non ? »

« Et tu crois que je vais y répondre ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait de coucher avec deux autres femmes-pokémon alors qu'il y a ta fille non-loin ? »

« Je ne me préoccupe pas de cela. Elle n'est pas encore assez grande pour comprendre ce qu'est réellement sa mère de toute façon. Alors bon, elle ne doit pas trop savoir ce qu'il en est de mon côté de toute façon. »

« Je crois que tu n'as pas compris ta position, espèce de larbin sexuel. »

« Larbin sexuel ? Moi ? Vraiment ? Et tu penses impressionner qui maintenant ? »

_Je vais me laisser faire. Je crois savoir parfaitement ce qu'elle a en tête. Sa queue vient subitement m'enrouler les pieds et me soulever comme un vulgaire fétu de paille. Elle finit par me ramener à elle, un sourire malsain aux lèvres, se léchant ces dernières. Sa queue m'entoure complètement maintenant._

« Ces pathétiques femmes-pokémon ne savent rien faire. Je vais te montrer comment se comporte une véritable diva en termes de sexualité. »

« Et tu penses vraiment que je vais me laisser faire ? » _murmure-je en poussant un profond soupir. Autant lui laisser croire qu'elle va avoir le dessus. Pourtant, quand mes yeux se posent sur elle, moi-même, je sais que je la regarde avec froideur. Elle a perdu le peu d'estime que j'avais pour elle. Elle est devenue … inutile et obsolète. Elle ne sert plus à rien._


	4. Ange ou Démone : Perte d'autorité

**Ange ou Démone : Perte d'autorité**

« Et si on arrêtait là la blague ? »

_Je lui dis cela tout en commençant à utiliser les esprits élémentaires en moi. Avec une extrême lenteur, je cherche à m'extirper de cet endroit alors qu'elle me dit :_

« Allons, tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser t'enfuir, Nev ? »

« Qui a dit que j'avais besoin de ton autorisation pour cela ? »

_Je lui parle avec une certaine froideur. Je n'ai plus envie d'elle. Elle ne fait que … réduire tout à néant ce que j'espère d'elle. Avec vivacité, je pousse rapidement son corps de tous les côtés avant de faire un saut pour me retirer de sa queue. J'atterris au sol, à plusieurs mètres d'elle alors qu'elle est maintenant agacée._

« Laisse-toi faire, Nev. Ça ne sera pas trop mauvais … pour toi. »

« Ah bon ? Me voilà parfaitement rassuré … ou non. »

_J'ironise et je sais parfaitement que ça ne va pas me plaire ce qui va se passer. Qu'importe ! Elle me provoque, je réplique alors ! Je pousse un petit râle, tapant du poing sur le sol avant de faire apparaître deux pics de terre. Je les extrais et les présente à Giréléna :_

« Tu oserais alors me tuer, Nev ? Vraiment ? »

« Je pensais l'avoir fait … à regret la dernière fois. Je peux bien recommencer. »

_Elle continue de me regarder mais maintenant avec une certaine appréhension. Je crois que je lui fais peur … surtout par mes paroles. Elle reprend d'une voix lente :_

« Tu irais vraiment me tuer si j'ai bien compris ? »

« Le message n'est pas assez bien passé la première fois ou quoi ? Je pensais pourtant m'être exprimé correctement … j'ai dit que je te tuerai si tu recommences. »

« Ne te fout pas de moi ! Tu es Nev ! Tu ne tues pas pour le plaisir ! Tu ne cherches même pas à sceller ! Alors pourquoi tu me ferais ça ?! »

« Car tu cherches à abuser de moi encore une fois, voilà tout. »

_Elle sait parfaitement que j'ai raison … pourtant, elle commence à ramper au sol, tel le serpent démoniaque qu'elle est. Un serpent capable de se faire pousser des ailes. Elle bondit sur moi mais le coup de genou que je lui donne dans le menton la repousse violemment en arrière. Elle pousse un cri de douleur avant de dire :_

« Mon visage ?! Tu cibles vraiment mon visage, Nev ?! »

« C'est l'une des parties les plus faciles à atteindre. Pourquoi je me priverai alors de cela ? Si je peux avoir un avantage, je n'hésiterai pas à en abuser ! Compris ?! »

« Tu veux vraiment me faire du mal ? Je ne te laisserai pas agir à ta guise ! JAMAIS ! PAS TOI ! PAS TOI NEV ! HORS DE QUESTION ! »

_Heureusement que nous nous sommes éloignés pour éviter que les autres nous entendent. Giréléna semble comme folle et enragée à l'idée que je conteste sa force. Trois paires d'ailes apparaissent dans son dos avant qu'elle ne s'envole._

« Tu es à moi ! Comprends ta place, Nev ! »

« Je ne suis à personne et surtout pas à une femme-pokémon aussi horrible que toi. Je ne veux plus de toi en face de moi, est-ce compris ? »

« Jamais ! JAMAIS ! JAMAIS ! »

_Elle est trop en hauteur pour que je puisse voir son visage. Qu'est-ce que … je dois faire ? Je ne veux quand même pas la tuer, même si elle est désespérante. J'ai plus l'impression d'avoir affaire à une gamine effrontée qui mériterait tout simplement une bonne raclée. Oui, je vais faire ça. Surtout qu'elle ne cherche pas à m'attaquer avec ses techniques, non, elle veut surtout m'immobiliser de toutes les façons possibles._

« Arrête de bouger ! D'habitude, tu ne te plaignais pas ! »

« D'habitude, je n'avais pas la force de répliquer à tes agissements mais maintenant, c'est bien différent. Tu vas vite saisir à quel point je me suis amélioré en deux ans ! Oui ! »

_Je suis un peu enthousiasmé car je sais que je peux lui tenir tête. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'elle tente de me frapper avec sa queue, je l'empoigne à deux mains, tire dessus avant de la projeter sur le côté avec force et puissance. Elle rencontre un arbre, puis deux, puis trois et …_

_Non, y a un truc qui cloche en fait depuis le début. Je n'y pensais pas sur le coup mais … elle … enfin, même si je suis bien plus fort qu'avant, je ne devrai pas avoir un tel ascendant sur elle. Elle a du mal à se relever alors que je lui demande :_

« Depuis quand … est-ce que tu es aussi faible que ça ? »

« La ferme ! Je ne suis pas faible ! Je ne te permets pas de me dire que je suis faible ! Compris ?! Il en est hors de question ! Je ne suis pas faible ! »

« Alors pourquoi as-tu autant de mal à me dominer ? »

« Ne fait pas le fanfaron car tu es devenu un peu plus fort qu'auparavant. »

« Un peu ? Tu n'oses pas reconnaître la différence par rapport à ce que j'étais et aussi … ce que tu es devenue maintenant. Tu es bien trop faible … »

_Cela me fait presque mal de reconnaître que cette femme n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Oui, cette femme-pokémon qui me faisait craindre … et que je respectais dans le fond. Voilà ce qu'elle est devenue. Elle tente de se relever mais ses bras ne la supportent pas. Ses ailes disparaissant en se rétractant alors que je m'approche d'elle. Vraiment ?_

« Et je ne suis pas en manque … pas du tout ! »

« Manque ? Et de quoi est-ce que tu manquerais ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais nourrie et logée en étant avec moi et les autres. »

« Imbécile ! Tu sais parfaitement de quoi je veux parler ! Deux ans … deux ans que ça me dévore l'intérieur. Deux ans que je ne fais qu'attendre ça … deux ans ! »

_D'accord. C'est ce dont je me doutais. Elle … n'a rien eut comme aventure sexuelle pendant ce laps de temps où elle n'était plus avec moi. Je dois réagir comment alors ? La féliciter ? Non, ce n'est pas bon. Je sais ce que je vais faire en fin de compte._

« Bon, laisse-toi faire … que je te ramène à la tente. »

_Je la soulève avec aisance, la plaçant au-dessus de moi alors que sa queue vient subitement s'enrouler autour de moi, avec bien plus de force qu'auparavant. Qu'est-ce que … Elle n'aurait quand même pas osé faire ça, n'est-ce pas ?!_

« Je suis prête à tout pour obtenir ce que je veux, Nev ! TOUT ! »

« Quitte à ce que je te tue … réellement, n'est-ce pas ? Pour avoir osé abuser de moi une nouvelle fois, tu comprends ce que ça veut dire ? »

« J'ai dit TOUT ! JUSQU'AU BOUT ! Quitte à tout perdre de ta part ! Ça ne fait rien ! »

_Le pire dans tout ça … c'est qu'elle le pense. Elle n'a pas une idée qui lui semblerait saugrenue … et que … peut-être j'aurai accepté. Je me laisse totalement faire alors qu'elle commence à trembler, collant sa poitrine dans son bustier contre mon torse._

« Ah … Ah … Ah … Désolée … non, je ne suis pas désolée. Deux ans que j'attends ça … de pouvoir à nouveau en profiter ! Deux longues années où mon bas ventre souffre le martyr ! Deux ans ! DEUX ANS ! TU COMPRENDS ?! »

« Je comprends tout cela … Deux longues années, sans aucune nouvelle de toi … Moi qui pensait t'avoir tuée de mes propres mains. Moi qui ne comprenais pas alors que j'ai eu une enfant avec une femme-pokémon. Moi qui pensais … tellement de choses. »

« Ça ne fait rien … ça ne fait rien du tout, va. Rien du tout. Le seul truc que tu as à faire, c'est de me contenter, comme d'habitude. »

« Non, Giréléna Il y a une chose à laquelle tu n'as pas pensé … et qui fait que je ne t'y autorise pas … et que je ne t'y autoriserai plus jamais. »

« Comment ça ? Tu ne peux rien faire, tu es sous mon emprise, j'utilise toutes mes forces pour t'empêcher de te mouvoir. Je sais bien que si tu n'avais pas de force, tes os seraient brisés mais ce n'est pas le cas, pas du tout ! AH ! »

« Une simple erreur … qui pourtant voulait tout dire à mes yeux : tu aurais pu tout simplement me demander … et m'expliquer ta situation .Maintenant, c'est trop tard. »

_Elle tente d'ouvrir la bouche mais mon poing s'enfonce dans son ventre. Devant la violence du coup, sa queue se desserre autour de moi avant que je ne fasse un saut en arrière. Elle commence à vomir devant mes yeux le repas que je lui aie fait ainsi qu'un peu de sang._

« Idiote. Tu es juste une idiote. Je me demande même comment … j'ai pu faire ça. »

« A… Attends un peu ! Ton … »

« Je n'ai rien d'autre à te dire. Tu as agi comme tu l'étais depuis le début. Tu n'as pas changé depuis tout ce temps. Bonne nuit, Giréléna. Dorénavant, tu n'auras plus besoin que je reste à tes côtés pour ça. Adieu. »

_Adieu est un bien vilain mot mais … je veux qu'elle comprenne, qu'elle apprenne de ses erreurs. Je la laisse là, sa tête posée dans son dégueuli et son sang avant de m'éloigner. Je place une main sur mon torse, le serrant à men faire mal. Je sens mes ongles qui s'enfoncent dans la peau alors que je finis par retourner à l'intérieur de la tente._

« Papa … tu étais où ? » _bredouille une petite voix qui m'est adressée._

« Je suis là, Gilitée. Je suis là. Papa avait besoin de prendre un peu l'air. »

« D'accord. J'ai gardé ta place très au chaud, papa. J'espère que tu aimeras beaucoup. »

_Elle me dit cela avec douceur alors que je souris. Bien entendu. Bien entendu, la question ne se pose même pas. Je reviens me coucher auprès d'elle et je la serre longtemps dans mes bras, plongeant dans le sommeil._

_Le lendemain, lorsque je me réveille, elle est toujours là et j'émets un grand sourire. La nuit … a été très difficile en fait, beaucoup trop pour moi. Je pousse un petit soupir tout en m'étirant longuement regardant devant moi. Niny et Migacirpy dorment encore alors que je remarque qu'elles sont nues. Oups oups oups !_

« Papa … on va manger un peu ? S'il te plaît ? »

« Hein ? Que ? Gilitée, tu es déjà réveillée ? »

« Oui … j'ai un peu faim, Papa. Y a une odeur bizarre dehors mais j'ose pas sortir. »

_Une odeur bizarre ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je sors de la tente avec zèle pour remarquer ce qui se passe. HEY ! Elle fait quoi ?! Je vois juste des choses informes déposées dans une assiette alors que Giréléna est en train de faire tourner une mixture infâme dans une casserole. Oh purée, l'odeur me pique les yeux._

« Maman, c'est toi qui fait le petit-déjeuner ? Bonjour maman ! »

_Je ne sais pas vraiment si le jour va être bon ou mauvais, je dois l'avouer. Par contre, là … euh … qu'est-ce que je dois penser de ça ? Les yeux de Giréléna sont … juste mis-clos et je vois des cernes dessous … comme si elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Quand même pas, non ? Je remarque aussi sa coiffure qui part dans tous les sens. Elle a dût se laver … mais non pas chercher à se coiffer. Elle murmure à Gilitée :_

« Oui, ma fille. Si tu as faim, manges donc. »

_La petite fille-pokémon perd son sourire, prenant ce que lui donne sa mère. Euh, il faut que je fasse quelque chose. Elle veut tenter de l'empoissonner, c'est ça ? Non, je ne pense pas que ça soit son intention. Tout son corps tremble encore de ces actes alors que je la regarde._

« Papa, tu veux pas préparer le petit-déjeuner toi aussi ? »

_Je pense que là, sans même le remarquer, Gilitée vient de porter un coup terrible à sa mère. Merde … qu'est-ce que je dois penser ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire exactement ? ZUT ! Je prends la nourriture que Giréléna tend à Gilitée et j'en mange un morceau. Les deux demoiselles me regardent, écarquillant les yeux. ERK ! Ca croustille ! C'est dégueulasse, j'en ai un haut le cœur et je commence à dire :_

« Gilitée, il faut tout manger quand il … »

« Je sais que c'est dégueulasse ! Pas besoin de faire semblant non plus ! Fais chier, je suis bonne à rien dès qu'il s'agit d'autre chose que de copuler ! »

_La casserole tombe au sol, la nourriture qu'elle avait préparé pour Gilitée aussi. Giréléna part en direction des bois. Je n'ai ressenti aucune colère dans sa voix malgré son acte. C'est tout le contraire. Elle est déçue … humpf. Est-ce qu'hier, j'ai été … vraiment trop sec ? J'ai peut-être exagéré un peu trop ? Je … ne sais pas du tout, je dois l'avouer. Non, je ne dois pas commencer à me poser des questions._

« Papa, est-ce que maman est en colère ? »

« Un petit peu mais ça lui passera. Tu as donc faim, Gilitée ? »

« Oui, oui ! Maman a jeté la nourriture qu'elle avait faite ! C'est bête ! »

« Je pense qu'elle avait compris à quel point cela serait … hum non. Ce n'est pas bien grave. Ne t'en fait pas, je vais préparer pour tout le monde. »

_Je ne dois pas regretter ce que j'ai fait hier. Giréléna méritait parfaitement ce qui s'est passé. Je n'ai pas à m'en vouloir. Et puis quoi encore ? Elle avait voulu me violer comme auparavant … sauf qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à une réplique._

« C'est bête … Maman, elle faisait toujours tout pour me ramener de la nourriture … mais c'était la première fois qu'elle cuisinait. »

« Je pense qu'elle recommencera mais qu'elle a besoin d'entraînement. »

« Ben papa, pourquoi tu ne lui montres pas comment faire, dis ? »

_Car je n'en ai aucune envie. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je le ferais ? Enfin … humpf … après cette nuit, j'avoue que je n'ai aucune motivation à cela. Peut-être plus tard. Giréléna est brisée._


	5. Chapitre 4 : L'empire métallique

**Chapitre 4 : L'empire métallique**

« Alors, les nouvelles sont comment ? »

« Mauvaises, on va dire … Cela parle beaucoup de … Ganasia. Avec le départ des différentes femmes-dragonnes à son service, il n'y a plus qu'elle pour la servir. »

« Cette foutue femme-pokémon qui n'hésite pas à transformer les autres en métal ! »

_J'évite de me montrer trop colérique mais il n'est pas difficile de voir que je boue de l'intérieur. Cela m'agace et m'énerve … de savoir ce qu'elle peut faire ! Non, ce qu'elle fait en fait ! Cela m'énerve de rester là, les bras croisés, sans rien faire !_

« Mais nous n'avons aucune nouvelle à son sujet. Enfin, à part le fait qu'Harsia lui donne les pleins pouvoirs pour faire un véritable massacre … »

« Merci quand même Migacirpy. Tu arrives toujours à avoir des informations malgré cette forme que tu possèdes ? C'est un peu étonnant, non ? »

« Disons que j'ai mes sources et qu'elles me font confiance malgré les années qui passent. C'est ça d'être une femme-Magicarpe au début. Puis bon, je sais que j'ai l'air méchante avec mon regard actuel mais je ne le suis pas, non ? »

« Je peux tout à fait confirmer le contraire. Si toi tu es méchante, alors le monde est rempli de monstres, Migacirpy. De monstres odieux et mesquins. »

« Hahaha, merci pour les compliments, ça me touche beaucoup, Nev. »

_Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment un compliment mais je dirai que oui. Mon but n'était pas de l'insulter de toute façon. Ce n'est pas mon genre et je ne suis pas motivé à cela. J'hoche la tête positivement, Niny s'approchant de moi avant de dire :_

« Est-ce que tu crois … qu'elle sera là elle aussi ? »

« Je ne peux pas te répondre, Niny … car je n'en sais rien du tout. »

« Oui mais bon … je croyais un tout petit peu pour tout te dire en fait … Enfin bon … euh … voilà quoi, tu vois ce que je veux dire exactement en fait ? »

_Je saisis parfaitement ce qu'elle veut dire par là. Je lui fais un petit sourire tendre pour répondre par l'affirmatif. Elle n'a pas à s'en faire. Même si on la revoit … ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne pourra pas la combattre. De toute façon, Niny et Migacirpy ont parfaitement montré qu'elles étaient capables de lui tenir tête, non ?_

« Papa ! Papa ! Regarde le gros insecte que j'ai trouvé ! C'est un gros gros ver ! »

_Je crois que le temps vient de se figer à cet instant. Je m'approche de Gilitée qui me montre un ver gluant et plutôt épais. De couleur blanche, il « bave » sur la main de ma fille alors que celle-ci me le montre, amusée et enjouée. Je crois qu'il est temps de jouer un petit peu avec ça. Je m'approche de Gilitée et lui souffle à l'oreille avec tendresse :_

« Vas le montrer à maman, je suis sûr qu'elle va adorer ! Si tu veux, tu le lui donnes même. »

« Oui ! Bonne idée papa ! Je vais le faire maintenant ! MAMAN ! MAMAN ! »

« Oui ? Gilitée ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » _demande Giréléna alors que je souris déjà à pleines dents. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis aussi méchant des fois ? Je me le demande, hahaha !_

« Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé ! Il est beau hein ? »

_Oui, voilà que Giréléna se statufie sur place. Elle ne bouge plus du tout, ne parle pas, ne dit plus rien du tout. Visiblement, cela a fait son petit effet. Hahaha ! Oh bon sang ! Surtout que Gilitée continue de la regarder, reprenant :_

« Mais maman ! Regarde comment c'est ! Il n'est pas beau hein hein ? C'est un gros gros ver ! Il est tout gluant et marrant ! Je suis sûre qu'il est tout gentil ! Ca mange quoi ? Dis ! Niny, c'est de la salade pour les insectes ? »

« C'est le cas, Gilitée. C'est le cas. Enfin, ils sont plus là pour apprécier les salades et autres. Enfin, tout ce qui est feuille. Mais tu sais que ta mère est … »

« Chut, Niny ! Regarde comment Giréléna réagit. On peut la laisser comme ça non ? »

_La femme-Apireine haussa un sourcil. Ce n'était pas vraiment son genre quand même … d'agir de la sorte mais d'accord, pourquoi pas ? Même si ce n'était pas du tout son style d'agir de la sorte, bien loin de là … hahaha._

« Maman … pourquoi tu parles plus ? »

« Gilitée … Gilitée … Repousse ! REPOUSSE CET INSECTE MAINTENANT ! »

_Elle a hurlé. Je m'attendais à ça de toute façon. Gilitée recule aussitôt alors que Giréléna se recroqueville sur elle-même, tremblant de tout son être. Je suis un idiot … mais je l'assume complètement. Je pousse un petit soupir avant de m'approcher de Gilitée :_

« Maman n'apprécie pas les insectes. C'est d'ailleurs bien étrange quand on y réfléchit. »

« Ah bon ? Pourquoi elle ne les aime pas ? Ils ne sont pas bien méchants en fait. »

« Ah ça, je ne peux pas te le dire, je te l'avoue. Mais bon, ce n'est pas bien grave, hein ? »

« Ben si … c'est bête que maman ne les aime pas. »

« Ah ça, on ne peut pas forcer une personne à aimer quelqu'un ou quelque chose. »

_C'est stupide ce que je dis … surtout que c'est exactement ce qui s'est passé il y a quelques jours avec Giréléna. Comment est-ce que je peux expliquer cela à une enfant ? Je ne crois pas vraiment que ça soit possible. Je soupire et lui dis tendrement :_

« Repose cet insecte, d'accord ? Ne t'en fait pas. Quand tu seras plus grande, tu pourras en avoir autant que tu veux, si tu es gentille et sage, bien entendu. »

_Elle me regarde avec l'air de se dire si je la prends pour une idiote. Mais quand elle voit sa mère recroquevillée sur place, elle comprend que je ne plaisante pas du tout à ce sujet._

« Je veux bien, papa. Mais c'est dommage quand même … »

_Je sais bien, je sais bien mais bon. Elle s'exécute doucement et je viens ensuite la prendre dans mes bras. Bon, maintenant, je dois attendre autre chose … ah oui, je sais ce que je dois faire. Je soupire et m'approche de Giréléna, Gilitée dans mes bras :_

« L'insecte est parti, Giréléna. Tu peux finir de te rétracter intérieurement. »

« Je te hais, Nev. Je vous hais tous … à faire exprès de me ridiculiser devant ma fille ! Cela vous amuse, n'est-ce pas ?! De profiter de moi ?! De mes faiblesses ?! »

« Pourquoi maman se met en colère ? » _bafouille Gilitée, les larmes montant aux yeux._

« Car on lui a fait une vilaine farce, c'est tout. »

« Faut pas faire des farces alors si ça met très en colère les autres ! »

_Comment est-ce que je peux expliquer ça à une petite fille-pokémon que faire des farces, même si ce n'est pas forcément la meilleure chose à accomplir, n'est pas mauvais ? Bon, je garde Gilitée dans mes bras et je laisse Giréléna exploser de rage._

« Si nous changions de sujet, qu'est-ce que vous pensez que l'on doit faire ? »

_Question simple, question très basique. J'ai déjà une idée : aller dans un village ou une ville et faire quelques emplettes. J'achèterai de quoi faire plaisir à Giréléna car oui, je m'en veux quand même un peu pour ce que j'ai fait. J'ai été quand même sacrément bête sur le coup._

_Pas bien malin de ma part et pas très intelligent. Pfiou, je vais me reprocher quelque chose par rapport à elle … je suis vraiment désespérant quand j'y réfléchis. Néanmoins, je ne dois pas m'en vouloir … trop non plus. Je vais vers Giréléna et lui demande :_

« Qu'est-ce que tu voudras manger ce soir ? »

« Je ne veux pas de ta pitié. Je te promets que … je te promets que … je te le ferais payer ! Je te le ferais payer amèrement ! »

« Je t'ai posé une question, c'était pour savoir ce que je devais cuisiner mais bon … Je vais donc plutôt attendre leurs réponses. »

« Nev, nous pourrions avoir des informations sur où serait localisé l'endroit où se trouverait Ganasia non ? Enfin, pas exactement comme ça non plus mais bon … » _commence à dire Niny, incertaine des paroles qu'elle doit prononcer._

« Ou alors, nous pourrions nous renseigner sur les apparitions de femmes-pokémon faites de métal … ça ne me semble pas être une mauvaise idée aussi. »

_Hum … En fait, je ne suis pas contre la recherche d'informations. Cela nous donnerait une seconde raison d'aller en pleine ville. Bon, je pense que c'est décidé. On va faire une petite session dans un village et ensuite, on verra quoi faire._

« C'est décidé ! Préparez-vous toutes au voyage ! »

« Je ne bougerai pas de là, compris ?! Il en est hors de question ! »

_Maintenant que Giréléna fait la petite fille-pokémon qui boude, je sens que ça va être long, vraiment très long oui … sauf que je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Je la soulève subitement et sans aucune difficulté, lui disant :_

« Entoure moi de ton corps, tu vas voir comment je vais te transporter. Gilitée, vas dans les bras de ta mère, ça sera bien plus simple pour le transport. Le seul souci réside plutôt dans la longueur que j'ai à porter … vous n'êtes pas vraiment petites tous les deux. »

« Je ne bougerai pas d'un poil, c'est compris ? Enfin d'une écaille ! Si tu veux me faire bouger, vas falloir que tu te débrouilles pour ça ! »

_Humpf … Elle s'enroule de mon torse. C'est vraiment difficile quand même sur le coup. Comment je peux ? Oh et puis zut ! Rien à faire ! J'y vais comme ça ! Je me déplace à toute allure, commençant à courir alors que Gilitée s'écrit :_

« OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Papa fait une course ! »

« Je me demande surtout comment ton père peut réussir à nous traîner toutes les deux, Gilitée. Je ne suis pas vraiment légère … Bon … Attends un peu … »

_Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais le poids autour de mon corps diminue fortement. Je finis par apercevoir des jambes et des pieds … Giréléna a pris une forme humaine pour m'aider ? Je ne vais pas vraiment la remercier mais au moins, c'est bien plus simple pour moi._

« Je ne suis pas stupide à ce point. »

« Si. Tu l'es mais tu ne l'assumes pas. Bon, tu nous transportes ? J'ai la petite dans mes bras. Elle est toujours là. »

« Je ne vais pas le taxi pour ta personne mais comme tu comptais bouder et ne pas te déplacer, il fallait bien que je fasse un petit effort de mon côté aussi. Ça te convient aussi qu'on aille dans un village ou dans une ville ? Pour avoir des informations sur Ganasia ? »

« Fais ce que tu veux. Je veux juste avoir à manger. »

« Ca sera fait mais il faut alors bien vous attacher toutes les deux, compris ? »

« Oui papa ! Maman me serre très fort contre moi ! C'est vrai de vrai ! Et puis, y a Niny derrière nous qui tente de faire des grimaces pour que je rigole ! »

_Vraiment ? Niny faire ça ? Je n'ose pas me retourner car je dois rester concentré sur mon objectif qui est la ville. Migacirpy me dépasse, rigolant à mes côtés tandis que je me demande où se trouve Niny. Derrière moi donc ? J'entends un petit bourdonnement._

« Quand même, nous avons beaucoup à faire encore, tout le monde ! »

_Je leur dit ça mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elles m'écoutent réellement. Heureusement que j'ai quand même un peu grandi depuis le début du voyage. Pas que je veuille paraître impressionnant ou autre … mais avec Giréléna sur mes épaules, voilà quoi. Pendant que je cours, je réfléchis à tout ce que je dois faire._

_Il faut que je trouve cette femme-Pyrax, que je stoppe Ganasia et que je mette un terme à la déesse Harsia. D'ailleurs, est-ce que je dois réellement le faire alors que dans le fond, elle n'est même pas responsable de la mort de Giréléna ?_

_Je me pose la question avec sincérité tout en réfléchissant à cette éventualité. De même, j'aimerai bien résoudre un jour le souci de Dyrkri. Ca me fait penser ! Je dois communiquer avec elle au sujet de Giréléna, elle m'a bien menti quand même !_

« Et alors ? Je suis née dans le mensonge, je suis ta corruption, ton ombre, je suis tes pensées les plus sinistres. Tu ne pensais pas que j'allais me priver de cela non ? »

« Tu crois vraiment que j'ai du temps à perdre avec tes imbécilités ? »

« La preuve, tu es en train de me répondre, Nev. »

« Dyrkri, ta façon de t'amuser, cela m'insupporte, compris ? Je n'ai pas que ça à faire de mes journées en restant à tes côtés. »

« Oh, tu fais donc la tête, Nev ? C'est bien dommage quand même. Qu'est-ce que tu penses qui arriverait si je décidais tout simplement de prendre contrôle de ton corps pour faire tomber Giréléna et Gilitée au sol ? »

_Je ne vais pas lui répondre, ça sera mieux. Je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec elle. Je continue ma route et nous finissons par arriver dans une ville. Les femmes-pokémon sont acceptées, surtout quand ils voient qui je suis. Cela peut les rassurer car généralement, à part les femmes-pokémon faites d'acier, les autres ne posent pas de problèmes._

« Bon, Giréléna, tu descends maintenant ? »

« Oui, oui, je pense que je peux marcher, ça ne semble pas être trop difficile. »

_Voilà qu'elle quitte mes épaules pour venir … AHEM ! Elle n'était pas obligée de faire ça ! Elle écrase sa poitrine sur mon crâne, la faisant bien passer le long de mon cou et de mon dos avant que je n'entende ses pieds toucher le sol._

« Je vais aller chercher de quoi nous nourrir, ça me semble être mieux. » _termine-je alors que je leur déclare de m'attendre dans une auberge. Enfin, là, ça ne sera pas pour le repas de ce soir mais pour les prochains voyages. Pendant ce temps, il fallait une séance d'informations._


	6. Chapitre 5 : Sous la terre

**Chapitre 5 : Sous la terre**

« Qu'est-ce que … »

« Oui, si tu n'as pas remarqué, ils nous attaquent ! Fais quelque chose ! » _me hurle Giréléna alors que je me concentre et prends la tête d'une femme-pokémon faite d'acier avant de la briser entre mes mains. Elle n'avait qu'un seul œil et des aimants sur la gauche et la droite._

« Une femme-Magnéti on dirait bien … purement faite d'acier, j'ai moins de remords alors en ce qui concerne ça, si je peux me permettre. »

« Je m'en fous que tu aies des remords ou non, elles allaient nous attaquer ! »

« Oh, allaient ? Non non, elles étaient déjà en train de nous attaquer, Giréléna. »

_J'ai encore du mal à me dire que ce qui vient de se passer s'est bien déroulé. Sincèrement ? Autant de problèmes ? Comme ça ? En un claquement de doigts ? Nous sommes à peine sortis du village, nous avons fait une centaine de pas et voilà le résultat._

_Mais bon, j'ai fini par comprendre ce que ça voulait dire : les femmes-pokémon de métal veulent ma mort. Logique et normal… mais je ne me laisserai pas faire ! Hors de question ! J'ai encore beaucoup à donner dans ce combat ! Ah !_

« Bon … on continue de marcher. On va éviter de trop se reposer maintenant. On ne prendra plus de pause si vraiment nécessaire. Gilitée, si tu es fatiguée, je te porterai, d'accord ? »

« D'a… d'accord, papa. C'était quoi ces femmes-pokémon ? Elles semblaient méchantes ! »

« Rien de bien grave, ma petite puce. Elles ne te toucheront pas, je te le promets. Bon … par contre, elle commence vraiment à m'énerver l'autre Ganasia ! »

_Et j'ai évité de dire quelques insultes car je ne veux pas que la petite m'imite. Ce n'est pas bon d'en arriver à de telles extrémités … pas devant elle. Mais cette femme-Génésect, je dois la retrouver et l'exterminer. Avec elle, les femmes-pokémon de métal … seraient peut-être calmées ? Du moins, auraient un éclair de lucidité ?_

_Je ne sais pas du tout ce que ça veut donner. Je ne sais pas du tout par où est-ce que je peux commencer mais qu'importe … je préfère ne pas m'intéresser à ce qui se passerait. Je veux juste en terminer avec elle … et Harsia. Après, je partirai. Est-ce que je dois laisser seule la petite avec Giréléna ? Elle n'est pas une mauvaise mère._

« Papa ? Est-ce que tu veux bien me porter ? »

« Oui, oui, ma petite puce. »

_Je n'hésite pas un instant et je la soulève, aussi légère qu'elle puisse l'être. Je crois qu'elle tente de se concentrer car elle ferme les yeux en serrant les poings très forts. Pendant quelques secondes, elle semble pousser quelque chose d'invisible puis s'arrête avant de faire la moue :_

« Beuh … je peux pas faire comme maman et papa. Je ne peux pas avoir des jambes. Dis ! Dis ! Papa, je voulais savoir … tu es quoi comme garçon-pokémon ? »

« Les garçons ne peuvent pas être des pokémon, ma petite douceur. Je n'ai donc pas de longue queue comme toi ou ta maman. Puis attends un peu, tu ne peux pas avoir une forme humaine comme ça, tout de suite, sans aucun problème. Il faut patienter. »

« D'accord ! Mais j'espère que j'en aurai vite une quand même ! »

« Peut-être que ta maman pourra t'aider ? Pourquoi pas ? Giréléna ? »

« J'ai entendu … j'ai entendu. Pourquoi pas ? Elle sera plus normale aux yeux des autres … et de son père, tiens. » _marmonne la femme-Giratina alors que je grogne un peu. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle dit ça ? Ça ne se dit pas !_

« Au final, tu sais quoi ? Il vaut mieux éviter de lui demande. On ira voir avec Niny et Migacirpy. Je suis sûr qu'elles voudront bien t'aider toutes les deux. »

_Niny s'approche à toute allure de la petite fille, se mettant de dos pour qu'elle grimpe dessus, s'enroulant avec difficultés autour de son corps. Elle décolle dans les airs avant que je ne crie aux deux demoiselles à moitié humaine :_

« Faites attention à ne pas voler trop haut quand même ! »

« Ne t'en fait pas, Nev ! Je sais que tu ne veux pas que l'on se fasse repérée ! »

_Ah ! Je crois bien qu'elles vont devenir inséparables les deux demoiselles. Je me doute que Niny fait cela à cause de l'enfance trop brève qu'elle n'a pas eu. Mais bon … je me suis comporté du mieux que je le pouvais quand elle n'était encore qu'une fille-Apitrini._

« Niny va se comporter comme une grande sœur pour elle, c'est tant mieux. »

« Si tu crois que je la laisserai s'approcher de ma fille, tu te trompes lourdement. »

« Notre fille. Je tiens à te corriger puisque tu oublies aussi vite que ton estomac réclame à manger. Et je pense qu'avoir Niny et Migacirpy autour d'elle est une bonne chose. Car pour l'heure, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'aller dans des villes avec d'autres filles-pokémon de son âge. Migacirpy et Niny étant encore assez jeunes, elles sont parfaites pour l'aider dans son éducation. »

« Assez jeunes, assez jeunes ? Hey ! Nev ! Tu as peut-être deux ans de plus que moi ! Et encore, je n'en suis pas sûre ! N'exagère pas trop non plus ! »

_Voilà que la femme-Léviator s'exclame alors que je pousse un petit soupir amusé. Je ne pensais pas à mal bien entendu. Mais bon, elle se colle contre moi et dépose un baiser sonore sur ma joue avant de reprendre :_

« Je te prouverai ce soir encore une fois que j'ai tout ce qu'il faut comme charme adulte pour contenter un joli héros comme toi. Tu seras bien entendu libre, n'est-ce pas ? Ça serait bête de louper cela. Je sais que tu as un appétit d'ogre quand il le faut. »

… … … _Il vaut mieux alors que j'évite de lui répondre. C'est très embarrassant et … Qu'est-ce que … Niny vole à toute allure vers moi ! Ce n'est pas normal ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! Une femme-pokémon ailée est derrière elle ?! ZUT ! Je ne peux pas voler moi ! Elle crée des lames d'air, blessant le dos de la femme-Apireine qui protège désespéramment la jeune fille dans ses bras. MA FILLE !_

« NINY ! Descends en piqué ! Maintenant ! » _hurle-je avant de planter un bras entier dans le sol, en extirpant un gigantesque pieu de terre, de la taille de Giréléna. Je l'envoie en direction de la femme-Airmure, celle-ci se la prenant la pointe en plein cœur avant de s'écrouler au sol, morte sur le coup. Je sais pas pourquoi mais là, sur le moment, j'étais comme un démon … je voulais vraiment la tuer ! Niny arrive à ma hauteur, Gilitée sautant de ses bras pour venir sangloter dans les miens. Je tente de la réconforter._

« T'en fais pas ma puce, ils ne viendront pas te déranger … pas du tout, va. »

« Mais mais mais … elle voulait nous faire mal ! Niny … dis … tu es blessée ? »

« Mais non, mais non. Regarde ? Je n'ai rien du tout ! »

_Elle tourne à toute allure sur elle-même, finissant par ne pas montrer son dos. Hum … même si c'est presque invisible, je vois de minuscules abeilles qui sortent pour soigner son dos. Oui, elle a été salement touchée mais elle veut réconforter la petite fille._

« Ne t'en fait pas, Gilitée. On volera une nouvelle fois dans les airs. Puis tu sais, tu pourras aussi voler un jour ! Et Migacirpy t'apprendra à nager, tiens ! » _s'exclame Niny alors que Migacirpy hoche la tête positivement, faisant un sourire pour rassurer Gilitée._

« D'accord, d'accord ! Alors, ça sera chouette ! »

_Humpf, normalement, c'était à ce moment que Giréléna devait prendre son rôle de mère et décider que c'était à elle de faire tout ça. Pourtant, elle ne parle pas, ne faisant que croiser les bras avec un peu de rage aux lèvres. Pff, irrécupérable._

« Nev ? Est-ce que je peux te parler en tête à tête ? »

_Hum ? Niny qui demande à me voir avec un air sérieux au visage ? Je délaisse Gilitée, Migacirpy allant la voir alors que je vais accompagner Niny. Quelques mètres plus loin, elle me dit avec un certain tremblement dans la voix :_

« Les femmes-pokémon métalliques … elles sont dans tous les environs. J'ai envoyé mes abeilles au cas où … pour être sûre et … elles sont toutes là. »

« Comment ça se fait ? Elles savent où nous sommes ? »

« Non, non … elles m'ont vues mais aucune n'a décidé de me suivre ou de m'arrêter, sauf celle qui m'a attaqué. Je crois qu'elles protègent quelque chose. »

« Quelque chose ou un lieu … hum … il va falloir que l'on force le chemin. Mais ce que je me demande, c'est comment vous arrivez à tenir tête à ces femmes-pokémon au fait. »

« Je pense que c'est le fait que tu sois un héros, ça nous renforce ! Ou alors, comme on sait comment les combattre, ça nous aide… même si de base, j'ai beaucoup de mal ! »

« Logique, tu es une femme-pokémon insecte. Tu n'es pas parmi les plus fortes que je connaisse … mais bon, si c'était la force qui faisait une personne hein ? »

« Il suffit juste d'un peu d'ingéniosité. Qu'est-ce que l'on fait, Nev ? Par rapport à ce que je t'ai dit ? On prévient Migacirpy et Giréléna ? »

« Oh, non … pas besoin … si tu veux bien rester avec elles. »

_Elle ne comprend pas ? Ce n'est pas grave. Je lui dépose un petit baiser sur le front alors qu'elle se met à rougir, ses gros yeux globuleux insectoïdes me fixant pendant quelques secondes. J'attends qu'elle s'éloigne et je me mets à courir à l'opposée. Je serre le pendentif dans mes mains, murmurant aux esprits en moi :_

« On va faire un peu de ménage, soyez prêtes. »

« Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne chose ? Tu vas te fatiguer sans savoir ce qui nous attend. » _me murmure une voix féminine, celle d'une adolescente, je crois bien._

« Bien entendu, Rygagagi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça ne serait pas le cas. »

« Tu vas t'exténuer sans réellement comprendre ce qui se passe. »

_Pfff ! Elle exagère juste un petit peu quand même. Je vais lui montrer ! Les autres esprits élémentaires acceptent ma demande alors que je sens leurs forces m'envahir. Voilà ! C'est parfait ! Je sens que je vais faire un gigantesque massacre ! Et pas du genre qui ne fait aucun dégât ! Hahaha ! J'entends une voix qui crie :_

« HEY ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ?! »

_J'ai juste le temps de lever les yeux en l'air que des flammes violettes s'en prennent aux premières femmes-pokémon dans les environs. Ohlala, le vilain massacre. Et la femme-pokémon que je vois, c'est bien entendu Giréléna._

« Niny a préféré ne pas garder le silence ! Je te jure ! Toi et tes conneries ! »

« HEY ! Je comptais faire le ménage aussi ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, Giréléna ! »

« Oui, oui, c'est ce qu'ils disent tous ! Débarrasse le plancher, tu risquerais de t'épuiser pour rien vu à quel point tu n'es pas endurant ! AH ! » _hurle à nouveau Giréléna alors que j'émet un grognement. Elle va voir de quel bois je me chauffe !_

« Moi aussi, je sais promettre un massacre quand je le désire ! ATTENTION ! »

_Les femmes-pokémon d'acier ne sont rien face à moi et à Giréléna ! Quand elle se met à se battre, elle fait un véritable carnage et je l'assiste. Je n'ai pas besoin de donner mon maximum … mais Niny avait raison, elles protègent quelque chose mais quoi ?_

_Je ne vais pas tarder à le découvrir, je le sens. Je prends une femme-pokémon ressemblant à une fourmi géante, avec de grosse mandibules de métal de chaque côté des joues, prête à me broyer en morceaux. Je la projette contre plusieurs rochers, les brisant sur le coup alors que bizarrement … un bruit étrange se fit entendre._

_J'ai du mal à comprendre … hmm … non … ce n'est pas que ça … il y a quelque chose … un bruit métallique ? C'était peut-être son corps ? Bon ! Je termine les différentes femmes-pokémon qui restent dans les environs, Giréléna faisant de même de son côté.._

« C'est fini ? Est-ce que l'on peut venir, Nev ? »

_La voix de Migacirpy résonne à mes oreilles et je réponds par l'affirmative. Bon, je ne veux pas vraiment montrer un tel spectacle à Gilitée mais je suis bien obligé. L'endroit est jonché de cadavres … de toutes les sortes. Hum … non, ce n'est pas bon._

« Papa ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles bougent plus ? »

« Car elles sont mortes, Gilitée. C'est ce qui arrive lorsqu'on embête trop ta mère ou ton père. Et morte, ça veut dire qu'elles ne bougeront plus, qu'elles ne se réveilleront plus et … »

« Giréléna ! Il y a d'autres façons de s'adresser à sa fille ! Tu es folle ou quoi ? »

« Ah … bon … ben zut alors. C'est bête pour elles mais il ne fallait pas qu'elles embêtent maman et papa … puis aussi Niny et Migacirpy ! »

« Nev, notre fille n'est pas en sucre, tu sembles l'oublier quelques fois. »

« Je voulais juste … que tout se passe bien, pfff … »

« Papa, maman, vous vous disputez encore ? Vous avez remarqué qu'il y a un trou dans le sol ? » _demande Gilitée avant de se rapprocher d'un corps de femme-pokémon d'acier. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait exactement ? Elle repousse juste le corps et montre une imposante plaque de métal au sol. Hey !_

_Je m'approche de la plaque et tape dessus du poing. C'était ça ! C'était là que se trouvait ce que j'avais entendu ! Je n'avais donc pas rêvé en fin de compte ! Mais où …hum ? Une poignée ? C'est bien vrai ça ? C'est aussi simple ?_

_Je la tire de toutes mes forces et projette l'ouverture en arrière, Giréléna me hurlant de faire attention. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? C'est quoi cet endroit ? Ce n'est quand même pas ce que je pense, n'est-ce pas ?_

« Ben qu'est-ce que tu attends, Nev ? On y va ? »

« Ca pourrait être dangereux, très dangereux les filles et … »

_Je n'ai pas le temps de terminer ma phrase que Niny descend déjà dans l'ouverture que je viens de faire. Pourquoi est-ce que l'on ne m'écoute jamais ? Je ne sais même pas où ça va nous mener ! Je ne sais même pas ce qui nous attend ! Elles sont folles._


	7. Chapitre 6 : Pour les soulager

**Chapitre 6 : Pour les soulager**

« Que tout le monde reste auprès de moi. Je ne sais pas du tout où ça va nous emmener. »

_Je tente de me montrer rassurant mais je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour ça. Cet endroit … est sinistre. Dès l'instant où nous sommes descendus, il s'avère que les murs … étaient faits de métal. Oui, entièrement fait de métal. C'est bien la première fois que je vois un bâtiment souterrain constitué uniquement de ce matériau._

« C'est froid, très froid … et ça semble complètement dénué de toute vie. »

« Pourtant, je préfère me méfier. On ne sait jamais. Un endroit comme ça, sans âme qui vive ? Il faut bien quelqu'un pour le créer, j'imagine. »

_Mais quand même, comment est-ce que nous avons pu tomber là-dessus sans même nous en rendre compte auparavant ? Je trouve cela sacrément étrange, je dois le reconnaître. Et je n'aime pas cet endroit, il me fait un peu … froid dans le dos._

« Papa, est-ce que je peux prendre ta main, dis ? »

_Voilà que la petite fille Giratina m'implore cela. Je lui souris tendrement et lui signale que oui. Elle colle sa petite main dans la mienne tandis que j'avance. J'observe les trois femmes-pokémon. Bon, visiblement, de leur côté, il n'y a pas autant de craintes que ça._

« Mais quand même … c'est quoi ces choses ? Elles semblent bizarres. »

_Un assemblage de métal, de caoutchouc, de boutons et autres. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait un bond dans le temps … mais dans le futur, dans un futur plus qu'éloigné. A quoi est-ce que toutes ces machines servent réellement ? Mais il n'y a pas que ça. La question la plus importante est : qui a pu créer tout cela ? Car je n'en ai aucune idée._

« Humpf … je vous jure. C'est simplement avec de la chance que nous avons fini par trouver sa cachette, il semblerait bien. » _déclare Giréléna alors que je tourne ma tête vers elle aussitôt. Je lui demande d'une voix lente :_

« Qu'est-ce que … ça veut dire, Giréléna ? Tu sais qui a fait ça ? »

« Et tu le sais parfaitement. De toute façon, en vue de l'allure à laquelle nous avançons, il y a des chances que nous trouvions des expériences. »

« Des expériences ? Tu ne veux quand même pas dire qu'ici, il s'agit de … »

« Tu en as mis du temps à comprendre. Continuons d'avancer … et prépare-toi au pire malheureusement, c'est ce qui va nous attendre. »

_Me préparer au pire ? C'est déjà le cas. Avec les paroles de Giréléna, Niny et Migacirpy ont aussi compris où nous nous trouvions. Le hasard faisait bien … les choses ou presque. J'aimerai penser que c'était une bonne chose mais je ne me fais pas d'illusions, pas du tout. Comment … est-ce que je peux envisager tout ça ? Comment réagir ? Je n'ai qu'une solution en tête : tuer. Je vais devoir tuer si je veux m'en sortir et sauver Gilitée au cas où._

« Faiiiiiim … j'ai faiiiiiiiim. Quelqu'un ? Me donner … manger ? »

_Une voix féminine se fait entendre sur la droite. Mais il n'y a rien du tout ! Il n'y a que le mur de métal … qu'est-ce que ça … veut dire ? HEY ! Je veux une explication ! Je m'approche du mur, tapotant dessus, la voix reprenant :_

« Qui … est là ? Manger … sperme … homme … qui … qui est là ? »

_Est-ce que je dois parler ? Est-ce que je dois répondre ? Je vais surtout rester complètement muet avant de me mettre à courir. Vite ! Si c'est sur la droite, j'ai juste à prendre un maximum de couloirs qui va vers cette direction !_

« Mais c'est un vrai labyrinthe ici ou quoi ? Je ne sais même pas par où aller ! »

« Arrête donc de t'énerver et reste concentré plutôt … tu crois vraiment que ça va te mener à quelque part si tu fais du zèle ? Pfff … tu n'as rien appris en plus de deux ans, visiblement. »

« Il n'est pas question d'apprendre ou non ! Je veux juste … »

_Je m'immobilise lorsque l'on pénètre dans la nouvelle pièce. Je veux … juste … que … que … que … J'ai un haut le cœur avant que Giréléna ne pose une main sur les yeux de Gilitée._

« Il ne faut pas que tu regardes ça, Gilitée. »

« M … Maman, pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas voir ? Maman ? Il y a une odeur qui pique … qui pique très fort, qu'est-ce que … »

« Ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas bien grave, mon ange. Ce n'est rien. »

« Oh je me sens mal, Nev. » _me dit Migacirpy. Il faut dire que même Niny ne peut pas rester de marbre. C'est quoi … cette monstruosité ? Enfin … ces machines qui … semblent disséquer une … femme-Pomdepik, lui arrachant chaque petit morceau d'écorce bleue, comme pour la dépouiller dans son intégralité._

_Et autant dire que le spectacle était peu ragoûtant. La femme-Pomdepik n'était en fait qu'un tronc avec une tête … aucun bras, aucun pied … et même si elle était dénudée … chaque morceau d'écorce retiré laissait place à une plaie béante ensanglantée.  
><em>

« Stoppez … stoppez … je … pas … devenir … femme … métal. »

« L'acier est immortel. L'acier est éternel. Ses carapaces vous rendront invincibles. »

_C'était l'une des machines qui parlait de la sorte ? RIEN A FOUTRE ! RIEN DU TOUT ! Je fais briller mon pendentif et pousse un hurlement avant de fracasser les pinces d'un bon coup de maul, Giréléna criant en même temps :_

« NON ! ARRÊTE CA NEV ! TU FAIS … »

_C'était trop tard. Je l'avais fait ! Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait mais je l'ai accompli !_

_Des décharges électriques zèbrent la pièce alors que je me concentre le plus rapidement possible pour faire apparaître un dôme de terre autour de moi, puisant dans toute l'énergie que je possède par rapport à Rigorek._

« Imbécile ! Ce sont des machines ! Si tu fais ça, tu … »

« JE LE SAIS ! Ne me crie pas dessus, Giréléna ! »

« MOUIIIIIIIN ! Maman ! Papa ! Vous battez pas ! MOUIN ! »

« On ne se bat pas, Gilitée, promis. » _dis-je ainsi que Giréléna en même temps alors que je retire le dôme de pierre. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que j'ai … fait ? Des flammes ? De l'électricité qui sort de nombreux câbles … et puis le corps de la femme-Pomdepik qui est parcouru de spasmes. Niny pousse un cri avant de se mettre à courir, du miel sortant de ses mains pour venir badigeonner la femme-Pomdepik._

« Reine … Apixy ? Est-ce … vous ? Es… Est-ce … vous ? » _bredouille la femme-Pomdepik alors que Niny continue d'appliquer son miel, celui-ci étant inefficace._

« Je ne suis pas la reine Apixy ! Je suis Niny, sa fille ! Attends un peu, je termine de te sauver ! Ne bouge pas trop, ça sera … »

« Apixy … Niny … vous êtes revenue … nous sauver hein ? Merci … il y a d'autres … femmes … pokémon … d'autres espèces. Il faut les … sauver … reine … Niny. »

_J'ai commis une bêtise, une grosse bêtise. Je m'en rends compte que maintenant … mais je le regrette … je le regrette amèrement alors que je regarde ce qui se trouve en face de moi. Niny sanglote un peu, fermant les yeux de la femme-insecte._

« Ce n'était pas elle qui avait parlé … Nev. »

« Je le sais bien … Il vaut mieux que nous partions maintenant … j'espère que tu comprendras pourquoi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je le comprends, Nev. Je le comprens. Il vaut mieux que je ne reste pas ici plus longtemps … oui … il vaut mieux que je parte maintenant. »

_Elle continue de se murmurer ça tout en quittant la pièce. Je me sens si faible à ce moment précis. Je crois que … je veux partir de cet endroit. Ce que j'ai vu, je me doute que ce n'est que le début de la fin … que le commencement …_

« Je ferai mieux de ne plus penser à ça, je crois bien … »

« Pourtant, tu es responsable de ce qui s'est passé, qu'importe ce que tu tentes de faire, Nev. » _me rétorque Giréléna, voulant bien enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie pour le remuer lentement et profondément. Ca l'amuse hein ?_

« Tu es juste une idiote. Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment hein ? Bon sang, si y en a d'autres, il faut que l'on trouve le moyen de les libérer ! »

_Pourtant, ce n'est que le début de l'horreur que j'ai à voir … Elle n'est pas la seule… d'autres sont dans des cuves. Est-ce que je dois les libérer ? Elles souffrent en silence, je le vois sur leurs visages mais il n'y a pas que ça.  
><em>

_Il y a tellement de choses … ah … je … non … Comment faire ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je commence à trembler de tout mon être avant de transformer le maul en épée. Giréléna me regarde avec surprise, me demandant :_

« Nev, tu n'as quand même pas dans l'idée de ... »

« Pardonnez-moi, je vais vous soulager de cette souffrance. »

« Est-ce que c'est vraiment la meilleure solution ? »

_Niny me regarde droit dans les yeux alors que je détourne la tête. C'est la seule que j'ai en tête à ce moment précis. Je prends une profonde respiration avant de dire :_

« Je vais juste les soulager … est-ce que l'on peut emmener Gilitée ailleurs ? Même si elle a déjà vu des morts, c'est … totalement différent. »

« Tu n'as pas envie que ta fille voit que tu es un meurtrier qui tue des innocentes ? »

« C'est exactement ça, Giréléna. Est-ce que tu peux le faire alors, s'il te plaît ? » _demande-je une nouvelle fois alors qu'elle s'exécute, emportant la petite fille-Giratina avec elle._

_Niny et Migacirpy veulent rester ? Est-ce qu'elles comprennent ce que je vais faire ? Il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière. Avec lenteur, je prends une profonde respiration avant de planter ma lame dans la cuve. Mais je ne m'attarde pas. Je disparais aux yeux de Niny et Migacirpy, créant un trou dans chaque cuve, celles-ci s'ensanglantant alors que le trou est vite remplacé par un petit morceau de glace. Oui … je vois leurs corps disparaître dans le sang qui s'échappe de la blessure mortelle que je leur crées._

« Qu'elles reposent en paix … elles le méritent tant. Adieu … vous toutes … »

« Nev ? Est-ce que tu es sûr … qu'elles iront quelque part ? »

« Si l'endroit où se trouve Harsia est ce qui attends les êtres bons … je préfère encore qu'elles se réunissent tous ailleurs, dans les plus sombres abysses … au moins, elles seront tranquilles. Continuons notre épuration. »

« Epuration ? Tu … tu veux purger cet endroit ? »

« Je le veux, Migacirpy. Il n'y a pas d'autres possibilités à mes yeux. » _dis-je alors que je vois parfaitement que je l'ai choquée … chose plus que rare._

_Mais … c'est ainsi et pas autrement. Je ne peux pas concevoir ce qui se passe d'une autre manière. Je n'y arrive pas, je suis juste bloqué sur cette idée._

« C'est donc vous qui causent autant de troubles dans mon laboratoire ? »

_Cette voix, je la reconnais ! GANASIA ! Je me tourne vers l'origine de cette voix, Giréléna et Gilitée étant revenues auprès de moi. Je tiens fermement mon arme en main alors que la femme-Génésect est là … en face de moi._

« Comment se fait-il que vous ayez trouvé ma base ? Mon laboratoire ? »

« Oh, tu sais, j'ai décidé d'emmener Nev dans cet endroit. Du moins, de l'y inciter. »

_Dyrkri a fait quoi ? Et comment est-ce qu'elle aurait pu de toute façon ? Je ne me suis pas laissé manipuler et … non … elle faisait ça discrètement ?_

« C'est exact, Nev. Sans même que tu ne le remarques et donc … que les autres le remarquent. Je suis sûre que Ganasia a apprécié ma surprise. »

« Dyrkri. Encore toi, tu te mêles toujours de ce qui ne te regarde pas. Tu ne peux pas te contenter d'obéir sagement aux ordres, n'est-ce pas ? Il faut que tu t'en mêles. »

« Oh, j'ai toujours détesté tes expériences contre-nature pour tenter de survivre … tel un insecte que tu es. Mais bon, aujourd'hui, tout cela va s'arrêter. »

_Voilà que les deux femmes-pokémon se disputent. Sauf que la voix provient de mon corps. Elle peut quand même éviter de continuer cela ? C'est vraiment plus que perturbant avec tout ça hein ? Elle ne l'a peut-être pas encore remarqué mais bon …_

« Fais donc la fanfaronne. Les faits sont là : tu as toujours possédé des corps éphémères, destinés à mourir très jeune alors que moi, je suis restée la même malgré tous ces millénaires. Tu ne comprends donc pas à quel point tes actes sont risibles ? »

« Mes actes sont risibles ? Hahaha … Pour quelqu'un qui s'évertue à vouloir rester en vie alors que son existence est terminée depuis des siècles, je ne sais pas comment le prendre. »

_Je crois que Dyrkri n'aime pas cette femme-pokémon. Elle me donne une petite migraine, me signalant dans la tête que je n'avais pas à me mêler de ça. HEY ! Ce n'était pas moi qui mettais ça sur la place publique hein ? Je ne suis pas comme ça !_

« Bon, de toute façon, on va vite régler ça à la méthode habituelle. GANASIA ! Pour toi, je ne permettrai pas de te sceller ! »

« Oh ? Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Vous n'avez pas réussi à éliminer les deux cousines de Giréléna et vous pensez réussir à me tuer ? »

« Oh … Juste le penser ne sera pas suffisant. Je compte bien l'accomplir ! » _m'écrie-je avant de pousser un râle ! Elle va vite comprendre que …_

« Et tu penses aussi que je serai seule ? »

_Hum ? J'ai normalement fait pas mal de ravage non ? Il ne doit rien lui rester … mais si tel était le cas, qu'est-ce que je ferai ? En plus, cet endroit n'était pas forcément très très grand … et surtout sous terre. Je ne pourrai pas me permettre de me battre dans les airs._


	8. Chapitre 7 : Protéger sa famille

**Chapitre 7 : Protéger sa famille**

« Ganasia ! ATTENDS UN PEU QUE JE M'OCCUPE DE TOI ! »

« Tu n'as pas réussi à me battre auparavant … pourquoi cela devrait maintenant fonctionner hum ? Est-ce que tu t'en doutes ? »

_Elle croit faire quoi avec de telles paroles ? Réussir à m'embrouiller ? Je ne suis pas aussi faible que ça, contrairement à ce qu'elle veut croire. Je vais lui montrer ce qu'il lui en coute de me prendre pour le dernier des idiots. Mon épée en main, je cours vers elle mais elle ne bouge pas de sa position. Avec vivacité, j'amorce un mouvement à l'horizontal._

_Je suis sûr de réussir à atteindre son corps ! Je sais que je vais y arriver ! Je vais me débarrasser d'elle et ensuite, je pourrai … non ? Mon arme ricoche contre son bras droit, elle est protégée … et il y a une forte lumière qui sort du truc qui est sur son dos mais qui passe au-dessus de sa tête ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?!_

« Tu vas disparaitre aussi vite que tu es venu. »

« Et tu penses que je te permettrais de faire ça ? » _murmure une voix derrière moi, une queue m'agrippant au niveau du corps avant de me tirer en arrière comme si de rien n'était._

« Ginéléna ? Ne te mêle pas de ce combat ! »

« C'est vrai. J'ai de quoi vous occuper. » _déclare Ganasia avant de pointer son bras droit vers le plafond, un petit signal sonore se faisant entendre :_

« Cages ouvertes. Expériences incomplètes sorties de leurs hibernations. Attention. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?! » _crie-je alors qu'elle émet un petit rire :_

« Un peu de distraction pour les autres. Moi-même, je compte bien m'occuper de toi. »

_Elle veut nous séparer ? Elle veut séparer nos forces, c'est bien ça ? Mais je ne compte pas me laisser faire ! Je vais aller les aider et … Giréléna me donne une baffe avec sa queue :_

« Arrête ça et vas lui éclater sa face. Je vais voir comment je peux aider Niny et Migacirpy. Pendant ce temps, Gilitée restera avec moi, aucun problème ? »

« Aucun problème … mais fais attention à elle au cas où. »

_Je ne peux que dire cela alors qu'elle hoche la tête, quittant la pièce pour me laisser seul avec Ganasia. Celle-ci recommence à faire briller l'orifice qui se trouve au-dessus de sa tête. On dirait une sorte de tube mais non pas cylindrique … qu'est-ce que …_

« Tu n'apprécies pas mon canon ? Mais qu'importe, tu vas pouvoir y gouter ! »

« Et tu crois vraiment que je vais me laisser faire comme ça ? Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends, pauvre folle ?! Auparavant, je n'avais pas prévu un tel combat mais aujourd'hui, c'est totalement différent ! Je vais te faire payer tous ces crimes que tu as commis ! »

« Viens donc, je t'attends. Montre-moi ce que le soi-disant héros de la déesse est capable. »

_Oh, elle ne va pas tarder à le découvrir car je vais me faire une joie de l'éliminer définitivement pour qu'elle comprenne sa souffrance … mais surtout celle qu'elle a faite à toutes ces femmes-pokémon ! Même moi, je n'aurai pas pensé à une telle chose !_

_Mais pourtant … malgré tous les coups que je donne, aucun n'arrive à passer outre son armure. Je ne pensais pas que le métal qui pouvait recouvrir une femme-pokémon était aussi résistante … ou alors, c'était spécial._

« Surpris, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne pensais pas que j'utilisai le même alliage pour ma personne que pour ces pathétiques créatures métallisées, non ? Si ? Quelle idiotie de ta part. Tu ne pourras pas réussir à me terrasser … ni même me blesser. Abandonne tout espoir. »

« Ce n'est pas dans mes intentions. Je n'ai jamais été ainsi, dommage, non ? »

_Je lui parle sur le même ton car je ne compte pas abandonner ce combat qui vient juste de débuter. Je sais comment réussir à la battre … je peux utiliser tous les esprits élémentaires, comme à mon habitude, pour réussir à …_

« Bon, bon bon … Qu'attends-tu pour parer ton corps d'une armure de pierre ? »

« Si tu le prends comme ça … on va plutôt jouer au même jeu que toi ! »

_Je sais ce que je vais faire ! Même si cela me parait sacrément difficile, voilà que je me retrouve avec une belle armure de métal sur le corps … enfin, une protection de métal. J'ai l'impression d'être un véritable chevalier._

_Et avec ça, je … qu'est-ce que … je fais un bond en arrière, évitant des flammes qui sortent du canon qui se trouve au-dessus du crâne de Ganasia. Voilà ! Un canon ! Je cherchais le nom mais je l'ai trouvé ! Des flammes ? Le métal fond rapidement face à ça ! Mon armure de métal disparait rapidement pour prendre place à celle qui est faite de pierre. Je m'excuse auprès de Stelireg alors que je réfléchis à ce que je dois faire … hum …_

« Oh ? Maintenant la pierre ? Soit … Je crois qu'elle ne supporte pas les fortes pressions aqueuses, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Elle n'est quand même pas … » _murmura une voix adolescente en moi. Rygagagi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut me dire ? Ce n'est pas des flammes qui sortent du canon de Ganasia mais un jet d'eau ! Et à forte pression ! Je tente de parer avec ma lame mais celle-ci me quitte les mains, le jet percutant mon armure de pierre, la faisant exploser alors que je me retrouve allongé sur le sol, crachant du sang. Ce n'est … pas normal, hein ?_

« Elle est capable de manier tous les éléments qu'elle désire. Un travail de longue durée, de plusieurs siècles voire millénaires. »

« Dyrkri ! Tu aurais pu me prévenir avant non ?! Ou tu préfères me voir mort ?! »

« Si tu meures … je n'aurai plus aucun endroit où me cacher. Je ne peux pas me permettre ça. Je le refuse … catégoriquement. Relèves-toi donc. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour m'aider ? »

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire pour ne pas t'aider si tu continues ainsi, compris ? »

_Tsss … Toujours aussi aimable. J'aimerai vraiment qu'un moment, je puisse voir Dyrkri et lui dire ses quatre vérités … ou cinq … ou six ? Je ne sais pas en fait. Je pousse un soupir avant de reprendre la parole mais je suis aussitôt interrompu :_

« Si tu survis, peut-être que je te laisserai me voir. Est-ce que mon corps si parfait t'intéresse tant que ça, Nev ? Si tel est le cas … »

« Non, je veux juste surtout voir à quoi ressemble celle qui pollue mon esprit depuis des jours et des jours … voire même des années si j'ai bien compris tout ça. »

« HAHAHAHA ! Vraiment … imbécile. Si ce n'était que des années. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, Dyrkri ? »

« Tu verras bien … un jour … de toute façon. »

_Ca ne répond pas franchement à ma question mais je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je ne me concentre plutôt sur Ganasia. Celle-ci produit maintenant des orbes électriques, cherchant à me foudroyer avec. Elle peut vraiment utiliser TOUS les éléments à sa guise ?! Avec une telle pensée, j'avoue que je n'estime pas mes chances être très grandes et …_

« Elle n'est pas la seule à pouvoir utiliser tous les éléments dans cette pièce. Il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui en est capable mais cela … »

« NEV ! NEV ! Nous sommes de retour ! » _hurle la voix de Migacirpy alors que je ne détourne pas mon regard de Ganasia. Je ne peux pas me le permettre, pas du tout._

« Comment est-ce que ça s'est passé ? »

« Ben pas si bien que ça … visiblement, elles voulaient toutes s'en prendre à Gilitée donc on a réussi à la défendre mais à côté, on a fini par être blessé, voilà tout. »

« D'accord, soignez-vous toutes si vous le pouvez. »

_Je ne sais pas comment mais je dois battre Ganasia ! Celle-ci me semble être hors d'atteinte alors qu'elle a un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Ses gros yeux rouges m'observent pendant qu'elle prépare une nouvelle décharge … mais de quel élément ? Des flammes encore ? Cette fois, je suis prêt à …_

« Recule maintenant, Nev ! Elle utilise des flammes issues des dragons ! »

_Le même genre de flammes qu'elle ?! C'est une blague ou quoi ? Je dois me … non ! Ce ne sont pas des flammes qui me ciblent ! Elles ciblent Gilitée ! SALOPE ! JE VAIS LA CREVER !_

_Je protège de tout mon corps ma petite fille alors que les flammes recouvrent mon dos. Elles brûlent ! Elles brûlent ma chair alors que je commence à trembler de tout mon être. La voix de Dyrkri me chuchote dans le crâne :_

« Oui … laisses-toi faire … laisses-toi envahir par ce sentiment … qu'importe ce … »

« PAS CETTE FOIS ! GANASIA ! TU DEPASSES LES BORNES ! »

_Ce n'est pas ma voix ou celle de Dyrkri qui parle mais Giréléna. Soudainement, un trou se forme dans le plafond, laissant filtrer les rayons du soleil alors que Giréléna a fait apparaître ses ailes, la bouche grande ouverte._

« Je vais te ramener dans le même état que tes expériences pour avoir essayé de toucher à ma fille ! Je vais te le refaire regretter ! Je vais te faire regretter d'être née ! »

« Oh ? Tu me sembles bien énervée … pourtant, si ces flammes te touchaient, tu serais morte … comme ta propre fille d'ici quelques minutes. »

« Touche à ma fille et il ne restera vraiment plus rien de toi. »

_Je me suis redressé et bien que mon dos souffre le martyr, je fais un sourire à ma petite fille, lui disant de se cacher derrière Migacirpy et Niny. Je commence à faire paraître des pieux de glace autour de moi, les envoyant en même temps que la sphère ectoplasmique que Giréléna a préparée pour toucher Ganasia. Rien … rien à faire. Rien du tout !_

« Je n'arrive pas à la toucher, Giréléna ! »

« Merci, je l'ai remarqué aussi ! Tu veux que je te dise quoi hein ?! »

« Aids-moi au lieu ! Tu ne vois pas que l'on … »

« LA FERME ! NEV ! Si tu étais capable d'y arriver tout seul, ça serait bien mieux ! MAIS NON ! Il a fallu que ça ne soit pas le cas ! BIEN ENTENDU ! »

_HEY ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me crie dessus ? Bon, c'est vrai que je hausse la voix aussi mais quand même ! Y a des limites aussi hein ?! Je tente de tout faire pour sauver tout le monde ! C'est ce que je … Migacirpy et Niny se lancent dans la bataille, délaissant alors complètement Gilitée qui est toujours en retrait. Tant que ma fille n'est pas en danger … mais à côté, je vois qu'elles sont sévèrement blessées._

« Nev ! Ne t'en fait pas ! A nous quatre, je suis sûre que nous arriverons à l'abattre ! Je dois lui faire payer tout ce qu'elle a fait à la race des femmes-insectes ! »

« Ne fait pas trop de zèle non plus, Niny ! Je ne pourrai pas toujours être derrière toi, je tiens à te le dire ! » _crie à son tour Migacirpy._

_Les deux femmes sont prêtes à tout pour m'aider. Je dois alors répondre à leur désir de me protéger … et surtout d'éliminer Ganasia ! On va bien finir par trouver un moyen de l'abattre définitivement cette saleté ! OUI ! Il doit y avoir un moyen ! Un moyen sûr et certain !_

« Vous savez ce que je vais faire ? J'ai une idée de génie … Pourquoi est-ce que je n'y ait pas pensé avant ? Cette fille … je sais ce que je vais faire d'elle. »

_Cette fille ? De qui est-ce qu'elle parle ? Je tourne mon visage Gilitée, celle-ci tremblant de tout son corps. Je tente de me rapprocher d'elle mais voilà que plusieurs attaques tentent de m'atteindre, que ça soit des flammes, des pics de glace ou alors des boules électriques. Je tente de les esquiver mais cela me force à m'éloigner de Gilitée qui reste seule._

« Dénialka … elle aussi sait manier l'acier … sur son corps, c'est vrai. Mais en même temps, ce n'est pas ce que je veux … Oui … »

_Elle éclate d'un rire tonitruant tout en nous fixant. Nous sommes tous au sol, haletants et fatigués. Elle est puissante ! Terriblement puissante ! Et ses capacités à pouvoir manier ce qu'elle désire, que ça soit des flammes, de l'électricité, de la terre, même de la végétation ! Je suis sûr qu'elle est capable de tout ça ! Mais … mais mais … il doit bien y avoir un moyen de la vaincre ! Elle nous fait un sourire dédaigneux avant de reprendre :_

« Je vais transformer la fille de la reine des femmes-pokémon en femme-pokémon de métal. Une véritable petite poupée de destruction, sans aucune émotion ou sentiment. Juste une poupée avec laquelle on peut s'amuser sans même se poser de questions. Je pense que oui … je m'amuserai à lui retirer un bras, puis un autre bras. Oh … et ses écailles juvéniles. Cela sera un plaisir de les retirer une par une pour les remplacer par de l'acier liquide sur son corps … et encore fumant à cause d'une fonte récente. »

« Ah … je vois … je vois ton but … Enfin, tu as réussi. Hahaha. Giréléna ? »

« Ne t'en fait pas, Nev. Nous avions visiblement la même idée, toi et moi. »

« Tant mieux … oui … tant mieux … » _soupire-je avant de me déplacer avec lenteur à côté de Giréléna. Nous sommes tous les deux devant Gilitée, gardant notre fille entre nous deux._

« Je veux bien faire une exception pour cette fois, Nev. Mais il faut que cette exception marque bien son esprit, tu es d'accord ? » _me dit Giréléna._

_Ma main libre vient serrer celle de droite de Gilitée alors que Giréléna serre celle de gauche. Mais ce n'est pas ça le plus inquiétant. C'est la déferlante que je ressens autour de moi et Giréléna. C'est si rare que … je me sente tellement en osmose avec elle._

« S'en prendre à notre fille … » _commence-je._

« C'était bien ta dernière erreur. » _complète Giréléna après lui._

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous … »

« Allons mettre un terme à ton existence. » _termine Giréléna alors que je prends une profonde respiration. J'en suis sûr et certain : moi et Giréléna, cette fois, nous sommes en parfaite harmonie. On va massacrer Ganasia._

« … … … Même après tout ce temps, on ne peut … pas briser ça. » _me chuchote une voix._


	9. Chapitre 8 : Ravages

**Chapitre 8 : Ravages**

« Nev. Je l'attaque par la gauche, tu l'attaques par la droite. Compris ? »

« Le message est bien passé. On va lui faire regretter le jour où elle est née. »

_Je parle en même temps que Giréléna alors que nous mettons en position pour nous battre. Dès que je fais un premier mouvement, je pars subitement vers la gauche alors que Giréléna part vers la droite. Ganasia hausse un sourcil, disant :_

« Qu'est-ce que vous … manigancez ?! »

_Elle ne devait pas s'attendre à ça hein ? C'est comme ça que l'on fonctionne, moi et Giréléna ! Je balance des pieux de pierre en direction de Ganasia alors que Giréléna se concentre et fait apparaître une sphère issue de l'énergie des morts. On frappe en même temps mais je transforme mon épée en maul, décidant de prêter main forte à la puissance de Giréléna, tapant dans la sphère ectoplasmique._

« AVEC LE BONJOUR DE NEV ! »

_La sphère percuta le corps de Ganasia, la repoussant contre un mur, le traversant complètement malgré sa carapace d'acier. C'est … la première fois que ça semble aussi efficace. J'en suis vraiment … choqué même._

« Et ce n'est que le début de ce que je te prépare, sale petite garce. Je vais te faire passer l'envie de vouloir toucher à ma fille. »

_Aie, aie, aie, Giréléna était en mode furax. Il ne fallait pas trop la provoquer mais en un sens, même moi, j'étais en rage contre Ganasia. Qu'elle se relève ! Ce n'était pas encore fini ! La femme-insecte de métal se redressa, s'époussetant avant de dire :_

« Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle combinaison, hum … c'est presque problématique … mais vous êtes toujours dans mon domaine. Vous ne pouvez rien faire contre moi, qu'importe ce que vous tenterez de faire … vous êtes bien trop faibles, tous les deux ! »

« Giréléna, c'est moi ou elle ne nous connait pas autant qu'elle ne le croit ? »

« Faisons-lui une surprise, une mauvaise surprise … »

_Croire que c'est tout ce que l'on a donné, elle va l'avoir bien mauvaise. De toute façon, Migacirpy et Niny ont finalement compris que c'était à moi et à Giréléna de s'occuper de Ganasia. Il y avait des choses à ne pas faire … et cette idiote avait réussi à nous mettre en colère tous les deux ! Elle allait vite comprendre sa souffrance !_

« Giréléna, j'ai une idée … mais je la garde pour quand nous serons sûrs de réussir à en terminer avec elle. Elle ne pourra rien faire … mais j'aurai besoin de toi. »

« Quand nous serons sûrs ? On va l'exterminer ! Et je sais que tu as besoin de moi ! »

« Bien entendu, bien entendu … FAIS ATTENTION A TOI ! »

_Bien que cela soit difficile, j'arrive à pousser le haut de son corps, lui permettant d'éviter alors une série de flammes violettes. Zut de zut ! Heureusement que j'étais là sinon, Giréléna aurait eu très chaud et … ahem._

« Tu veux bien retirer tes mains de ma poitrine, Nev ? »

_J'avais oublié à quel point … ils étaient gros et généreux. Rien à avoir avec ceux de Niny ou Migacirpy. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ?! Je retire mes mains à vive allure et l'aide à se redresser avant de dire d'une voix lente et un peu inquiète :_

« Pas trop de blessures quand même ? »

« A part que je me suis cogné à cause de toi, non, ça va … mais tu aurais pu faire un peu plus attention et … pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes ainsi ? »

« Pour rien, Giréléna. Pour rien … je vais te donner mon idée. »

« Et vous pensez vraiment que je vais vous laisser faire ? » _déclare Ganasia dans mon dos alors que je me concentre pour faire apparaître deux dômes autour de moi et Giréléna. Un de pierre et un de glace. On voit à peine à travers._

« Un coin bien tranquille pour nous deux mais je pense que je peux faire mieux. »

« Arrête tes bêtises, Giréléna, je ne fais pas ça pour nous … mais pour elle. Bon, je vais t'expliquer ce que je veux que l'on fasse. »

« Je t'écoute. » _dis-t-elle, croisant ses bras. Je pense que je l'ai vexée mais qu'importe, je ne suis pas là pour lui faire plaisir. Pas du tout. Je m'approche d'elle et commence à lui chuchoter quelque chose dans le creux de l'oreille. Pendant que je fais ça, sa langue vient me caresser ma joue, me faisant frissonner. _« HEY ! Arrête tes bêtises ! »

« Ton idée … est un peu folle … mais je pense vraiment que nous pouvons l'éliminer définitivement avec une telle attaque. Comment est-ce que tu y as pensé ? »

« Tout simplement quand je me suis rappelé comment je communiquais avec Gilitée. C'est donc possible ou non ? »

« Ça l'est … et vraiment, cet enfant m'en aura fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Humpf, bon, je ne crois pas que ton dôme résiste réellement à cela. »

« J'en suis plutôt sûr et certain de mon côté, malheureusement. »

« Alors sortons de là et préparons-nous à l'éclater. N'hésite pas à préparer le terrain sans qu'elle ne le remarque. On aura besoin de tout ça. »

J_e sais parfaitement ce que je dois faire. J'hoche la tête néanmoins puis sans crier gare, elle vient me mordre l'oreille, allant jusqu'à l'ensanglanter avant qu'elle ne dise :_

« Hmmm … Délicieuse … cela faisait bien longtemps, oui. Très longtemps même. »

« Ne recommence plus ! Compris ?! »

_Je m'efforce de garder ma colère contre Ganasia mais je peux facilement la passer un peu sur Giréléna. Et qu'importe si elle me regarde avec étonnement et un peu de tristesse, je ne suis pas le bon samaritain ! Pas du tout !_

« Vous ne voulez pas sortir de votre cachette ? Je vais vous y forcer ! »

_Les dômes explosèrent en morceaux mais je suis déjà sorti, Giréléna m'accompagnant. Elle me serre dans sa queue avant de me projeter contre Ganasia, mon maul percutant son ventre, la repoussant sur quelques mètres bien que ce n'est pas bien efficace._

« Tu ne comprends donc pas ?! MON ARMURE EST INDESTRUCTIBLE ! »

_C'est vrai … Malgré la puissante attaque d'auparavant, je ne crois pas remarquer … qu'elle est blessée. Des flammes, il faut que je sois capable de produire des flammes ! Son métal ne pourra pas alors tenir face à ces flammes ! J'en suis certain !_

« Des flammes ? Tu veux vraiment des flammes ? »

« Dyrkri ? Si c'est pour encore te moquer de moi, je préfère que tu t'abstiennes. »

« Oh … et moi qui allait te proposer mes flammes pour affaiblir Ganasia. »

« … … … Et tu veux quoi en échange ? Car tu vas surement me demander quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement ? »

« Ne te remets pas en couple avec Giréléna. »

_Hein que quoi ? Qu'est-ce que … Je manque de m'étouffer. C'est quoi cette blague ?! Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient de me demander ? J'aimerai bien le savoir là ! Car elle exagère et pas qu'un peu ! Je n'ai pas du tout rêvé hein ? Elle vient de me dire … ça ? Elle ? Et pourquoi ça la concerne à la base hein ? J'aimerai bien le savoir !_

« Je vois pas pourquoi je devrais faire ça. »

« Ne le fait pas, c'est tout. Est-ce que tu peux me le promettre ? »

« Je ne te promets rien du tout car cela est un sujet qui ne te concerne vraiment pas. Tu ne veux pas m'aider autrement ? Alors bon, ce n'est pas grave, je vais me débrouiller. »

« Tais-toi, imbécile. Je vais te montrer ce qu'il faut faire alors. »

« Je pensais que tu n'allais pas m'aider, est-ce que je me serai trompé ? »

_Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je m'abstienne mais en même temps … elle a pourtant dit une telle chose. Comment est-ce que je … dois réagir ? Enfin, mes mains ne m'obéissent plus alors que je fais apparaître quelques petites flammes. Qu'est-ce que … je fais des flammes ? Moi ? Vraiment ? Comment est-ce possible ? Normalement, ce n'est pas à moi non ?_

« Je n'ai pas d'esprit élémentaire de feu ! »

« Ce sont mes propres pouvoirs … et tais-toi. Maintenant, je dois réagir vite ! »

_La voix en moi crie subitement alors que les flammes percutent la femme-insecte recouverte d'acier violet. Rien ? Ces flammes ne font rien du tout. J'en étais sûr !_

« Hum ? Des flammèches ? Vraiment ? Vous pensiez que cela serait suffisant pour réussir à me battre ? Vous n'avez pas été un peu présomptueux, vous tous ? C'est bien dommage pour vous que j'ai à m'occuper de votre cas … »

« Je n'en ai pas terminé ! » _crie une nouvelle fois la voix en moi avant qu'une nouvelle flamme n'apparaisse dans ma main droite. Mais la flamme disparait presque aussitôt, créant une vague de chaleur. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Dyrkri ?! Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu fabriques là ! Tu m'expliques ou quoi ? Je peux savoir ? HEIN ?! HEY ! »

« Tais-toi, Nev ! Regarde ce qui se passe justement devant toi ! »

« Mon armure ?! Comment est-ce que tu as réussi ça ?! »

_Son armure ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle … AH ! Elle est bien en train de fondre ?! C'est vraiment possible ? Je pensais que ce n'était qu'une erreur mais en fin de compte … je peux la battre ! MAINTENANT ! IL FAUT QU'ON LE FASSE !_

« Giréléna ! On le fait maintenant ! Prépares-toi ! »

_Je dois me concentrer ! Utiliser les pouvoirs de Géréci pour faire ce que je veux ! Maintenant ! Allez ! Concentration au maximum ! VITE ! Je crée soudainement des … miroirs de glace, que cela soit au sol ou alors tout autour de Ganasia. Celle-ci tourne sur elle-même, observant les différents miroirs, son armure fondant sur son corps :_

« Mon armure ! Mon armure millénaire ! Ancestrale ! Celle que j'ai depuis des milliers et des milliers d'années ! DES MILLIONS ! Tu as osé ! »

« Et ce n'est que le début, Giréléna, Nev, faites ce que vous pensiez être bon comme technique, les résultats ne devraient alors pas tarder à se montrer. »

_Pas besoin de me le dire ! J'ordonne à Giréléna de foncer dans un miroir, la femme-Giratina fonçant dessus … avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur. Rapidement, elle sort d'un autre miroir, créant des fissures sur l'armure à moitié fondue de Ganasia lorsqu'elle transforme ses mains en griffes, n'ayant aucun mal à cela._

« Mon armure ?! MON ARMURE ! »

« NEV ! Reste pas planté là ! Tu peux aussi venir la détruire ! Elle ne tiendra ! Débarrassons-nous en une bonne fois pour toutes ! On va lui faire payer ! » _m'hurle dessus Giréléna alors que j'hoche la tête. Bien entendu, ça doit se passer ainsi et pas autrement !_

_Mon maul percute le corps de Ganasia, brisant son armure au niveau de la poitrine. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant ! Je ne peux pas me contenter de ça ! Il me faut plus ! Encore plus ! JE VAIS … hein ? C'est quoi cette énergie qui irradie de mon corps ?_

« Projettes la maintenant sur Ganasia ! »

_J'en ai marre d'écouter Dyrkri mais je m'exécute. Mon arme tombe au sol alors qu'un rayon constitué d'énergie pure quitte mes mains réunies. Le rayon touche le corps de Ganasia, la projetant au plafond, celui-ci s'ouvrant malgré la dureté du métal avant qu'elle ne décolle dans les cieux. Son corps retombe une dizaine de secondes plus tard au sol._

« Elle est morte ? »

« Complètement morte. » _complète Giréléna en s'approchant du corps de Ganasia, encore parcouru par les flammes. Tant mieux, ça lui apprendra à cette garce._

« Alors allons-nous-en. » _dis-je avant qu'une voix robotique ne déclare :_

« Auto-destruction du laboratoire enclenchée. D'ici soixante secondes, tout sera détruit. »

« Vraiment ? Vraiment ? VRAIMENT ?! »

_Giréléna continue d'hurler mais je la prends par la main, la tirant vers moi tout en soulevant Gilitée pour l'emmener à mon cœur. Pas de temps à perdre ! Niny récupère mon épée sans aucune difficulté, contrairement à ce que je pensais et nous nous mettons à courir … ou ramper, ça dépends de la personne._

_Oui, on aurait pu passer par le trou que l'on avait créé dans la pièce où on a combattu Ganasia mais c'est trop tard et trop profond ! Courir ! Courir ! COURIR ! VITE ! Plus vite ! Dyrkri me dit les directions à prendre et nous arrivons finalement à quitter cet endroit. Giréléna fait apparaître ses ailes dans son dos, forçant Migacirpy à la suivre, l'attrapant par son long corps cylindrique alors que le laboratoire souterrain était en train de s'effondrer sous de multiples explosions._

« Auto-destruction terminée. Enclenchement du mode « résurrection de la dernière chance. » » _continue de dire la voix robotique malgré la destruction du bâtiment._

_Du métal liquide s'insinue à travers les débris, s'enfonçant sous ces derniers. Une quantité de plus en plus importante, issue des cadavres des différentes femmes-pokémon est en train de se réunir tandis que le groupe de Nev disparaît à l'horizon, ne devenant plus qu'un petit point._

« Maman … Garde bien fort contre toi papa et moi, hein ? »

« Oui, oui, je ne compte pas vous lâcher, ne t'en fait pas. »

_Elle me dit cela mais je ne me sens pas rassuré. Par contre, elle m'étouffe avec sa poitrine ! Mais je suis bien obligé de supporter ça. Je suis fatigué … et épuisé … et blessé. Mais au moins, Ganasia n'est plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Je ne pensais pas qu'utiliser la glace de cette maison marcherait aussi bien. Je suis quand même un peu fier de moi sur ce coup._


	10. Chapitre 9 : La haine

**Chapitre 9 : La haine**

« Gilitée, ma petite Gilitée, ma Gilitée. »

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu n'es pas blessée ? C'est terminé. »

_Je suis à genoux devant ma fille, Giréléna ayant le haut du corps à la hauteur de Gilitée. J'embrasse ma fille sur les joues, lui caressant les cheveux alors que Giréléna fait de même. Nos mains se touchent et se rencontrent mais qu'importe._

« Oui, oui ! Papa ! Maman ! Je vais bien ! Je ne suis pas blessée ! »

« Tant mieux … pfiou … vraiment tant mieux. » _dis-je sur un ton soulagé alors de la laisser aux bons soins de sa mère. Je … Je crois que j'ai besoin de souffler un peu. Je m'éloigne tout doucement, observant où nous sommes. Bon, comme Giréléna nous a portés et nous as emmenés en sécurité, on n'a pas à s'inquiéter au sujet de faire une surveillance ou non. C'est parfait, vraiment parfaite normalement. Oui, je regarde à gauche et à droite, aucun souci._

« Et si tu me disais plutôt ceux que tu as sur le cœur ? »

« Depuis quand tu te mets à écouter les pleurs des autres, Dyrkri ? »

« Depuis que je trouve cela plus amusant que de chercher à lire dans tes pensées. Alors bon, je t'ai posé une question. Est-ce que je peux espérer une réponse maintenant ? »

« Je n'ai rien sur le cœur, contrairement à ce que tu crois. »

« Réponse non satisfaisante. Recommence maintenant, ça serait bête que je te force à me le dire de vive voix. Qu'est-ce qui se passe … tu regretterais presque d'avoir tué Ganasia. »

_C'est pas ça du tout ! Elle raconte n'importe quoi ! Ganasia devait mourir ! C'est juste la méthode utilisée … et Dyrkri qui me parle. C'était … horrible à ce moment précis. J'avais eu l'impression de devenir un monstre, un véritable monstre._

« Un monstre ? C'est bien ça ? »

« HEY ! Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas lire mes pensées ! »

« C'est bien le cas… mais cela ne change quand même pas les choses. Bon, Nev, pourquoi est-ce que tu penses être un monstre ? »

« A cause de ce que j'ai ressenti face à Ganasia, j'ai ressenti quelque chose … d'encore plus fort que lorsque tu as voulu que je tue Giréléna. »

« La haine ? Tu étais haineux ? Tu voulais tout faire pour que son existence soit effacée de l'univers, n'est-ce pas ? Et quel est le problème avec le fait d'être haineux ? »

« Ce n'est pas moi ! PAS DU TOUT ! Je ne suis pas haineux ! Je ne suis pas comme ça ! Je ne veux pas que les gens croient que je suis ainsi ! Comment est-ce que ça serait possible ? Je ne veux pas … ce n'est juste pas moi … je n'étais pas comme ça auparavant ! »

« Auparavant, tu étais jeune, stupide et crédule. Tu as ouvert les yeux et maintenant, tu veux te plaindre que tu réagis comme quelqu'un de normal ? »

« Normal ? Où est-ce que je suis normal ? Où est-ce que ma vie est normale ? Je suis quand même un héros ! Peut-être plus celui de la déesse Harsia, peut-être même que je suis … en relation avec des femmes-pokémon mais ça ne change pas mes idéaux ! »

« Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire, espèce d'imbécile. »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça ? Je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir ! »

_Si je la voyais, je suis sûr qu'elle serait en train d'hausser les épaules mais comme ce n'est pas le cas, je préfère m'abstenir et je ne vois … pas … ce qu'elle veut dire. Elle reprend :_

« Je dis juste que tu peux garder tes idéaux, avoir des sentiments humains comme la haine et la colère, sans que pour autant, ça fasse de toi un monstre, bougre d'imbécile. »

« Ah bon ? Et comment est-ce que tu peux le savoir hein ? »

« Car je suis une existence qui parcoure ce monde depuis un nombre incalculable d'années ? Que toi-même, tu n'as même pas vingt ans et pense tout connaître de la vie ? Je peux continuer encore bien longtemps à ce sujet, Nev. »

« Pfff, c'est bon, je n'ai même plus envie de discuter avec toi, de toute façon. »

« Bien entendu, bien entendu. Je vais t'ignorer et continuer ce que je fais de mieux. »

« Être pathétique ? Dernièrement, tu t'entraînes beaucoup à ça, j'ai cru remarquer. »

_Tsss, ça ne sert à rien de tomber dans son jeu de la provocation. Le mieux à faire, c'est de ne pas lui parler et de ne pas l'écouter. Voilà ! Comme ça ! Je n'entends rien de ce qu'elle me dit et inversement, c'est bien plus simple alors ! Ça ne me cause aucun problème ! _

« Et tu vas donc tout simplement m'ignorer ? C'est bien ça ? »

« Si je le pouvais seulement … mais je ne me fais pas d'illusions, c'est juste impossible. »

« Evite donc de te moquer trop de moi, tu sais que je n'aime particulièrement pas ça, compris ? Est-ce que le message est bien passé ? »

« Oui, oui, je pense qu'il est bien passé … mais tu me menaces encore ? »

« Il le faut bien … des fois, ça ne veut pas rentrer dans ton petit crâne. »

« Et tu crois vraiment que ça va améliorer la situation donc ? »

_Elle ne me répond pas car elle sait que j'ai raison. Finalement, cette discussion avec elle ne m'a pas empêché de penser à … cette chose néfaste en moi. Cette haine qui me dévore. J'espère vraiment que je ne me laisserai pas dominer par elle plus tard._

_Lorsque je reviens, tout semble bien plus calme. J'observe quand même les jeunes femmes-pokémon. Bon, elles sont un peu blessées mais ce n'est pas grave. Giréléna dort dans les bras de sa mère, celle-ci me regardant sans un mot, dénuée d'émotions._

« Elle se repose, elle en avait bien besoin, vu à quel point elle était inquiète. »

« Je n'ai rien dit, que je sache. Tant mieux alors. Je vais monter les tentes. »

« Tu veux qu'elle dorme entre nous ? » _me demande Giréléna sur le même ton._

… … … _Ça sent le piège à plein nez mais … je regarde Gilitée et je sais parfaitement que c'est la meilleure solution pour aujourd'hui. Je lui dis pourtant d'une voix calme :_

« C'est la meilleure chose à faire. Je viendrais dans la soirée, lorsque vous dormirez toutes les deux, ça sera bien mieux. Enfin, pour Gilitée, ça semble déjà être le cas de toute façon. Bon, si ce n'est que ça, peut-être … »

« Je vais aller me coucher maintenant. Viens nous rejoindre sans plus tarder. »

_Je n'aime pas quand elle me parle de la sorte mais je souhaite déjà la bonne nuit à Niny et Migacirpy. Voilà, bon … je dois ensuite me rendre dans la tente où Gilitée est déjà en train de dormir. Giréléna me regarde … puis retire son bustier devant mes yeux._

« Qu'est-ce que … tu fais ?! »

_J'ai du mal à détourner le regard. Ils ont … AH ! J'en suis sûr en fait, ils sont plus gros que dans mes souvenirs ? Je cligne des yeux et elle me voit la regarder, me disant calmement :_

« Tu sais, quand une femme-pokémon tombe enceinte, c'est comme une femme normale. Sa poitrine prend du volume pour pouvoir mieux allaiter l'enfant qu'elle va avoir. Pour le lait, je pense qu'en le travaillant un peu, je peux en produire. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir ça. Couvres-toi, il fait frais ces derniers jours. »

_Qu'est-ce que je peux dire d'autre ? Ah oui, ne plus la regarder mais … vraiment … wow … cette poitrine … Non ! Je ne dois pas la regarder ! Je vais vite me coucher à côté de Gilitée et je la prends dans mes bras. Je l'entends soupirer tandis que mes mains sont dans son dos._

« Tu dors bien, petite puce ? »'

_Aucune réponse, bien entendu. Le long corps de Giréléna vint s'installer de l'autre côté de Gilitée. Sa poitrine se place subitement contre elle, touchant le dos de mes mains. Zut ! Je ne dois pas penser à cette imbécilité ! Gilitée est mon enfant mais Giréléna, c'est terminé !_

« Bonne nuit, Giréléna. Dors bien … et à demain. »

« Compris ? Bon enfin, bonne nuit à toi aussi. Demain sera une longue journée, très longue journée, je le sens … ah … » _soupire-t-elle. Oui, moi, c'est plutôt la nuit qui risque d'être très longue vue l'état dans lequel je suis. Je n'arriverai pas à dormir._

_Et c'est bien ce qui se passe. Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Giréléna est si proche de moi, je pourrai la toucher si je le veux et … hum ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Elle se déplace ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Elle me prend les mains et … bon, je vais voir … Sa queue ?_

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait avec sa queue ? Ah ? Elle m'enroule ? Et elle enroule aussi Gilitée ? Enfin, moi avec elle … mes mains, elle les place sur son dos à elle alors qu'il n'y a ensuite plus aucun mouvement. Je l'entends murmurer :_

« Voilà … c'est mieux … les frottements, ça me dérange. Et comme ça, Gilitée n'est pas écrasée entre nous. Humpf … Toujours à dormir du côté de son père, est-ce que j'ai été une aussi mauvaise mère que ça pour qu'elle fasse ça ? Ou alors, c'est simplement qu'elle veut récupérer le temps perdu avec lui ? »

_Elle se parle toute seule, n'est-ce pas ? J'espère vraiment que Dyrkri va la mettre en veilleuse et ne pas parler. Pour une fois que Giréléna se remet en question, je ne veux pas qu'elle dérange cet instant si précieux à mes yeux. Qu'elle apprenne de ses erreurs, ça sera parfait !_

« Pfff … j'en ai envie … j'en ai envie … »

_Elle se répète machinalement ça. Je n'ai même pas besoin de demander de quoi elle a envie. Ça se lit grâce aux mouvements de sa queue dans mon dos. Pourtant, elle ne fait rien. Il y a la petite entre nous et même elle a un peu de décence et ne le ferait pas devant son enfant. Oui, enfin, on ne sait jamais. Finalement, j'arrive à sombrer dans le sommeil, sentant la queue de Giréléna qui me caresse le dos. Je crois que je vais bien dormir quand même._

« Papa … Papa … Papa. Il faut se lever. »

_Hmmm … Une petite voix que je reconnais. J'ouvre doucement mes yeux pour voir le sourire de Gilitée qui me regarde. Je viens l'embrasser sur ses joues avant de dire :_

« Coucou, Gilitée. Tu es bien matinale, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ben euh … en fait, moi, je suis debout déjà depuis beaucoup de temps ! Mais toi et maman, vous dormez encore ! Niny et Migacirpy, elles sont aussi déjà debout ! »

« Hum ? Il n'y a que moi et Giréléna qui dormons ? C'est vrai ça ? »

« Ben oui … euh … ben … euh … regarde, toi et maman, vous vous faites des câlins. »

_Moi et Giréléna, on fait quoi ? Je baisse mes yeux pour … qu'est-ce que ?! Je suis dans les bras de Giréléna et inversement ?! Elle semble encore complètement assoupie et elle a presque le visage d'une ange mais je ne tomberai pas dans ce piège ! Je dois me …_

« Si tu veux, papa, tu peux rester encore un peu, maman, elle semble très heureuse. »

_Ah oui ? Heureuse ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte là ? Comme si Giréléna était heureuse d'être dans mes bras. Je continue de la regarder et je soupire :_

« Dis à Niny et Migacirpy que je ne peux pas venir tout de suite, d'accord ? »

« D'accord ! D'accord ! Fais de gros bisous et poutous à maman ! »

_Mouais, ça par contre, je suis bien moins sûr. Je laisse Gilitée partir tout en regardant Giréléna dans mes bras. Avec sa queue, je pourrai facilement utiliser la force mais … je préfère éviter. Elle dort paisiblement, le gros souci, c'est que visiblement, même si moi, je veux l'oublier, mon corps, lui, a ressenti ce manque._

« Je suis vraiment un être tordu des fois, ça ne date pas d'hier. »

« Oh ça, je tiens à le confirmer, Nev. Tu veux de l'aide ? »

« Dyrkri, je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne pour une telle chose. » _dis-je en marmonnant._

« Qu'elle est mignonne, non ? Et dire que derrière ce regard angélique se cache en fait une démone, prête à tout pour arriver à ses fins. Mais bon, maintenant que tu es au courant, tu sais parfaitement qu'il faut se méfier, n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ? »

« Je le sais, je le sais … maintenant, si tu veux bien arrêter ça, merci. »

« Arrêter quoi donc ? Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir, Nev. »

« Tu le sais parfaitement. Je sais que tu hais Giréléna et je pense que c'est réciproque. »

« Oh … Oui, oui, bien entendu. Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu penses de moi ? Et qu'est-ce que tu crois que je pense de toi, Nev ? » _me demande t-elle alors que j'hausse un sourcil. Je ne me suis jamais posé la question, il faut dire._

« Hmm … A part que je te sers de réceptacle pour que tu sois bien à l'abri, tu ne penses pas du tout du bien de moi. Quant à moi, ce que j'en pense, tu n'es qu'un parasite mais il t'arrive d'être supportable … mais ça dépend vraiment des jours. »

« Hmm, je vois, je vois … Merci bien alors. Je vais te laisser profiter de cette femme-Giratina. Tu as l'air de n'attendre que ça de toute façon. »

« Je n'attends rien du tout et je ne profiterai pas d'elle ! »

« Tsss … De qui est-ce que tu te moques ? Oh en fait, elle va bientôt se réveiller. »

_Ah bon ? C'est vrai que je la sens qui gesticule contre moi et oooh … BON SANG ! NON ! Cette poitrine ! Elle se frotte contre moi et commence à marmonner en ouvrant les yeux :_

« Où est-ce que je suis … Fait quoi ? L'est tôt ? Tard ? »

« L'heure de se lever, Giréléna. Et surtout d'arrêter de me serrer de la sorte. »

_Je dis cela alors qu'elle finit par me remarquer, incrédule. Elle me libère aussitôt, reculant d'un bon mètre, me permettant une vision de charme. Zut… Zut ! J'en étais sûr qu'ils … pointaient … mais pas au point de … c'était bien ça qui sortait d'eux ? ZUT ! Je dois partir de la tente et vite ! Je quitte cette dernière en balançant un bonjour. NON ET NON !_


	11. Chapitre 10 : Même pas en rêve

**Chapitre 10 : Même pas en rêve**

« Papa ? Papa ? Tu ne parles plus à nouveau à maman ? »

« Tu sais, Gilitée, je ne suis pas obligé de m'adresser à ta mère tout le temps hein ? »

« Oui mais là, ça fait depuis que l'on marche que tu ne lui parles plus … je n'ai pas envie que vous vous soyez disputés tous les deux encore une fois. »

« Mais non, mais non, nous ne nous sommes pas disputés. Je peux te le promettre. C'en est même très loin de ça, n'est-ce pas, Giréléna ? »

« Nous ne nous disputons pas. Gilitée, écoute donc un peu ton père quand il te parle. »

« Mais mais mais … euh … alors, attendez ! » _s'exclame la fille-Giratina miniature avant de prendre ma main gauche, venant chercher celle droite de Giréléna avant de les faire se réunir toutes les deux ensemble. Je pousse un petit soupir attendri avant de dire d'une voix douce :_

« D'accord, d'accord, je lui prends la main, Gilitée. D'accord ? Ça te convient ? »

« OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! C'est vraiment mieux comme ça ! Surtout si vous avez dormi ! »

_Oui, elle doit parler de cette nuit. Bon sang, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai eu ce moment de faiblesse que d'accepter de dormir ? Il est hors de question que j'aille plus loin avec Giréléna. Même si sa poitrine allaite, même si celle-ci a grossi, même si … tant de choses qui feraient que je reviendrai vers elle, je refuse ça. JE LE REFUSE !_

« Maman ? Tu veux bien faire un câlin à papa ? »

« N'en demande pas trop, Gilitée. Tu sais bien que ton père n'est pas très expressif. »

« Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, Giréléna. Je le suis beaucoup trop … » _marmonne-je sur un ton un peu colérique. Pas me disputer … je ne dois pas me disputer inutilement._

« Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne le fais pas ? Quelque chose te dérange ? »

« Nous sommes en public, nous sommes dehors, nous ne sommes pas dans la tente. »

_Je trouve des raisons absurdes car je ne compte pas me laisser faire par cette mégère au corps de serpent. Je préfère ne pas continuer la conversation car je risquerai d'être vulgaire … et ça ne me plait pas vraiment. Ce n'est pas mon genre et je n'ai pas envie que ça continue._

« Mais papa, Niny et Migacirpy, elles savent que tu fais ça avec maman ! Tu as pas à avoir peur ! Fais-le, s'il te plaît ! Papa ! »

« J'ai dit non … et quand je dis non, c'est non, Gilitée. »

_Je ne veux pas m'énerver contre elle. Il s'agit de ma fille adorée. Mais des fois, il est bon de fixer quelques limites. Je sais qu'elle voudrait que je me remettre avec Giréléna mais pour moi, ce n'est plus possible. Je ne pourrai pas me remettre avec sa mère, c'est impossible._

« Beuh … Pourquoi papa ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ? »

« Car ta mère et moi sommes fâchés, du genre, fâchés grandement. Hier, nous avons juste dormi ensemble car on voulait te rendre heureuse. Tu es la seule qui nous importe. »

« Mais mais mais … moi, je t'aime ! Et j'aime aussi maman ! »

« Je le sais bien et c'est réciproque. Nous t'aimons tous les deux. Mais des fois, les papas et les mamans ne peuvent pas être ensembles car ils sont trop différents … mais de caractère. Car oui, que tu aies une longue queue comme ta maman ne change en rien le fait que je t'aime. Tu vois ce que je veux dire, ma petite puce ? »

« Oui … je crois que je sais de quoi tu parles, papa. Mais euh … »

« Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » _demande-je avant de me mettre un genou au sol devant elle, la voyant perturbée par quelque chose. Les autres avancent sans nous attendre._

« Est-ce que … toi et maman … vous pensez faire la paix un jour ? »

_Elle a le regard larmoyant et pourtant … elle espère. Je dois la rassurer, lui dire quelque chose qui la rendrait heureuse. Et puis dans le fond, est-ce que je ne me fais pas du mal inutilement. Je caresse ses cheveux avant de chuchoter tendrement :_

« On ne sait jamais, Gilitée. Pourquoi pas ? L'important est que tu y crois, d'accord ? »

« D'accord ! Mais … toi, est-ce que tu y crois ? »

« On ne sait jamais ce que l'avenir nous réserve, ma puce. »

_Je continue de lui parler. Elle a besoin de paroles positives … ou alors, est-ce moi ? Je regarde Giréléna au loin. Elle s'est arrêtée … comme Niny et Migacirpy. Elles nous attendent. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Comment est-ce que je dois réagir ? Si quelqu'un pouvait simplement me répondre, me dire ce qu'il faut que j'accomplisse. _

« Papa ? Tu peux … dire oui … ou non ? »

« Je pense que c'est oui, moi aussi, j'y crois … mais ne le répète pas à ta mère, d'accord ? »

« D'accord, papa … même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je lui dise. »

« Fais seulement ce que je te demande, d'accord ? Tu me le promets ? »

« Je te le promets, papa, puisque c'est ce que tu veux. Mais même pas pour les câlins ? »

_Je fais non de la tête. Je ne changerai pas d'avis. Je n'ai pas envie que Giréléna soit au courant qu'il y a un infime espoir que je retourne auprès d'elle. Il faut dire que je ne suis pas spécialement motivé pour le moment. Pourquoi je le serai ? Cette garce ne mériterait même pas que je m'intéresse à son sort normalement. Je vois Gilitée qui repart vers elle alors que je pousse un petit soupir. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que ça se passe ainsi ?_

« Maman, maman … Dis, je te l'ai pas dit mais euh … j'étais vraiment très très contente que toi et papa, vous soyez venus me sauver ! »

« C'est normal, Gilitée, c'est normal. Quelle mère ou quel père oserait abandonner son enfant ainsi ? Nous ne sommes pas comme ça, non ? »

« Oui mais euh … c'était juste pour te dire ça, maman ! »

_Hum ? Elle ne lui dit rien ? Tant mieux. J'avais peur qu'elle abandonne et brise sa promesse bien trop rapidement. Je suis content de voir que ce n'est pas le cas. J'avais peur qu'elle oublie sa promesse presque aussitôt._

« Se répéter les mêmes propos ne mène à rien de bon, tu le sais ? »

« Je le sais parfaitement Dyrkri. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça maintenant ? Est-ce que je peux le savoir ou non ? Car tu as surement une idée en tête, non ? »

« Une idée en tête … Non, je remarque surtout que tu as menti à Gilitée. Pourquoi lui faire croire même qu'il y ait une infime chance d'un retour à la normale ? Tu m'as promis pourtant que ce n'était pas possible, n'est-ce pas ? Où est-ce que je me trompe ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Je te posais simplement une question : à qui as-tu menti ? Moi ? Ou ta propre fille ? »

_Humpf. Est-ce que je dois répondre ? Je ne crois pas. Enfin, si je tiens à ma vie, je dirai bien … mais en même temps, elle ne me laisse pas le choix et je suis donc forcé de répondre. Ah … vraiment ? Bon, qu'est-ce que je dois faire exactement ? Ah oui._

« Je n'ai menti à aucune des deux. Au moment où je t'ai fait cette promesse, je n'avais aucun espoir avec Giréléna. Là, pour ma fille, je veux lui faire croire que ça soit possible même si personnellement, je ne me fais pas d'illusions, voilà tout. »

« Je l'espère bien … et je n'aime pas tes fabulations. »

« Je ne fabule pas, tu te fais des illusions. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, pas du tout même. »

« Blablabla. Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends ? »

« Pour quelqu'un qui cherche juste à créer des ennuis pour attirer l'attention sur elle, voilà tout. Si maintenant, tu en as eu assez, je vais rejoindre les autres. »

« Tsss. Fais donc, fais donc … » _souffle-t-elle alors que je reste méfiant. Elle serait capable de me jouer un mauvais tour. Depuis qu'il y a Gilitée, je n'ai pas pu profiter de Migacirpy et de Niny comme je le voudrai. Du moins, pas autant que je le voudrai._

« Ah ! Papa ! Tu faisais quoi ? » _me demande Gilitée avec un grand sourire. Comment est-ce que je dois lui expliquer que je n'arrête pas de parler avec une femme-pokémon qui est ancrée dans mon corps ? Je ne crois pas qu'elle comprenne ce concept encore à son âge._

« Disons que je réfléchissais très fort si tu veux tout savoir. Mais bon, ce n'est pas bien grave, est-ce que tu vas bien, toi ? Tu n'as rien dit à maman hein ? »

« Ben, je lui ait juste dit ce que je devais lui dire, comme d'habitude, papa ! »

_Elle est maligne ou pas ? J'avoue que là, je ne sais pas trop comment le prendre. Giréléna semblait suspicieuse au départ mais qu'importe, ce n'était pas ça qui m'intéressait. C'était plutôt le fait que Gilitée avait réussi à détourner le sujet en un sens._

« C'est vrai, pardon Gilitée. Je suis un peu fatigué. Et puis, je réfléchis à tout ce qui se passe autour de nous … et je me dis alors qu'on a encore beaucoup de chemin à faire ?3

« Ah bon ? Pour aller où ? Où est-ce que l'on va ? »

« A un endroit où tu n'auras plus alors à t'inquiéter de sortir librement. »

« J'ai pas tout compris mais ça veut dire que tu fais tout pour que je sois contente, c'est ça, papa ? C'est bien ça ? Je ne me trompe pas ? »

« C'est exactement ça, Gilitée. Tu viens ? » _dis-je avant de tendre mes bras. Elle saute dans ces derniers avant de venir m'entourer de sa petite queue. Hahaha. La petite demoiselle est si douce et délicate que je la serre contre moi._

« Si papa décide de me sauver et que je sois contente, c'est donc que je suis en sécurité ! »

« C'est un peu ça, enfin, pas de cette manière mais c'est ça. »

_Je me vois mal la contredire alors qu'elle me fait un grand sourire. Bon, par contre, avec Ganasia qui est morte, il me reste qui … en travers de mon chemin pour atteindre Harsia ? Hum, ces deux femmes-pokémon surpuissantes ?_

_Je ne me rappelle pas exactement de leurs noms, je ne suis même pas sûr de les connaître en fait, je sais juste leurs puissances … et elles sont aussi effrayantes que les deux cousines de Giréléna. Et surtout, cette fois-ci, je ne dois pas m'attendre à une possibilité de pouvoir les raisonner. Ces deux femmes sont terrifiantes. Je dois me noter ça dans le crâne. Elles ne se priveront pas pour tenter de m'abattre … qu'importe la méthode utilisée._

« Bon, de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si elles allaient me tomber dessus. »

« Méfies-toi, Nev. Tu ne sais jamais ce qui peut arriver si tu ne restes pas sur tes gardes. » _me murmure une voix, facilement reconnaissable puisqu'il s'agit de Dyrkri. J'aimerai bien parfois entendre à nouveau celles des esprits élémentaires mais elles sont toujours assez discrètes. Même Rygagagi en y réfléchissant bien._

« Nous ne parlons que lorsque cela est nécessaire, Nev. Ou alors, dois-je comprendre que ma voix te manque ? Si ce n'est que ça, ça peut s'arranger, tu le sais ? »

« J'aurai mieux fait d'arrêter de penser trop fort, si j'ai bien compris, Rygagagi. Mais bon, ça fait toujours plaisir d'entendre vos voix, tu sais ? Je n'ai rien contre. »

« Tant mieux alors, si tu veux, je te chanterai des comptines. »

« Hahaha … Comme celles que l'on chantent aux enfants pour qu'ils dorment ? Pourquoi ne pas le faire à Gilitée ? Ca ne serait pas une mauvaise idée. D'ailleurs, je pense que je devrai vous laisser sortir un peu aussi. »

« Oh … Pour que l'on s'occupe de Gilitée pendant que tu vagabondes auprès de Migacirpy, Niny voire Giréléna, c'est bien ça ? Des gardes d'enfant ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je ne pensais pas à ça … mais ça serait vraiment possible une telle chose ? »

« Et en plus, tu y penses sérieusement, Nev. »

_Hahaha ! Je ne devrai pas rire intérieurement mais oui … J'aimerai bien voir les esprits élémentaires qui s'occupent de Gilitée. Bon, le truc, c'est que dans le fond, je me dis que j'aurai dû faire pareil avec Niny mais Niny grandissait trop vite. Gilitée, ce n'est pas pareil. Tout son environnement va lui servir à grandir et mûrir._

« Est-ce que ça te dérangerait ? Et les autres filles ? »

« Hum … Je pense que l'on va en discuter entre nous si tu veux bien, Nev. »

« Merci, j'attendrai alors votre réponse rapidement, si ça ne vous dérange pas trop. »

_Je crois que ça pourrait m'être sacrément utile tout ça, je dois le reconnaître. Enfin, si seulement ça pouvait être le cas… Mais je ne me fais pas trop trop d'illusions non plus. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles accepteraient cela ?_

« Car nous avons envie de nous présenter peut-être à ta fille, Nev ? »

_Voilà que c'est Stelireg qui me fait un peu la morale. Je sais pas trop ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça mais je l'assume complètement. Bon, j'ai beaucoup à faire encore normalement mais en même temps … ça serait une si bonne compagnie._

« Nous avons pris notre décision, Nev. »

« Wow ? Aussi rapidement ? Ça ne fait même pas cinq minutes ! » _m'exclame-je._

« Et cette décision est irrévocable. Est-ce que tu es prêt à l'entendre ? »

_Euh là, Rygagagi commence à me faire un petit peu peur quand même. Est-ce que ce n'est pas le résultat que j'espérais ? Je ne dois pas commencer à stresser, je trouvais juste que c'était une bonne idée, ce n'est peut-être pas si bien que ça dans le fond et …_

« Pas besoin de suer, Nev. On voulait juste t'effrayer un peu, rien de plus. La réponse est positive, tu t'en doutes. Dès demain, si tu veux, on se présentera à elle, d'accord ? »

« Pfiou. Merci … et d'accord. » _réponds-je en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Bon, au moins, ça va faire un peu de compagnie à Gilitée. Amie avec les esprits élémentaires. Haha._


	12. Chapitre 11 : S'y préparer

**Chapitre 11 : S'y préparer**

« Gilitée ? Est-ce que tu veux des amies ? »

« Ben euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh ! Ben euh … Des amies, c'est quoi, papa ? »

« Des amies, c'est gomme Migacirpy et Niny. Tu vois qui elles sont exactement ? »

« Oui oui ! Mais euh … ça veut dire que j'ai des amies ? Mais elles sont très très grandes ! »

« Je veux dire par là que j'ai des amies à te présenter qui n'ont pas encore ton âge mais qui sont pas aussi grandes que Niny et Migacirpy. Le mieux serait que je te les présente. Stelireg, Rigorek et Géréci, vous pouvez venir s'il vous plaît ? Qu'elle vous voie. »

« OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Une amie ! Une amie ! »

_Bon, visiblement, la première à venir n'est pas n'importe qui puisqu'il s'agit de Géréci. La petite demoiselle au corps entièrement fait de glace. Gilitée la regarde, émerveillée._

« Papa ! Tu as fait apparaître une fille de ton corps ! Elle est … BRRRR ! »

_Voilà qu'elle grelotte en touchant Géréci, la petite fille de glace éclatant de rire avant de dire d'une voix amusée et enfantine :_

« Ben c'est normal ! Je suis faite de beaucoup de froid ! Regarde ! Je peux tout faire geler ! Du genre le sol ! Zou ! On va faire de la patinoire ! »

_De la patinoire ? Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr que ça soit une bonne idée. Je me pose sérieusement la question alors que Gilitée observe Géréci transformer le sol en glace._

« Et voilà ! Maintenant ! Regarde comment je fais, d'accord ? »

_Comment elle fait ? Je l'observe qui glisse sur la glace avec ses deux pieds, rigolant, amusée en attendant de voir Gilitée et de regarder ce qu'elle fait. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rigoler, voyant Gilitée qui commence à ramper sur la glace._

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Ça glisse ! Ça glisse ! »

« Attends un peu, accroches-toi donc. »

_Oh ? Géréci se comportait de façon un peu plus mature qu'auparavant. Etrange, c'était vraiment très étrange même. Mais bon, je ne vais pas dire non. Si elle se comporte comme une grande sœur, pourquoi pas ? Géréci prend les mains de Gilitée et commence à la faire ramper sur la glace, tout en rigolant._

« Doucement ! Très doucement ! Fais attention à toi ! »

_La petite fille de glace serre les mains de Gilitée dans les siennes. Gilitée tremble faiblement de froid alors que je ne sais pas quoi faire. Finalement, un autre mouvement se fait sentir dans mon être avant qu'une voix faible ne se fasse entendre :_

« Je … vais venir à mon tour … si cela ne te dérange pas, Nev. »

« Fais donc, Rigorek. Montre-toi, je suis sûr qu'elle va adorer ton coté ventriloque. »

« AH ! Papa ! Y a encore une fille qui sort … »

_Elle n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'elle se retrouve face contre glace, rigolant faiblement tandis que Géréci l'aide à se relever. Je soupire tendrement et je m'approche d'elles, voulant porter Gilitée pour qu'elle se retrouve hors de …_

« AAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

_J'ai juste le temps de réagir que je vois ensuite le ciel. Mon crâne me fait mal … le reste de mon dos aussi d'ailleurs. Aie, aie, aie. Vraiment ? Je suis aussi bête que ça ? J'entends de nombreux rires, que ça soit de Niny, Migacirpy ou des enfants. Il y a même celui de Giréléna. Je penche la tête en arrière pour voir Rigorek._

_Même si elle reste parfaitement imperméable … je crois bien qu'elle sourit elle aussi. Je cherche à me relever mais je préfère en fait glisser jusqu'à ce que je retouche la terre au sol. Cela ne tarde pas à arriver et je viens dire : _

« Gilitée ! Je te présente Rigorek. Elle ne parle pas beaucoup, voire presque pas du tout. »

« Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi qu'elle ne parle pas ? Elle est malade ? »

« Je n'aime pas parler avec ma voix. Elle est bizarre. Alors je parle avec elle. »

_AH ! Rigorek ! Déjà maintenant ? Je n'étais pas sûr à ce sujet mais bon … On dirait bien. Hahaha ! Tant mieux en un sens ! Je l'observe qui s'amuse à faire parler une poupée de terre représentant une fille-Racaillou, Gilitée semblant comme envoûtée._

« OOOOOOH ! Papa ! Papa ! La poupée, elle parle ! Elle parle toute seule ! »

« Oui, oui … C'est ce que fait Rigorek. Tu peux continuer à parler avec elle. Tu sais, elle sait manier la terre, c'est ce sur quoi tu te trouves. »

« Ah bon ? C'est vraiment ça ? Je ne savais pas du tout ! C'est chouette ! Rigorek ! »

« Oui, je vais te montrer. Je vais te faire un … spectacle de marionnettes normalement. »

_Un spectacle ? Complètement ? Visiblement, Gilitée a beaucoup de chance. Même moi, je ne crois pas avoir vu souvent un spectacle de marionnettes. D'ailleurs, cela semble tellement intéressant que Niny, Migacirpy et Giréléna viennent aussi. Gilitée arrive sur mon genou droit tandis que Géréci fait de même, rigolant :_

« Tu vas voir ! Rigorek fait les meilleurs spectacles du monde entier ! »

« Ah bon ? Je veux voir ! Je veux voir ! » _s'exclame Gilitée alors que je lui dis doucement de se calmer. Si elle bouge trop, elle risque de tomber et de se faire mal._

_Voilà. Pendant une trentaine de minutes, on assiste à une petite scène de terre. Car oui, Rigorek ne fait pas le moins … pas du tout. Avec ses pouvoirs, on assiste à une petite représentation représentant un héros qui décide de vouloir tuer les femmes-pokémon mais qui, plus tard, à leur contact, arrive alors à changer d'avis._

« C'est bizarre, je crois connaître cette… »

« Chuuut ! » _me dit Giréléna. HEY ! Ne me dites pas qu'elle aussi est concentrée._

_En fait, je suis même le seul à avoir perdu un peu de vue tout ça. Je n'arrive pas à croire ça. Elle est comme une enfant actuellement. Vraiment ? C'est aussi simple que ça ? Hahaha. Bon, je ferai mieux de me taire alors si elles sont toutes si concentrées sur ça._

« Est-ce que je peux sortir, Nev ? Discrètement ? Je veux faire quelque chose. »

« Fais donc … mais derrière-moi si possible, Stelireg. »

_Voilà que la troisième demoiselle a décidé de s'en mêler. Je ressens une nouvelle force qui disparaît de mon corps mais en même temps, je ne me sens pas si vide que ça. Comment est-ce que c'est possible ? Enfin, l'heure n'est pas aux questions et …_

« Tu t'es habitué aux pouvoirs élémentaires. Bientôt, tu n'auras plus besoin de nous dans ton corps pour agir de la sorte. »

« Ca ne veut pas dire que je vais vous rejeter, je tiens à le déclarer. »

« Hahaha, je m'en doute, Nev. Je m'en doute. » _me murmure Rygagagi avec douceur._

« Est-ce que tu apprécies le spectacle ? Même si tu n'es pas sortie ? »

« J'ai une apparence un peu plus âgée que mes sœurs. Je ne suis pas faite pour me distraire avec ta fille, Nev. Mais oui, ne t'en fait pas, j'ai une bonne vue. »

_Tant mieux alors. Je ne pouvais pas rêver de meilleure scène. Ici, tout est calme et tranquille. Et voilà que lorsque la représentation est terminée, Stelireg demande alors à Gilitée de se retourner, chose que nous fîmes tous en même temps._

« Wow … Euh … Euh … ça fait un peu peur. »

_Hum, en y réfléchissant bien, c'est vrai. Je commence à comprendre. Je garde Gilitée contre moi avant de lui chuchoter doucement dans l'oreille :_

« Toutes les choses de métal ne sont pas dangereuses ou méchantes, Gilitée. »

« Oui mais euh … ben euh … avec … euh … c'est une fille de métal … et elle a créé des choses bizarres de métal. Euh et euh … »

_Comment est-ce que je peux rassurer ma fille ? Hum ? En m'approchant devant l'étrange machine que Stelireg a construite ? Je me demande ce que c'est. C'est plus primaire que chez Ganasia et heureusement ! Il ne faut quand même pas rêver !_

« Je vais vous montrer ce que c'est exactement, d'accord ? »

« Hum ? Est-ce que tu as besoin d'aide ? Je vois que tu peines. »

_C'est vrai. Elle se dirige vers un arbre et tente de grimper mais je décide de la soulever. Elle rougit, ce qui donne une étrange lueur rose sur ses joues de métal gris. Je rigole alors qu'elle récupère une pomme avant de la déposer sur une petite coupole de métal. Hum ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe là ? Toute la machinerie se met en marche, GIlitée fonçant vers moi pour se cacher derrière mes jambes, regardant l'objet._

_Ce que je vois … est vraiment étonnant. La pomme se fait éplucher comme si de rien n'était. C'est vraiment stupéfiant, je suis plus que surpris. Mais j'aime bien ! Ensuite, elle est tranchée en plusieurs morceaux … huit exactement. Puis de petites mains tendent les morceaux de pomme en avant, nous permettant de les récupérer._

« Voilà, c'est juste un découpeur de pommes. »

« C'est chouette mais pourquoi est-ce que personne n'a jamais pensé à inventer ça ? »

« Tout simplement que Ganasia, malgré ses connaissances très scientifiques, en est incapable. Elle ne pensait qu'au mal et à faire souffrir les femmes-pokémon pour qu'elles deviennent comme elle. Voilà tout simplement, rien de plus, rien de moins. »

« Je vois, je vois … c'est vraiment pas mal du tout. »

_Enfin, j'aime beaucoup mais je ne sais pas comment l'exprimer correctement. Je regarde tout ça en clignant des yeux, me demandant ce que je dois faire, ce qu'il faut que je fasse. J'ai un petit sourire aux lèvres tout en remerciant Stelireg. Gilitée sort de sa cachette derrière mon dos, s'approchant avec lenteur de la main tendue qui tient un morceau de pomme. Elle remarque que les autres femmes-pokémon ont déjà pris leurs parts._

_Elle commence à déguster rapidement, appréciant le goût tandis que je me demande ce que je dois faire. Visiblement, les femmes-pokémon sont bien sages. Je décide de faire quelques pas, parlant à moi-même, intérieurement :_

« On dirait bien que c'est une réussite, n'est-ce pas ? »

« On peut dire que c'est le cas, Nev. Il faut te féliciter alors, non ? »

« Je l'espère ! Je travaille quand même ardemment à cela ! Mais tant mieux … oui. Tu devrais sortir aussi, Rygagagi, ça serait quand même mieux qu'elle voit tout le monde. »

« Ce n'est pas plutôt une excuse pour me voir, moi ? » _me dit-elle avant de pousser un petit rire. C'est vrai que j'ai l'habitude de voir Niny et les autres … mais que Rygagagi, je … Oh ! Je me rappelle aussi surtout une chose avec … ahem … hum … ce baiser. _« On dirait bien que tu sais ce que je risque de te faire si je sors maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Surtout quand tes hormones sont en ébullition depuis plusieurs jours, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Si tu peux éviter de parler de ça en public, quand même, ça serait mieux. »

« Oh ? Pourquoi cela ? Tu as peur des oreilles indiscrètes ? Comme celles de Giréléna qui trainent derrière nous depuis déjà quelques minutes ? »

« Giréléna, sors de te cachette, tu ne crois pas que tu étais bien cachée quand même ? »

_Je me montre un peu ironique alors qu'elle se présente finalement, sortant des buissons. Toute façon, avec sa longue queue, elle ne surprendrait personne hein ? Il ne faut pas se faire d'illusions à ce sujet. Je soupire, attendant de voir ce qu'elle veut :_

« Je ne voyais pas pourquoi tu partais alors que tout le monde était heureux. »

« J'avais à faire … j'avais aussi à discuter, rien de plus, rien de moins. Tu n'étais pas obligée de me suivre, vraiment pas obligée. Tu peux retourner auprès des autres si tu veux. »

« Tu peux retourner auprès des autres alors, il ne se passe rien de mal. »

« … … … Je vois, je vois. »

_Elle ne me répond pas ? Elle ne m'insulte pas ? Je ne vois pas où elle veut en venir … Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle reste là ? Dyrkri est muette depuis quelques heures mais je continue d'entendre Rygagagi qui bouge en moi. Et Giréléna m'observe, les bras croisés, la tête se tournant subitement sur le côté quand elle voit que je la regarde._

« Giréléna, et si tu ne perdais pas trop de temps ? Et si tu lui disais pourquoi tu es ici ? »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferais … je n'ai rien à lui dire. »

« Oh ? Donc cette bataille est terminée. C'est parfait, cela améliore mes chances. Nev, tu as entendu ? Je peux essayer de t'avoir tout à moi. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Rygagagi ? Tu n'es qu'une adolescente. » _répond-je alors que je me demande si elle parle vraiment de ce que je crois ? Je n'espère quand même pas._

« Oh, tu sais, cela s'arrange très vite. Mais de toute façon, rien ne sert de se presser, Giréléna vient de déclarer ouvertement que nous avons tout notre temps, toi et moi. »

_Je ne vois pas du tout où elle veut en venir, je ne vois pas ce que ça lui apporte de baratiner de la sorte. Comme si … Hum ? Giréléna ? Ses yeux saphir semblent exprimer toute la terreur du monde. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est en train de fabriquer là ? On pourrait presque croire qu'elle a vu un fantôme. Enfin, un insecte dans son cas. Elle n'a pas compris que Rygagagi rigolait ou quoi ? Encore, que je ne suis pas sûr que Rygagagi plaisante. Et puis bon ?_

_En quoi est-ce que ça la concerne ? J'aimerai bien le savoir hein. Il ne faut pas trop pousser non plus. Je ne suis pas stupide. Il n'y a plus rien et il n'y aura plus rien entre moi et Giréléna. Mais quand même, elle semble vraiment terrorisée par les paroles de Rygagagi. Ce n'est pas comme si … elle n'était pas au courant non ? Je lui avais pourtant bien dit que je ne voudrai plus rien d'elle. A croire que le fait que ça soit Rygagagi qui le lui dise change tout._


	13. Chapitre 12 : Tout simplement comprendre

**Chapitre 12 : Tout simplement comprendre**

« Rygagagi ! Je t'interdis de faire ça ! »

« Et comment comptes-tu m'arrêter, Giréléna ? Tu en serais tout simplement incapable. »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elles font toutes les deux ? Elles ne vont quand même pas commencer à se disputer hein ? Je ne laisserai pas une telle chose se produire. Il en est hors de question ! J'en ai par-dessus la tête qu'il y ait toujours des disputes !_

« Je t'en empêcherai ! JAMAIS ! Pas toi ! Compris ?! » _hurle encore Giréléna._

« Soit vous m'expliquez ce qui se passe, soit vous me l'expliquez … Je ne vous laisse pas le choix si vous n'avez pas compris. Rygagagi, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Demande donc plutôt à Giréléna ce qui la taraude depuis déjà plusieurs minutes. Si elle a le courage de te poser cette question mais la connaissant, elle en est incapable ! »

« Je veux juste savoir ce qui l'attire chez Niny et Migacirpy ! Rien d'autre ! »

« Ce qui m'attire chez elles ? Et en quoi est-ce que ça te concerne ? Elles sont gentilles, douces, agréables et ont de l'humour. Elles ne pensent pas à me faire souffrir. »

« Et la vérité ? C'est pour quelle raison ? Pour m'emmerder, n'est-ce pas ? Car ce n'est pas pour leurs physiques que tu as décidé de les choisir, normalement ! »

« Non, c'est pour leurs personnalités, tu as parfaitement raison. Si ce n'est que ça le sujet de la conversation, je préfère y mettre un terme dès maintenant. J'ai beaucoup mieux à faire. »

« Attends un peu ! Je n'ai pas fini de parler ! »

_Et elle croit vraiment que j'ai envie de discuter avec elle ? Pourtant, le ton n'est pas autoritaire, il est presque suppliant. Je soupire et lui fait face correctement, mon regard posé sur elle. J'en ai assez de toutes ces bêtises par rapport à elle. Elle me fatigue._

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore me dire, Giréléna ? »

« C'est quoi … cette personnalité que tu aimes chez elles ? »

« En quoi est-ce que ça te concerne ? Puis, je te l'ai déjà dit, ce qui me plait chez elles. »

« Non ! Ce n'est pas ça que je veux comme réponse ! Pas du tout ! Tu le sais bien ! Réponds-moi franchement ! Je veux savoir ce qui cloche ! »

« Il n'y a rien qui cloche chez elles, ni chez moi. Et tu cherches des réponses à des inconnues dont tu n'as aucun doute. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec cela. »

« Je ne te laisserai pas partir, NEV ! JE TE FORCERAI A NE RIEN FAIRE AVEC ELLE ! Avec Rygagagi ! Personne ! Je refuse catégoriquement ça ! » _hurle-t-elle de toutes ses forces. Et elle compte faire ça comment ? M'arrêter ? Elle n'en a plus la force, plus comme avant._

« Tu n'y arriveras pas, tu le sais parfaitement alors arrête ça, compris ? »

« Je n'arrêterai pas. Je n'arrêterai pas ! JE NE VEUX PAS ! Gilitée veut un père ! »

« Et elle l'a. Je suis son père biologique, tu es sa mère biologique. Fin de la discussion entre nous. Si tu n'as pas mieux à discuter, je m'en vais. »

« BORDEL ! MAIS ATTENDS UN PEU ! »

_J'ai juste le temps d'éviter sa queue avant qu'elle ne cherche à bondir vers moi. Elle se comporte comme une véritable folle mais je la repousse violemment … et cela malgré le fait que je ne possède pas les élémentaires en moi._

« Tu as pris ta ration ou tu veux encore continuer ? Fais attention à ce que tu vas dire, tu risquerais d'être surprise mais pas de façon désagréable. »

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que je te renforce ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que tu deviennes ainsi ? »

« La faute à qui ? On n'a pas eu de chance dans la vie, voilà tout. Il n'y a pas de raison de se plaindre, il n'y a pas de raison d'approuver le tout. »

« NE TE FOUT PAS DE MOI ! POURQUOI ?! POURQUOI ?! POURQUOI ?! »

« Car tu n'es qu'une imbécile de premier ordre. »

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que … c'est trop tard ? »

« Surement, ça l'est. Tu as fait une idiotie, tu ne le reconnais même pas. »

« Je le mérite, n'est-ce pas ? Je le mérite, hein ? NEV ! »

_Elle revient vers moi mais je ne sens aucune agressivité donc je me laisse faire. Elle me secoue un peu, comme un prunier, ses mains sur mes épaules._

« Réponds-moi ! Je le mérite, n'est-ce pas ?! »

« Ton sort ? Tu dois te douter que ma réponse est oui. Tu mérites ce qui t'arrives. Tu as joué en espérant toujours être la plus forte. Tu as compris que tu avais perdu beaucoup plus que tu ne croyais gagner. Je n'ai aucun remord à te le dire. Maintenant, si tu veux bien me laisser tranquille, je vais retourner voir Gilitée. »

« Mais … mais … mais … Nev. Je … Je … Tu sais bien que … »

« Je ne sais rien du tout. Au revoir, Gilitée. Nous ne partirons pas d'ici avant quelques heures. Si tu as envie de faire une petite introspection, libre à toi, je ne te l'interdirai pas. » _dis-je en faisant un geste de la main pour bien montrer que ce n'est plus mon problème. Elle a compris ce que je voulais dire, je ne comprends pas un traître mot de ce qu'elle veut dire mais qu'importe. Je m'éloigne, la laissant complètement déboussolée alors que je retourne auprès des autres. Les filles m'attendent … surtout Gilitée. Elles doivent se demander où je suis._

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? »

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que ça cloche toujours avec Nev ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas comme Gilitée ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas faire une chose aussi simple que ça ? Pourquoi ? _

_Je veux savoir, je veux juste savoir … je ne veux pas me poser de questions, je veux juste connaître la réponse. Je veux juste obtenir cette information. Je ne veux pas croire que ça ne soit pas possible ! Nev veut juste me donner une leçon ! Plus tard, il reviendra ! Je le sais, je l'ai vu dans son regard. Je l'ai vu cette nuit ! Il désire encore mon corps. Mon corps parfait ! Mon corps si plantureux. Cette poitrine encore plus généreuse qu'auparavant grâce au fait que j'étais enceinte. Je le sais ! Je sais que c'est ça !_

« Il veut me tester … mais je ne tomberai pas dans son piège grossier ! Hahaha ! Oui ! Il pensait m'avoir mais il se trompe lourdement ! Je ne suis pas comme ça ! Je ne me fais pas avoir aussi facilement ! L'idiot ! Hahaha ! Quel idiot ! J'en suis certaine ! »

_Il n'a pas d'autres choix. Mon corps est celui d'une déesse. Même Harsia me jalouse. Comment pourrait-il résister ? Je le sais qu'il adore le lait ! Il adore ce qui s'écoule de la poitrine d'une femme-pokémon ! Et la différence entre mon lait et ce fichu miel de cette femme-Apireine, c'est que mon lait est doux ! Rien à voir avec cette horrible substance collante et odorante ! Oui ! S'il veut, on pourra même se le partager à deux._

« Papa ? Où est maman ? Elle est partie te chercher, non ? »

« Maman semblait très occupée, Gilitée. Et toi ? Tu as fini de t'amuser ? »

_Elle hoche la tête sans un mot, me montrant les trois esprits élémentaires qui continuent de jouer entre elles en attendant que Gilitée ne revienne. Je crois que je m'en veux un peu d'avoir mis autant de temps avant de les faire sortir à nouveau. Ce ne sont que des enfants_.

« Papa ! Elles sont toutes toutes supers drôles ! »

« Je le sais bien, Gilitée. Et elles sont gentilles, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui oui ! Vraiment ! Je les aime bien ! Elles pourront revenir ? » _me demande-t-elle alors que je lui dit de poser la question aux autres filles._

_Elle doit comprendre que son père ne peut pas faire tout à sa place. Je ne veux pas qu'elle devienne comme Giréléna : une femme-pokémon complètement pourrie gâtée. Je refuserai qu'une telle chose arrive à ma petite puce. Elle revient vers moi presque aussitôt :_

« Elles ont dit qu'elles étaient toute d'accord ! Même si c'est euh la marionnette de Rigorek qui a répondu, ça compte comme elle, hein ? »

« Oui oui. Bref, je pense que Rygagagi sera d'accord aussi pour elles. Donc ne t'en fait pas ma petite puce adorée, je pense que tu es très contente ? »

« TRES TRES TRES TRES CONTENTE PAPA ! »

« Petit bisou de remerciement alors ? » _dis-je avant de m'agenouiller devant elle._

_Elle sourit et fonce dans mes bras, venant m'embrasser longuement sur la joue en un smack sonore. Je n'ai rien d'autre à redire à part que je la trouve tellement mignonne. Sans prévenir, je viens la serrer dans mes bras pour l'étreindre contre mon cœur._

« Papa ! Tu me fais mal un petit peu ! Papa, tu me fais un bisou aussi ? »

_Bien entendu que je vais lui en faire un. Dire qu'elle n'a que deux ans et qu'elle parle aussi bien. Est-ce que les femmes-pokémon sont plus développées intellectuellement ? Non … Niny n'était pas ainsi lorsqu'elle est « née » d'Apixy. Cela doit dépendre de la race. Elle doit être naturellement intelligente alors. Je garde Gilitée contre moi pendant de longues secondes._

« Papa, est-ce que je peux aller voir les autres, dis ? »

« Oui, bien entendu. Vas-y mon petit ange. »

_Je lui permets de quitter mes bras alors que je regarde son dos. Même si c'est presque imperceptible, j'ai l'impression qu'il est possible … qu'elle ait déjà des ailes ? Ca serait une bonne chose, enfin, je crois._

« Je ne sais pas le cycle des Giratina. Peut-être que les ailes poussent plus rapidement chez elle, je ne peux pas te le dire, Nev. »

« Je m'en doute, Dyrkri. Je m'en doute … mais ce n'est pas dangereux, non ? »

« Je ne crois pas. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça le serait. Elle n'est pas en danger d'avoir des ailes, que je sache … enfin, bref … ce qui est fait est fait maintenant de toute façon. »

« Merci quand même pour ces informations, Dyrkri. Sinon, tu penses quoi de … »

« De ce qui s'est passé avec Giréléna ? Continue un petit peu. »

« Et ensuite ? Qu'est-ce que cela risque de donner ? Que tu me dises ça, ça ne me rassure pas vraiment. Qu'est-ce que ça risque de faire alors si je continue ? » _demande-je alors qu'elle éclate de rire en moi, me soufflant dans la tête d'une voix faussement douce :_

« Tu la briseras en mille morceaux, hahaha ! Superbe, non ? »

« La briser en mille morceaux ? Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« Son esprit. Tu n'as pas remarqué à quel point elle était si faible psychologiquement ? Elle commence à craquer. Tu la repousses à chaque fois. Tu lui as fait espérer quelque chose ce matin en dormant non-loin d'elle. Elle était à bout. »

« Je n'ai rien tenté de faire et ne commence pas à te moquer d'elle ou alors, je couche avec elle juste pour te faire enrager, compris ? Et j'en serai parfaitement capable ! »

« Oh oui ! Quelle merveilleuse idée ! Et tu lui diras que tu as fait ça juste pour m'énerver ! Précises-lui aussi que cette nuit ne représente rien à tes yeux ! »

« Et j'y compte bien … attends un peu, pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça ? »

« Oh … pour rien, pour rien du tout. Peut-être juste pour apprécier la voir plonger dans le désespoir en pensant que tu es revenu à elle alors que ce n'est pas le cas. Quelle saveur délicieuse que de la … »

« Je ne ferai jamais ça. Tu te fais des idées. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire. »

_Je me répète inlassablement mais là, elle vient de toucher un point sensible. Hors de question que je fasse souffrir Giréléna à ce point. Je ne suis pas un monstre. J'ai quand même quelques limites et … hum ? Niny et Migacirpy ?_

« Nev ? Est-ce que nous pouvons te parler, toutes les deux ? »

« Bien entendu, les filles. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Vous voir aussi soucieuses ne me convient pas. Vous ne vous inquiétez quand même pas pour Giréléna ? »

« Un petit peu quand même … mais ce n'est pas vraiment le sujet, Nev. Nous voulions juste … te dire que nous avons compris, toutes les deux, quelque chose. »

« Ah bon ? Compris quoi ? » _m'interroge-je avec appréhension._

« Nous ne nous mêlerons pas de Gilitée et toi. Du moins, tant que ce combat contre Harsia n'est pas terminé. Ta priorité est de rester auprès de Gilitée. Continue à lui faire croire que tu es avec Giréléna, ça sera mieux pour son équilibre. »

« Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire exactement, Niny ? »

« Juste ce que Migacirpy a déclaré : Nous allons te laisser dormir paisiblement avec Gilitée. Tu n'as plus besoin de venir te forcer à dormir avec nous. »

« Mais je ne me force pas ! Pas du tout, c'est même un plaisir que de … »

« Nev, allons donc. Nous sommes assez grandes. »

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles me parlent comme à un enfant. Qu'est-ce qu'elles baragouinent ces deux demoiselles ? Je veux une explication raisonnable ! Je dois les arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Qu'elles me répondent toutes les deux et …_

« Bref, Nev, on va discuter entre filles. Tu devrais encore aller t'amuser avec Gilitée. »

« Hey ! Mais Niny … Migacirpy. Pourquoi est-ce que vous me dites ça ? Vous me … »

_Elles s'éloignent en ne me laissant pas terminer ma phrase. Est-ce qu'elles sont dépitées ? Que je passe plus de temps avec ma fille ? Non même pas … Elles sont heureuses pour moi. Mais … pourquoi est-ce que je ne le suis pas de ce qui se passe ? Je … suis perdu, je crois._


	14. Chapitre 13 : De côté

**Chapitre 13 : De côté**

« Papa ? Niny et Migacirpy ne dorment plus avec nous ? »

_Gilitée pose la question qui fâche. Je ne pense pas pouvoir lui répondre correctement. Je la garde dans mes bras, fermant les yeux pendant de longues secondes. Il faudrait … que je lui dise exactement ce qui se passe mais ce n'est encore qu'une enfant._

« Elles veulent dormir toutes les deux de leur côté, ma puce. »

« Et maman ? Est-ce que maman va revenir ? Car elle n'est pas revenue, papa. »

« Elle reviendra. Si tu veux, j'attends que tu dormes et je vais la chercher. »

« D'accord, papa. Mais tu devrais y aller maintenant comme ça, on peut dormir tous ensemble ! S'il te plaît ! Tu veux bien y aller dès maintenant, papa ? »

« D'accord, d'accord, j'y vais ma puce. J'y vais. » _dis-je avec un petit sourire. Je me relève et je lui mets correctement la couverture sur son corps. Voilà. Elle me regarde, attendant que je revienne le plus vite possible. Je ne voulais pas m'inquiéter mais elle ne va quand même pas faire une bêtise non ? C'est qu'elle en serait capable, c'est ça le souci._

« Bonne nuit papa ! » _me dit Gilitée. Hahahaha. Je crois qu'elle … risque de dormir sans même me poser la question en fait ou réussir à m'attendre._

_Elle veut prévoir cela. Elle est intelligente, très intelligente. Je cours hors de la tente où je dors avec ma fille, observant l'autre tente. Zut … Migacirpy et Niny sont là toutes les deux. J'ai envie d'aller les voir, je veux les voir ! Mais je me le refuse. _

« Je dois aller chercher Giréléna et vite. Tu crois qu'elle est au même endroit ? »

« Il y a de fortes chances. Peut-être qu'elle s'est tuée ? Elle était visiblement motivée à cela auparavant … hahaha. Ca serait bête non ? Qu'est-ce que tu dirais à Gilitée ? »

« Je ne dirai rien à Gilitée car cela n'arrivera jamais. Et évite de m'embêter de la sieste. »

« Tu ne voulais pas dire de la sorte ? Tu sembles plutôt avoir besoin d'une sieste. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'une sieste, de quoi est-ce que tu racontes encore hein ? »

« Hahaha ! Vraiment ? » _dit la femme-pokémon en moi. D'ailleurs, Rigorak et ses sœurs sont de retour dans mon corps, signalant qu'elle voulait se reposer fortement._

« Oui, vraiment. Je suis peut-être un peu fatigué mais au moins, je ne veux pas t'entendre. »

« Pourtant, il faudra bien t'y habituer. Tu sais, je pourrai facilement te faire dormir ici, au beau milieu de la forêt. Ensuite, je manipule ton corps et je vais juste zigouiller Giréléna. Enfin, je te redonne le contrôle de ton corps et … »

« Tu l'as déjà fait il y a quelques années. Tu es en manque d'idées, visiblement. »

« Non, j'aime bien utiliser à nouveau ce qui est efficace. »

_Je ne vais pas perdre mon temps à parler avec elle. J'ai beaucoup mieux à faire. Je commence à courir alors que je suis à distance des deux tentes. Il commence à pleuvoir. Le feu risque bientôt de s'éteindre mais surtout, Giréléna est seule._

« Giréléna ! Giréléna ! Giréléna ! Est-ce que tu entends ce que je te crie ?! »

_Je lui dis cela mais je n'en suis pas vraiment certain. Où est-ce que … Des petits rires ? Je pars aussitôt vers l'origine de ces rires, me demandant ce que c'est. Je ne tarde pas à voir un spectacle des plus surprenants … et inquiétants aussi. Giréléna est en train de ramper sur le sol, non-loin d'une petite rivière. Le sol est constitué de sable, ce qui donne l'impression d'une minuscule plage privée._

_Je ne comprends pas trop ce qu'elle fait exactement mais qu'importe. Ce que je vois me suffit. Elle est là, branche en main, dessinant dans le sable comme le ferait une enfant. Les rires viennent d'elle et j'avais parfaitement raison, c'est plus que louche._

« Giréléna ? Je te parle, tu m'entends ? » 

« Rond rond rond … petit patapon. Rond rond rond … la terre est ronde. »

_Elle raconte n'importe quoi. Elle a l'air complètement désemparée et déboussolée. Je viens poser une main sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter. Pourtant, elle ne recule pas le moins du monde, comme si tout cela ne la dérageait pas._

« Ohhhh … Nev. Te voilà ! »

Elle se redresse et rampe vers moi. Elle me prend les mains puis me fait un grand sourire avant de dire d'une voix enjouée :

« Tu viens aussi jouer avec moi ? Je fais des trous dans le sable ! On se promène ? »

« Euh … Giréléna ? Tu ne voudrais pas plutôt rentrer ? Il pleut. »

« Ben pourquoi ? Qu'il pleuve, ce n'est pas un problème ! On peut jouer sous la pluie ! En faisant dans les flaques ! Viens jouer avec moi, Nev ! Allez ! »

_Elle me dit cela mais je ne suis pas vraiment motivé. J'ai du mal à comprendre ce qui se passe avec elle … J'aimerai bien une explication car … c'est surprenant et inquiétant comme changement. Je toussote un peu, réfléchissant à tout cela mais elle me serre subitement dans ses bras, m'étouffant à moitié dans sa poitrine._

« Giréléna ! Je ne peux pas respirer ! Giréléna ! »

« Serres-moi fort contre toi, Nev ! Comme ça, on n'aura plus froid ! »

_Elle raconte n'importe quoi ! Elle divague ou quoi ?! Je m'extirpe de ses bras alors que son visage exprime toute la peine et la souffrance du monde. Hé ! Je ne veux pas passer pour un salopard ! Elle a l'air complètement déboussolée ! Ça ne me plait pas du tout !_

« Viens par-là,Giréléna. On rentre. »

« On fit donc une promenade, comme je le voulais ? »

_Oui, oui, on v faire une promenade, une longue promenade si nécessaire. Je crois que Dyrkri a complètement raison : Gilitée a craqué. Elle me semble comme brisée. Je lui prends doucement la main alors qu'elle me sourit avec tendresse. Elle glisse ses doigts entre les miens puis les retire avant de dire :_

« Ca sert à rien les gants, je vais les jeter ! »

« Ne les jette pas, donnes-les moi donc. »

_Elle s'exécute et me présente ensuite ses doigts fins. Elle les croise à nouveau avec les miens, poussant un petit rire tendre tandis que je la ramène jusqu'au campement. Humpf … La pluie a bien éteint le feu et je sais que ça ne sert à rien de le rallumer. Cela risque d'être sacrément humide cette nuit si je ne fais pas attention à moi._

« On va dormir ensemble, Nev ? Dis-moi ? On y va ? »

« On va d'abord s'essuyer un peu car nous sommes trempés. » _dis-je doucement avant de rentrer dans la tente. Gilitée s'est en fait endormie, comme je m'en doutais. La pauvre petite pupuce que j'adore terriblement._

« Viens par-là, Giréléna, on va t'essuyer les cheveux. »

« On retire les vêtements car sinon, on va être trempés. »

« Non, non, pas besoin, ne t'en fait pas, Giréléna. »

_Je n'ai pas le temps de terminer ma phrase que son bustier est déjà au sol. Elle me tourne le dos, cachant sa poitrine avec ses mains. Enfin, elle essaye on va dire. Je soupire avant de retirer mon haut trempé. Tant que je garde le bas, cela devrait … rester normal. Je commence à lui essuyer les cheveux, elle se laisse faire, comme une enfant._

_Bon sang, elle parait si vulnérable et faible … il suffirait juste que … je la couche sur le sol pour faire ce que je veux d'elle. Ça serait tellement simple, tellement facile. Je peux profiter de son corps et en abuser, comme elle faisait avec moi et …_

« Nev, est-ce que tu veux bien t'occuper de ça ? »

_Pas besoin de comprendre ce qu'elle veut. Je commence à lui essayer le dos mais dès qu'elle me demande d'essuyer sa poitrine, je lui tends la serviette. Elle hoche la tête négativement, me montrant par là qu'elle ne veut pas que ça soit elle mais moi qui fasse ça. Je fronce les sourcils mais elle n'a aucune mauvaise intention et voilà que … et zut … Pourquoi est-ce que je fais ça ? Elle a … un corps si plaisant à regarder, tellement désirable … et je sais que la serviette ainsi que mes mains ne la laissent pas de marbre. Cela pointe mais j'évite d'y penser et je termine de la sécher avant de m'attarder sur mon propre corps._

« Tu as vu ? Notre fille dort. Elle est si jolie, hein ? »

« Oui oui … un véritable rayon de soleil. Tu devrais te rhabiller maintenant, Giréléna. »

« Est-ce que … je peux coller mon corps contre le tien, Nev ? »

« Pour avoir moins froid, c'est cela ? Viens Giréléna. »

_Je lui ouvre en grand mes bras et elle s'y réfugie. Qu'est-ce que je fous ? Mais qu'est-ce que je fous bordel ? Je suis en train de commettre une effroyable erreur. Elle a sa poitrine nue collée contre moi et j'ai du mal à me contrôler._

« Espèce de couillon. Tu es tombé directement dans son piège, les pieds bien en avant. »

« Ça ne fait rien, je pense que je m'en remettrai. Merci de ton avis, Dyrkri. Giréléna, est-ce que tu veux bien que l'on aille se coucher, toi et moi ? »

« Oui ! Mais attends un peu, je sais comment on peut faire pour dormir. »

_Elle enroule de sa queue autour de mon corps … puis le bout de sa queue vient tout simplement récupérer sa fille qui dort toujours aussi paisiblement. Elle a réussi à mettre la couverture sur nous et elle m'a laissé les bras libres._

« Maintenant, comme ça, on peut tous dormi tous ensemble ! »

_Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe. Je crois que je dois être extrêmement fatigué en fait. Je pousse un petit soupir amusé, me disant que cela va bientôt changer, sans même que je m'en rende compte. Je ferme les yeux, cherchant le sommeil mais … j'ai du mal à le trouver._

« Nev, est-ce que tu préfères euh … hum … est-ce que tu veux bien me souhaiter bonne nuit ? » _me demande Giréléna alors que j'hausse un sourcil._

_Bon, qu'est-ce je peux faire exactement ? J'ai un petit souci. Elle me tend ses lèvres. Ce n'est pas un peu exagéré ? Est-ce que … non. Je ne peux pas. Pas quand elle est dans cet état. Et puis, ça voudrait dire que je reveux une relation avec elle. Je l'embrasse sur le front._

« Voilà, bonne nuit, dors bien, d'accord ? »

« Je vais très bien dormir maintenant ! » _s'exclame-t-elle doucement avant de rigoler. Ca me fait mal … mais j'ai du mal à croire que c'est Giréléna. Qu'elle soit brisée à cause de mes paroles, ce n'était pas ce que je veux. Je la presse plus fortement contre mon cœur._

_Elle se laisse faire et je sens sa poitrine qui laisse s'écouler un petit liquide contre mon torse nu. Je préfère l'ignorer et … zut … pourquoi est-ce que ses seins sont aussi gros ? Ce n'est pas normal d'être aussi bien formée. Elle a fermé les yeux et a déjà sombré dans le sommeil. Nous avons une drôle de position mais j'arrive à contrôler mes pulsions. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que ça va être dur … vraiment dur … mais je sais me retenir. Je me contrôlerai !_

_Je dois avoir une mine affreuse au réveil. J'ai un peu mal au crâne et surtout mal aux hanches. Je suis toujours bloqué dans le carquois cylindrique de Giréléna. Elle dort paisiblement contre mon torse … mais surtout, elle a la bave aux lèvres. Je crois qu'elle apprécie énormément mon torse._

« Giréléna, il faudrait peut-être que tu te réveilles, non ? »

« Hmmm ... Pas maintenant. Je t'ai attrapé, je ne te lâcherai plus. »

« S'il te plaît, lâche-moi, je ne veux pas utiliser la force contre toi, surtout pour te réveiller. »

« Je ne veux pas ! Je t'ai, je te ne lâche pas ! » _marmonne-t-elle une nouvelle fois avant de se positionner tout contre moi. Elle ouvre finalement ses yeux bleus et me regarde. Elle baisse les yeux, nous voyant torse nue et poitrine nue puis remonte les yeux._

« Finalement réveillée ? Je pensais que cela était devenu impossible, visiblement je me suis trompé, on dirait bien. Bonjour à toi, Giréléna. »

« J'aimerai bien savoir comment je me suis retrouvé ici … les seins à l'air. »

« Disons qu'hier, tu étais un peu malade, qu'il a plu comme une femme-Ecremeuh qui pisse et que tu n'étais pas bien. Je t'ai emmenée ici et je t'ai essuyée et inversement. »

« Et … il s'est passé quelque chose ? Ou non ? Toi et moi ? »

« Rien du tout si tu avais peur à ce sujet. Je ne te toucherai pas dans un tel état. Je ne suis pas du genre à profiter des plus faibles que moi. »

« … Je vois. Est-ce que je dois te remercier alors ? Pour tout ça ? »

« Tu fais ce que tu veux. Je ne te force en rien, Giréléna. »

« Merci … Je vais te libérer mais je crois que j'ai encore Gilitée. »

_Je confirme cela d'un hochement de tête avant de me retourner. La queue de Giréléna se retire d'autour du corps de Gilitée alors que je récupère ma fille dans mes bras, venant la déposer au sol, remettant la couverture sur elle._

« Je vous jure, je n'aime pas ces faiblesses stupides. Ça ne m'arrivera plus. »

« Ça ne t'arrivera plus de te comporter comme une femme-pokémon normale ? C'est vraiment dommage, ça aurait pu être très plaisant. » _dis-je avec lenteur. Je ne cherche pas la confrontation mais vu comment elle raconte des bêtises plus qu'absurdes._

_Elle se tourne vers moi, dévoilant sa poitrine à mes yeux mais je remets correctement mon haut qui a eu le temps de sécher pendant la nuit. Je ne dois pas me préoccuper de ce que je vois, si je commence à m'y intéresser, je faiblirai. Je sais juste que … Giréléna n'est pas parfaite, loin de là … et qu'il est toujours possible pour elle d'être une personne … que l'on puisse aimer. Mais ce n'est plus possible pour mon cas, je dois m'y résigner._


	15. Chapitre 14 : Le retour d'une beauté

**Chapitre 14 : Le retour d'une beauté**

« Comment ça ? Est-ce que vous pouvez répéter ? »

« Des volcans, je vous dis ! Des volcans ! Il n'y a que des volcans dans les environs ! »

_Des volcans ? Est-ce que ces personnes n'exagèrent pas un peu ? Dire que je suis dans une taverne pour récupérer un peu à boire, de l'alcool pour Giréléna et les autres mais voilà quoi … n'est-ce pas trop exagéré ? Je trouve ça un peu … surprenant._

« Et vous voulez me faire croire que ces volcans poussent comme des champignons ? »

« Hey, c'est vous le héros hein ? Vous n'avez qu'à pas me croire, je sais ce que j'ai vu. Je ne suis pas fou ou stupide. Hier, y avait rien, aujourd'hui, au loin, avec une jumelle, y a un volcan qui a poussé ! Je ne délire pas ! Bon sang, on va me prendre pour un fou maintenant ! Je sais quand même ce que je raconte hein ? »

« Bon, vous savez quoi, je vais m'y rendre et je verrai par moi-même. »

« Ca sera le mieux à faire, ouaip ! Par contre, malgré la jumelle, c'est assez loin. »

« Je sais, je sais, ça nous fera un peu de marche, rien de bien dramatique. »

_Je décide de saluer les personnes présentes avant de partir. J'ai encore du chemin à faire pour retrouver les autres filles. Cette ville, comme les autres, a décidé d'accepter les femmes-pokémon car soit elle n'a pas le choix pour se défendre, soit c'était déjà dans sa nature à la base … mais bref, je trouve Giréléna … devant un étal de boucher. Et elle tient bien entendu Gilitée dans ses bras. Et bien entendu, elle a de la bave aux lèvres et je ne parle pas de Gilitée là … mais bien de sa mère. Je soupire avant de me rapprocher :_

« Dites-moi plutôt ce que vous voulez, toutes les deux. »

« Hey ! Ne fait pas comme si j'étais juste prête à tout dévorer dans par rapport à ce qui se trouve en face de moi … je montre juste à Gilitée les saveurs de la charcuterie, rien de plus ! »

« Giréléna, ne me force pas à me répéter. Qu'est-ce que je prends ? »

_Mon ton est amusé, je ne vais pas m'énerver envers elle, ne soyons pas bêtes. Je fini par leur acheter quelques morceaux de lard, un peu de saucisse, quelques tranches de saucisson et nous voilà repartis sur la route. Pfiou, y a normalement encore beaucoup de chemin à faire si je ne me trompe pas. Beaucoup … oui._

« Migacirpy ? Niny ? Vous êtes là ? »

« Oui, oui, nous arrivons, nous arrivons ! »

Je ne sais pas ce qu'elles font toutes les deux mais elles reviennent vers moi, un peu essoufflées. Je ne vais pas me poser de questions mais plutôt une à Niny :

« Dis-moi, Niny. Tu peux voler à combien de mètres en hauteur ? »

« Euh … Je ne sais pas du tout, Nev ? Je ne me suis jamais posé la question. »

« Tu penses que tu pourrais voir ? »

« Voir par rapport aux rumeurs d'un volcan, c'est ça ? Je l'ai fait et c'est vrai ! Les nuages de fumée au loin sont là pour me montrer la voie. Tu veux que l'on s'y rende ? »

« Pas dans le volcan mais dans les environs pour trouver voir pourquoi ils ont poussé comme ça … ça me serait très utile pour trouver la raison. »

_Elle me semble un peu suspicieuse mais en même temps, je n'ai pas trop le choix. Je lui fais un grand sourire pour tenter de la rassurer avant d'espérer qu'elle m'accompagne. J'ai peut-être même une autre idée avant de déclarer d'une voix douce :_

« Niny ? Tu veux bien me porter dans les airs ? Que je voie par moi-même s'il faut ? »

« Je m'en occupe. Niny, avec sa force d'insecte, en sera incapable. »

_Giréléna ne me laisse pas respirer et me voilà déjà dans les airs. Elle me serre contre sa poitrine alors que nous traversons les nuages sans aucune difficulté. Wow … la vue est merveilleuse et je n'ai jamais été aussi haut auparavant._

« Alors ? Tu veux voir où est le volcan ? Il y en a un là-bas, à l'est. »

_Giréléna me montre un nuage de fumée noir. D'après la distance, on en a au moins pour une bonne journée de marche. Oui, au moins une quinzaine d'heures. Je sens qu'on va avoir mal aux pieds, horriblement mal aux pieds même._

« C'est bon, Giréléna, on peut redescendre. »

« Rien ne nous empêche de profiter de la vue pendant quelques minutes. Tu peux dire que c'est un remerciement pour avoir veillé sur moi. »

« Tu n'es pas forcé de faire ça, Giréléna, tu le sais parfaitement. »

_Elle ne me répond pas et m'oblige à bien rester accroché à elle. Ah … des fois, j'aimerai bien qu'elle écoute ce que je dise. Mais bon, autant parler à un moulin en marche, mes paroles, ce ne sont que du vent en fin de compte._

« On peut descendre maintenant, s'il te plaît ? »

« D'accord, d'accord, pff, tu ne sais pas profiter des bonne choses. » _marmonne-t-elle alors que nous retrouvons le sol avec prudence. Je vois Gilitée qui me fait la tête et je vais voir ce qu'est son problème. Je lui chuchote tendrement :_

« Ben mon petit ange, quel est le problème ? Tu ne veux pas le dire à ton papa ? »

« Je veux pas ! Je boude ! Tout ça parce que toi et maman, vous êtes partis sans moi ! Moi aussi, je voulais voir les nuages de tout près ! Moi aussi, je voulais les toucher ! »

« Alors, tu sais quoi ? Giréléna ? Ta fille aimerait voir à nouveau les nuages. »

_Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Je peux garder toutes les affaires alors que je les vois partir à l'horizon. J'ai un petit sourire amusé tandis que Migacirpy me demande :_

« Alors ? Comment est-ce que l'on fait maintenant, Nev ? »

« On va partir de la ville et se mettre en route. On n'aura pas fini avant demain après-midi mais je sais où nous rendre normalement. J'espère que vous êtes motivées car il y aura beaucoup de marche … ou de vol à faire. »

« Hum … euh … combien environ, Nev ? »

« Je dirai une bonne quinzaine d'heures vue la distance mais je me trompe surement. »

_J'avoue que je ne comprends pas trop le principe des distances et le reste mais bon._

« Et voilà ! Gilitée est maintenant bien sage et calme. »

_Giréléna a le sourire aux lèvres. C'en est presque étonnant mais ce n'est pas déplaisant. Elle semble réellement heureuse. J'aimerai tant que tout reste comme avant. Mais bon, maintenant, je me mets finalement en route, accompagnée des femmes-pokémon._

« Vous êtes prêtes les filles ? Car je vous préviens, à part pour dormir cette nuit, on ne s'arrêtera pas une seule fois hein ? Gilitée, tu pourras t'accrocher à moi et venir t'installer sur mon dos si tu as mal, d'accord ? Tu veux bien ? »

« Oui, papa ! Je veux bien ! Je le fais même maintenant ! »

_HEY ! Elle ne serait pas plutôt une fille-couleuvre ? Je rigole personnellement à ma petite blague interne avant que nous commencions à marcher. De la route, beaucoup de route à faire … Héhéhé ! Mais normalement, de ce que je sais, cela ne prendra pas autant de temps que ça. BON ! Rien que ça ? Et voilà que Gilitée est dans mon dos._

_La nuit est rapidement tombée et je dors encore une fois avec elle. Giréléna me tourne le dos mais lorsque je me réveille le lendemain matin, elle est accrochée dans mon dos, moi ressentant bien sa poitrine dans ce dernier. Vraiment, ça devrait être interdit d'être autant indécente à ce niveau. Les heures passent longuement mais au moins, peu à peu, le ciel se recouvre et je crois comprendre le souci._

_Ce n'est pas seulement l'apparition d'un volcan le problème … mais le fait qu'il soit à moitié en activité ! J'ai à peine le temps de le réagir qu'une pierre enflammée tombe des cieux, prête à s'abattre sur notre groupe ! Je dois me mettre en position et …_

« Du balai, le caillou ! » _hurle Migacirpy, créant un puissant jet d'eau qui repousser la pierre en arrière, refroidissant aussitôt la lave._

_De la pierre volcanique … rien que ça. Mais … ce volcan ne devait pas se trouver là normalement. Et visiblement, il n'y a pas que cette pierre … comme souci. Il faut aider cette ville ! Et vite ! Je crie à Migacirpy que je vais avoir besoin de son aide. Elle acquiesce d'un hochement de tête alors que je cours à l'intérieur. Mais … je reconnais cet endroit ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je suis déjà passé par là non ?_

« Il y a quelqu'un ? Il y a une personne ? »

« Qu'est-ce que … vous faites là ? » _me crie un soldat, une partie de son armure semblant avoir fondue. Il est en sueur mais le plus choquant reste la femme-pokémon qui est à ses côtés. On dirait une femme-Psykokwak ? Pas difficile de connaître son nom, elle est plutôt commune. Elle n'est pas très intelligente mais le regard qu'elle lance au soldat en dit long._

« Nous sommes venus par rapport au volcan, je m'appelle Nev et … »

« Vous êtes le héros ?! Elle va être ravie de vous revoir ! Elle ne fait que parler de vous et elle était convaincue que vous viendrez nous sauver ! Vraiment ! C'est une très bonne nouvelle ! Veuillez nous suivre ! Kakaw, on y va ! »

« Euuuuuuuuuuh ! D'accord ? » _dit la femme-Psykokwak en penchant la tête sur le côté. Elle a un long bec aplati, est complètement jaune de peau et aussi un peu d'embonpoint. Elle a aussi quelques cheveux noirs sur le sommet du crâne._

_Elle n'est vraiment pas vilaine mais c'est sûr qu'elle n'est pas éveillée. Il y a des fois des femmes-pokémon qui ne sont pas dangereuses du tout pour les humains … et qui peuvent vivre paisiblement avec ces derniers. Mais ça m'étonne, je ne me rappelais pas que cette ville était connue pour ça ? C'est un peu étonnant mais pas autant que …_

« Petite question, de qui est-ce que vous parliez quand vous disiez elle ? »

« Vous verrez, vous verrez ! Elle s'occupe de mettre les villageois à l'abri dans son manoir. Vous savez, c'est une femme-pokémon vraiment remarquable. »

_Une femme-pokémon remarquable, qui aide les humains et que je connais ? Je crois avoir une petite idée de la personne que cela doit être mais je me trompe peut-être ? Mais lorsque je vois le manoir qui est recouvert d'un dôme translucide rose, tout me revient en tête. Alors que je cligne des yeux, tout mon corps est transporté._

« NEV ! C'EST TOI ! »

_Je ne peux même pas réfléchir ! Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, je suis dans un couloir, il y a au moins une centaine de personnes présentes. Des femmes, des enfants, soldats, vieillards … des femmes-pokémon aussi._

_Mais le cri ne vient pas de là. J'ai à peine le temps de me retourner pour voir que le reste du groupe m'a suivi que je me retrouve à nouveau téléporté. Ma tête se retrouve enfoncée dans une poitrine douce et délicate, moins imposante que celle de Giréléna mais vraiment délicieuse à ressentir. Je la reconnaitrais entre milles et …_

« Titonée C'est bien toi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Hmmm … J'habite dans ce manoir mais on dirait bien que tu l'as oublié, hahaha. »

« Je suis content de te revoir aussi, Titonée mais je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'explications. Si tu veux bien m'en donner. »

« Bien entendu, bien entendu mais tout d'abord, je dois faire quelque chose. »

_Et quoi donc ? Je veux lui poser la question mais ses lèvres se collent aux miennes, sa langue cherchant à se nouer avec la mienne dans ma bouche. Wo … WOW ! He … Hey ! Je dois réagir mais ce baiser est enivrant. Lorsqu'elle s'arrête, je suis déjà dans un autre monde, je crois bien … il faudrait que … wow ... ouhlala …_

« Tu es encore plus délicieux que dans mes souvenirs. Tu es devenu … tellement remarquable et …oooh … Un rapide coup d'œil et je crois que tu as aussi bien grandi de ce côté. »

_Elle parle de quoi ? Je baisse les yeux. Non, je n'ai pas ce « problème » actuellement malgré le baiser. Et puis, en même temps, ce n'est pas le sujet ! Zut de zut quoi ! Puis en même temps … Oh … Je me sens déjà partir au loin en fait, complètement ailleurs._

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles exactement, Titonée ? Et où je suis ? »

« Dans ma salle. Je dois me concentrer et nul ne doit me déranger sauf si c'est très important. Tu sais, j'ai ressenti ta présence à des kilomètres. Je savais que tu viendrais par rapport à ce volcan. Je peux te dire que ce n'est pas le premier qui est apparu à la surface du monde. Dans les environs, il y en a d'autres qui sont aussi en activité … et dont les villages ont eu beaucoup moins de chance. Malheureusement, je … ATTENTION ! »

_Ses yeux deviennent roses alors que le manoir se met à trembler. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! Je regarde par la fenêtre et je vois les restes d'une pierre volcanique qui tombent en morceaux … sur le dôme translucide de couleur rose._

« Ah … Ah … Ah … Je ne sais pas combien de temps je tiendrai … mais ce village, je ne peux pas le sauver complètement. Je peux juste protéger ses habitants. Malheureusement, comme tu as pu voir, je suis paralysée ici, Nev. »

« Laisse-moi faire. Tu sais si on peut éteindre ce volcan ? Comment est-il arrivé ? »

« Quelques soldats ont voulu se diriger près du volcan mais aucun n'est revenu. Nous ne savons rien du tout à ce sujet. J'ai l'impression que c'est peine perdue. Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais avant d'apprendre que tu comptais venir. »

« Ne t'en fait pas, Titonée. Je vais m'occuper de ça. Par contre, ça ne te gêne pas si je te laisse ma fille avec moi ? Par mesure de sécurité, tu comprends. »

« Ta fille ? Je ne savais pas que tu en avais une … Elle est de … Giréléna ? »

« C'est exact. Mais ne t'en fait pas, quand je reviendrai, on en discutera plus longtemps. »

_Elle ne me répond rien mais je reçois un simple « Merci » par télépathie. Elle est retournée se concentrer. La situation devient grave et critique dans le monde. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tout cela se produit … Harsia a vraiment décidé de rayer toute existence sur ce monde._


	16. Chapitre 15 : Sous un charme sulfureux

**Chapitre 15 : Sous un charme sulfureux**

« C'est donc bien elle ? »

« C'est le cas … mais elle est malheureusement très occupée. On va devoir partir au plus vite en direction du volcan … du moins, celui qui est le plus proche. »

_Je dis cela sans réelle motivation. Non pas à cause du volcan en lui-même mais plus à cause de l'état de Titonée. Cela m'inquiète et je n'ai pas envie que ça devienne trop grave. J'ai peur … vraiment très peur dans le fond. Je ne devrai pas m'inquiéter mais … je ne sais pas._

« Dépêchons-nous tout simplement, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre ici. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te presse autant ? » _demande alors Giréléna, je tourne mon visage vers elle pour la fixer longuement. Est-ce qu'elle blague ? Ou alors, elle refait la même bêtise ?_

« C'est pourtant très simple bien que tu aimes le faire exprès, n'est-ce pas ? Tu dois trouver cela très amusant, je me trompe ? Ou non ? »

« Non, non, c'était une question légitime. Pourquoi devrions-nous nous dépêcher ? »

« Pour sauver Titonée et les villageois. Car pendant ce temps, elle fait de son mieux pour tous les protéger mais j'ai peur qu'elle s'épuise jusqu'à la mort, voilà tout. »

« Maman, qui qui c'est Titonée ? Une amie à papa ? Comme Niny et Migacirpy ? » _questionne la petite fille-Giratina alors que Giréléna fait un sourire narquois :_

« Oui, on peut dire ça. Une « amie » comme Niny et Migacirpy aux yeux de Nev. »

« D'accord ! Alors, si elle est aussi gentille que Niny et Migacirpy, tu me la présenteras papa ? Quand elle ne sera plus fatiguée ? Dis dis ? »

« Bien entendu, ma puce. Bien entendu. Tu te doutes que tu pourras la voir. »

« Chouettttttttttttttte ! Une nouvelle amie ! Ça m'en fait beaucoup maintenant ! »

« Oui, si en plus, on rajoute les esprits élémentaires … »

« Ca en fait encore plus ! Ca en fait … euh … beaucoup beaucoup ! »

_Je soupire d'amusement. Elle tente de compter sur ses doigts mais contrairement à sa locution, elle semble avoir du mal. Il faudra que je lui apprenne ça. D'ailleurs, je me demande si Niny et Migacirpy pourraient être de bons professeurs. Du genre, Migacirpy lui apprendrait à nager et à connaître la mer. Tandis que Niny pourrait lui apprendre à voler et à connaître la forêt. Vraiment ? Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ?_

« Migacirpy ? Niny ? Dès qu'on aura réglé le souci du volcan, j'aimerai vous parler toutes les deux en privé si possible. Cela concerne ma fille. »

« Hein ? Que quoi ? Oui, bien entendu. Mais ça concerne Gilitée ? »

_J'hoche la tête mais je ne réponds pas. Je vois le regard désapprobateur de Giréléna bien qu'elle ne sait pas de quoi je veux parler avec les filles. De toute façon, ça ne la concerne pas … enfin … si … Puisque c'est aussi sa fille._

« Viens en fait, Gilitée. Je vais te présenter Titonée. D'ailleurs, Niny aussi. Je ne crois pas que tu la connaisses … Migacirpy ? »

« Je la connais de nom par rapport à mes visites mais pas personnellement. »

_Je regarde Giréléna en me demandant si elle va nous accompagner mais dans le fond, qu'elle vienne ou pas, qu'est-ce que je m'en fiche. Je commence déjà à me poser la question avec le plus grand sérieux possible._

« Titonée ? Est-ce que tu peux nous téléporter ? »

_J'ai à peine le temps de terminer ma phrase que ZOUP ! Plus là ! C'est presque magique. Mais bon, nous arrivons devant Titonée, celle-ci semblant très concentrée avant de pouvoir se reposer encore quelques minutes. Elle se tourne vers nous, regardant les différentes femmes qui m'accompagnent avant de dire :_

« Hum … Mais tu as donc en fait un sacré harem, Nev. Tu me le cachais. Je vois là une femme-Léviator mais surtout … la reine des femmes-insectes ? Une femme-Apireine ? Et bonjour aussi à Giréléna que je connais déjà. OH ! »

_Elle s'agenouille presque aussitôt en voyant Gilitée. Elle tend les bras en avant, invitant l'enfant à venir qui s'approche prudemment de la femme-Gardevoir._

« Mais elle est si mignonne, Nev ! C'est donc ta fille ? Et celle de Giréléna ? Quel est ton prénom, petite ange au corps de serpent ? »

« Gilitée … madame. » _bredouille faiblement la petite fille avec lenteur, rougissante comme l'enfant qu'elle était, ne sachant guère réellement où se mettre._

« Madame ? Tu peux m'appeler Titonée, comme tous les autres. »

« Oui mais bon, je suis une fille polie ! Euh … Vous êtes donc l'amie de papa ? »

« Oui oui. Je suis l'amie de ton père mais bientôt aussi une femme de son harem. »

_Hein que quoi ? Giréléna pouffe de surprise mais c'est moi qui suis le plus choqué. Qu'est-ce qui se passe là ? J'aimerai bien qu'elle m'explique son cas et … euh surtout ce qui se passe._

« Tu peux me dire ce que tu racontes, Titonée ? »

« Je vous attendrai tous. Je suis enchantée de te connaître, Gilitée. Tu veux rester avec moi ? Tes parents vont faire quelque chose de très dangereux. »

« Mais maman et papa ont besoin de moi ! Sinon, ils vont encore se disputer tous les deux ! » _s'exclame Gilitée. Hum, elle n'était pas obligée de tout raconter quand même._

« Oh ? C'est donc vrai ? Alors, raison de plus. Reste donc avec moi, je te parlerai de comment ton père a réussi à me sauver. »

« OOOOH ! Une histoire avec papa ! Maman, elle m'en racontait aussi des fois ! Mais jamais avec une dame aussi belle que vous ! »

_Je ne sais pas si je dois la remercier ou l'étrangler. Enfin non, je ne vais pas étrangler Titonée pour ça. Mais bref, maintenant que Gilitée est occupée, Titonée nous téléporte subitement hors du manoir, nous permettant alors de nous rendre en direction du volcan. Quand même … qu'est-ce qu'il est proche. Moins d'une heure de marche et en même temps … la chaleur est si haute. Je suis en sueur et …_

« Ne vous en faites pas, je vous arroserai. Surtout toi, Niny. Fais vraiment très attention à toi, d'ailleurs. Je te rappelle que les femmes-insectes ne supportent pas du tout les flammes. »

« Les humains non plus. » _dis-je en passant une main sur mon front. Giréléna transpire aussi mais semble beaucoup mieux supporter la chaleur que moi. Surprenant, il faut l'avouer._

« Comment ça se fait que Giréléna n'a pas l'air d'avoir chaud ? »

« Je ne sais pas Niny. Giréléna ? » _dis-je en aidant la femme-Apireine qui a beaucoup de mal à rester debout aujourd'hui. Je crois que la chaleur est vraiment terrible pour elle. J'aurai dû m'en douter un peu mais à ce point … c'est horrible._

« Je suis juste habituée à cela … je peux supporter très facilement aussi d'autres choses mais ce n'est pas à moi de vous donner mes points faibles et mes points forts. »

« Encore que … Je sais que tu as une peur bleue de quelque chose. Mais je sais aussi que tu ne supportes pas vraiment le froid. »

_Je crois qu'elle n'apprécie pas que je répète cela aux autres même si elles sont déjà au courant. Elle me regarde d'un air enragé que je préfère ignorer tout simplement. J'ai quand même beaucoup mieux à faire que de me disputer avec elle._

« Bon, ne perdons pas plus de temps avec tout ça. Le volcan est non-loin. On va tenter de voir si on peut l'arrêter et … »

_J'entends un petit rire en moi. Celui de Rygagagi ? Elle n'a pas l'air de se moquer mais dernièrement, je peux l'entendre assez souvent. Elle me murmure :_

« Je comprends pourquoi les femmes-pokémon t'apprécient autant. Ta candeur quand il s'agit d'envisager les choses est remarquable. Je pensais que j'étais l'une des rares à tomber sous le charme, sans vraiment en saisir la raison mais … au final …. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr de tout comprendre, Rygagagi. » _répond-je avec lenteur, un peu embêté et gêné. C'était quand même un petit compliment non ? Pas que cela était rare venant de la part de l'adolescente mais bon, quand même Enfin, je n'ose pas demander plus d'informations à ce sujet, encore un peu perturbé et gêné ! Rah ! Donc les femmes-pokamon m'apprécieraient car je suis un peu bête sur les bords ? C'est surement une raison valide mais quand même …_

« Enfin bref, Rygagagi, ne te moque quand même pas trop hein ? »

« Mais non, mais non, Nev. Tu sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas mon genre. Si tel était le cas, je te le dirais volontiers. Compris ? Sois rassuré, je ne t'embêterai pas trop longtemps. »

« Oui mais bon … est-ce que je peux compter sur ta force si nécessaire ? »

« Il faut voir qui sera notre adversaire dans le fond car je dois te prévenir : utiliser ma puissance peut être épuisant, très épuisant même. Je te le déconseille. »

_Au moins, elle me prévient, c'est déjà ça. J'ai un petit soupir amusé, la remerciant pour cela avant de continuer mon chemin. Comme cette discussion était interne, les femmes-pokémon n'étaient pas au courant de ce qui venait de se dire._

« Cette chaleur … ah … ah … ah … Migacirpy ? »

« Ne t'en fait pas, Niny .Tiens bon. Voilà pour toi. »

_Elle commence à se concentrer et fait apparaître une sphère aqueuse, l'envoyant doucement sur le corps de Niny pour l'asperger d'eau. La femme-Apireine la remercie, un petit sourire confus aux lèvres alors que Migacirpy faisait un mouvement négatif de la main :_

« Ce n'est pas bien grave, va … Le plus important est que tu supportes la chaleur. Nev ? »

« Non, non, je transpire mais ça ne me rend pas « mal » contrairement à ce que je croyais. Merci quand même Migacirpy. » _dis-je avec douceur._

« De rien, de rien … mais pour la peine ! »

_ZOUP ! Elle m'arrose le visage sans même que je demande mon reste. Elle fait aussi la même chose avec Giréléna, la femme-Gratina poussant un cri de surprise alors que tout le monde s'avance plus rapidement avec Apixy._

_Apixy ? Pourquoi est-ce … que je pense à elle ? C'est Niny qui se trouve non-loin de moi. La jeune et future reine des femmes-insectes. Pourquoi est-ce que je pense à elle maintenant ? Est-ce à cause de ces coulées de lave que je vois au loin ? De la chaleur ambiante ? Ces flammes … je ne veux pas y réfléchir mais … si …  
><em>

_C'est ça. J'ai peur pour Niny. J'ai vraiment peur de cet endroit. Je n'aurai pas dû accepter qu'elle vienne, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait dit. Je peux peut-être encore changer tout cela. Je n'aime pas ça, pas le moins du monde. Ah … Ah …_

« Niny, tu peux retourner au manoir ? Si tu ne tiens pas le coup. »

« NON ! Si je ne peux pas cette chaleur, je ne servirai à rien alors ! »

« Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! Ce n'est pas le fait de tenir ou non ! » _hurle-je alors que je la regarde, un peu désespéré et désemparé. Je voudrai tellement qu'elle … me rassure mais je ne vois pas comment et… gloups ? Elle me prend dans ses bras, me chuchotant :_

« Nev … tu sais … Maman … Avant de mourir … La mère-Apireine transmet ses meilleurs souvenirs à sa fille … pour lui permettre de devenir une grande monarque. Et même s'ils sont rares, très rares car en fait, cela ne fut qu'à la fin, ils te concernaient tous. Elle avait des rêves, beaucoup de rêves, des rêves où elle devenait presque comme une humaine pour régner avec toi car tu serais son roi. Voilà tout. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu veux … dire par là ? »

« Qu'elle ne te quittera jamais. Les femmes-Apireine sont de grandes femmes-pokémon. Fidèles jusqu'à la mort car pour elles, il leur faut le meilleur homme qui soit. Lorsqu'elles le trouvent, elles sont alors prêtes à tout pour celui qui continuera à vivre avec elles. C'est d'ailleurs l'une des rares caractéristiques qui font qu'elles s'attachent à un homme. »

_Cette voix ? Je m'attendais à entendre la voix de Paxia mais ce n'est pas elle. C'est une voix, forte, puissante et grave. Bien différent de tout ce que je comptais avoir à l'oreille. Elle reprend avant que le sol ne se mette à trembler :_

« Ce n'est pas de moi. Je me contrefous des avis de telles créatures aussi faibles que cela … mais celle qui m'accompagne avait envie de m'en parler … avant que je ne vous extermine. »

_Encore une fois, le sol se met à trembler mais des fissures apparaissent, des flots de lave se retrouvant projetés dans les airs. Bien que nous sommes à une distance assez éloignée d'un tel spectacle, je commence à trembler, une lourde queue de couleur rouge frappant le sol, créant ces tremblements. En même temps, la lumière du soleil nous aveugle alors que je lève les yeux. C'est quoi qui s'amuse à ça ? Le soleil ne devrait pas taper aussi fort !_

« Paxia ! Il s'agit de Paxia ! ELLE EST LA ! »

_Niny se met dans tous ses état alors que moi-même, j'observe plutôt l'imposante et énorme femme-pokémon qui se trouve en face de moi. Giréléna est longue, très longue, elle peut mesurer plusieurs mètres de hauteur si elle le désire … mais elle reste fluette. Mais là, ce corps écailleux rouge parcouru de lignes noires, ses griffes remplaçant des doigts, cette poitrine énorme pour une taille humaine mais pourtant normale pour une femme-pokémon de trois mètres et demi de hauteur, elle a des yeux dorés dans des pupilles noires. Le visage semble vaguement humain et sa poitrine et une caractéristique féminine. Pourtant, son côté monstrueux est trop accentué pour être ignoré. Je me rappelle d'elle …_

« Graudan ! C'est bien toi ! »

« Et qui voudrais-tu d'autre qui soit là ? Hum ? Finalement, tu es arrivé. Je me demandais combien de villages j'allais devoir raser. Je ne m'attendais pas à autant de résistance de la part de celui-ci. Dire que je comptais descendre pour m'en occuper personnellement mais bon … Cette femme-Gardevoir attendra. »

« Il n'y a aucun problème à ce que je m'occupe de ma reine ? »

_Paxia était descendue des cieux, se présentant à côté de Graudan. Celle-ci fait un geste de la griffe pour dire qu'elle n'en a que faire. Je sais que je suis la cible de cette femme-Groudon mais … tout mon corps est comme paralysé devant cet afflux de puissance._


	17. Chapitre 16 : Galvanisé

**Chapitre 16 : Galvanisé**

« Paxia, cette fois-ci, je vais t'arrêter une bonne fois pour toutes ! »

« Cela ne sera nullement possible, princesse. Vous en serez in capable, voulez-vous savoir pourquoi ? Je vais vous le dire : vous êtes dans mon élément … et vous faiblissez de minute à minute. Comment pourriez-vous pour m'atteindre ? »

« Ne fait donc pas la fière, tu risquerais d'être surprise mais d'une façon vraiment peu agréable ! Migacirpy, tu veux bien m'aider s'il te plaît ?! »

_Je laisse les deux femmes-pokémon se battre contre la femme-Pyrax. Je ne peux pas vraiment les aider : c'est quand même une histoire de famille en ce qui concerne Apixy et Niny mais surtout celle responsable de la mort de la première._

« Faites juste très attention à toutes les deux ! S'il vous plaît ! »

_Je cherche aussi à les prévenir. Une mesure de précaution quand même. Mais moi, j'ai autre chose à affronter … comment je peux tenir tête face à Graudan. Aie, aie, aie … Et Giréléna ?_

« Tsss, je sais ce que tu veux me demander. Je vais t'épauler, va. »

« Tant mieux, merci beaucoup, Giréléna, je me sentirai bien plus rassuré maintenant. »

_Je pousse un petit soupir de soulagement avant de sortir mon maul. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'avec mon épée, je risque de pouvoir la blesser. En fait, je ne sais même pas qui je peux atteindre avec ça … qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Vraiment ? _

« Nous ne connaissons rien à part qu'elle sait manier de la lave. »

« Vous comptez parlez encore bien longtemps ? JE VAIS VOUS ARRÊTER ! »

_Elle pousse un cri et fonce vers moi et Giréléna. Je tente de bouger mais je me retrouve complètement paralysé. HEY ! Ces tremblements me font perdre l'équilibre ! Elle arrive à ma hauteur mais Giréléna me tire à elle avant de me projeter dans les airs, faisant apparaître ses ailes pour foncer vers moi, me réceptionner et me faire atterrir dans le dos de Graudan._

« Hahaha ! Vas-y maintenant ! Profites-en plutôt ! »

« Je le fais, je le fais ! PFIOU ! GRAUDAN ! JE SUIS LA ! »

« Mais merde ! Ne la prévient pas ! T'es complètement stupide ! »

_Non, ce n'est pas ça, pas du tout ça même ! Je sais quoi faire exactement ! Hahaha ! Je commence à concentrer mon énergie, utilisant les pouvoirs de Rigorek. Des pieux de pierre viennent frapper le dos de Graudan pour la blesser._

« Tu me chatouilles, petit héros … rien que ça. »

« SOIS PLUS FORT QUAND MÊME ! Tu fais quoi là ?! CE N'EST PAS COMME CA ! »

« Ne t'emporte pas, Giréléna. »

_Rygagagi s'adresse à elle, comme pour tenter de la rassurer. Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit vraiment très efficace mais bon. Je tente de faire un saut en arrière mais un geyser de lave se fait sentir derrière moi et j'ai juste le temps de faire un bond sur le côté alors que mon dos commence déjà à brûler. BORDEL ! CA FAIT HORRIBLEMENT MAL !_

« Nev, tu es plus que perturbé. Concentre-toi donc un peu. »

« Je veux bien, Rygagagi mais … tu as vu le terrain ? Tu as vu où nous sommes ? »

« Je le sais bien, Nev. Mais moi et mes sœurs, sommes là pour t'épauler, tu ne crois pas ? Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter à ce sujet, sois rassuré par notre présence. »

« Je veux bien … je veux bien … pfiou. Je ferai mieux de respirer un bon coup. Mais avec Giréléna qui m'hurle dessus, je ne suis pas vraiment le mieux placé pour ça. »

« Elle se fait autant de soucis pour toi que tu t'en fais pour elle et les autres. C'est plus que logique non ? Tu ne trouves pas, Nev ? Même si tu ne veux pas le lui dire. »

« Je ne veux pas le lui dire et elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir Qu'est-ce que tu me conseilles ? Dyrkri a décidé de se taire visiblement aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais bon … »

« Car elle n'a pas envie de t'aider pour le moment. Elle se prépare au pire elle aussi si nécessaire. Une simple mesure de sécurité bien entendu. »

_J'aimerai bien savoir quand même ce qu'elles manigancent dans mon dos. Enfin, le plus rassurant, c'est quand même qu'elles réfléchissent à ça et quand même que … Ah, je me répète toujours ces mots à la tête et ça ne va pas m'aider si je ne fais pas attention._

« Nev ? Essayes juste de tenir le plus longtemps possible. Mes sœurs vont m'aider … mais je crois que Graudan sera surprise, très surprise par ce que je lui prépare. »

« Est-ce que c'est dangereux pour toi, Rygagagi ? » _demande-je, un peu soucieux quand même. Je n'aime pas les sentir en danger._

« Pour moi ? Nullement va … Comme s'il suffisait de ça pour m'affaiblir. Non, je pense qu'il est temps que je m'en mêle personnellement. Tu sais que je t'avais testé un peu, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien là, on va tester aussi Graudan … mais ne lui dis rien, juste … tiens bon. »

« D'accord, d'accord, merci Rygagagi. Giréléna fonce vers moi, on dirait bien. »

_Je vois la femme-pokémon ailée de noir qui se dirige vers moi à toute allure. Elle ne va pas s'arrêter on dirait bien. Ca ne fait rien, j'ai compris ce qu'elle veut faire. Je me laisse attraper par Giréléna qui décide de me hurler dessus :_

« Espèce de bougre d'imbécile ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ?! C'est super dangereux de combattre sur le sol ! Je ne peux vraiment pas te laisser seul pendant une minute ou quoi ?! Tu as failli être carbonisé par la lave ! DE LA LAVE ! Tu ne l'as jamais vue de près ou quoi ?! »

« Euh … en fait … non, pour tout te dire. » _murmure-je en souriant doucement à la femme-Giratina. Celle-ci grogne puis pousse un soupir avant de me forcer à me mettre sur son long dos de serpent ailé. Elle reprend la parole d'une voix agacée :_

« Reste bien accroché à moi, on va faire un peu de ménage pour éviter que plus de flots de lave et je crois bien que … »

« DESCENDEZ UN PEU VOUS DEUX ! »

_J'ai du mal à croire ce qui nous fonce dessus. C'est un rocher d'au moins la taille de Giréléna ! Une roche recouverte de flammes ! NON ! NON ! Purée ! AIE ! Elle est percutée et me voilà qui fonce vers le sol, tête la première._

« NEEEEEEEV ! » _crie la voix de Migacirpy, le sol se gelant subitement à mes pieds. Voilà que je tombe tête la première sur celui-ci mais la souffrance est bien moins grande que prévue. Migacirpy se dirige vers moi, couverte de brûlures et blessures. WOW ! Comment est-ce possible ?! Surtout face à une femme-pokémon de flammes !_

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! Niny a besoin de toi ! Ne reste pas là ! »

« Je ne pouvais pas te laisser comme ça … et … où est Giréléna ? »

_Où est Giréléna ?! Je commence à regarder autour de moi, surpris et étonné. Non ! Je la vois qui est enfoncée dans le volcan, de la lave s'écoulant tout autour d'elle pour venir l'envelopper. NON ! PAS GIRELENA ! PAS ELLE ! JE NE VEUX PAS DU TOUT ! Même si je ne l'aime pas, je ne peux pas laisser …_

« Lave. » _dis-je, interloqué, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qui se passe devant mes yeux. La lave englobe complètement le corps de Giréléna, la faisant disparaître dessous. Hein ? Hein ? Giréléna ? Giréléna ? Elle … _

« Là, tu m'as vraiment foutu enragée ! »

_J'entends encore la voix de Giréléna qui traverse le flot de lave. Elle … elle … elle a réussi à traverser le flot de lave ?! Comme ça ?! Vraiment ? Je pousse un soupir de soulagement avant de bredouiller d'une voix tremblante :_

« Giréléna, je suis là et … »

« VAS CHIER GRAUDAN ! JE VAIS TE FAIRE LA PEAU ! »

_Je crois bien qu'elle ne m'écoute pas du tout. Giréléna est terrifiante, plus que terrifiante. Même pendant mon combat contre elle, elle ne dévoilait pas une telle force. Elle est tout simplement en train de disparaître, comme une ombre dans les airs, arrivant de plus en plus vite à hauteur de la femme-Groudon mais comment …_

« N'oublie pas que Giréléna est une femme-Giratina, la reine des femmes-pokémon et donc accessoirement une femme-pokémon d'une très grande puissance. Bien qu'elle soit salement touchée, il en faudra quand même plus que ça pour réussir à l'éliminer. »

« Rygagagi ? Comment est-ce que ça se passe ? »

« Mieux … mais je crois que Giréléna a entendu ce que ça veut faire. »

« Et c'est rassurant ou non ? » _dis-je, toujours soucieux. Je crois que je ferai mieux de me concentrer et ensuite de tout … AH ! Le corps de Giréléna est projetée sur moi sans même que je ne puisse l'attraper. POURQUOI ?! Pourquoi je ne suis pas concentré ?!_

« Je ne crois pas malheureusement, Nev. Elle veut surement tenter d'en terminer avant que je n'utilise mes pouvoirs. Elle n'apprécie pas cela. »

« LA FERME ! RYGAGAGI ! Ne lui parle pas ! JE VAIS JUSTE … »

« Vous me lassez tous les deux. Je pensais avoir affaire à de véritables combattants … la reine des femmes-pokémon est devenue bien plus faible que dans mes souvenirs. Est-ce à cause de ton enfant ? Du fait que tu sois avec le héros ? Tu es devenue bien pathétique, Giréléna. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'écouter les paroles d'une femme comme toi. Evite de me parler. »

_Giréléna tente de contrôler sa colère mais je crois que c'est juste tout simplement inutile. Je tente de me redresser mais je viens de comprendre. Mon … bras droit … a été planté par un pieu issu du sol. Et ma jambe gauche aussi. La douleur n'est pas encore venue … ou alors, je ne ressens pas la douleur. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne la ressens pas d'ailleurs ?_

« J'y retourne ! JE VAIS ME LA FAIRE ! » _hurle Giréléna, m'abandonnant ici._

« Il faut que j'y aille aussi, Nev. On ne peut pas la laisser ainsi. »

« Je le sais bien ! Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour ça ? Elle fait trop de zèle ! Elle s'excite et voilà le résultat ! Ce n'est pas bon du tout ! Elle va se blesser ! »

« C'est pour ça qu'il faut que je me dépêche. »

_Je tente de me relever et malgré la blessure, je n'ai aucune difficulté. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que mon corps ne souffre pas ? La voix de Rygagagi résonne en moins :_

« Je suis prête, Nev. Est-ce que tu veux bien me confier ton corps, ton cœur et on âme ? »

_Hein ? Comment ça ? Pourquoi ? Je tente de comprendre où elle veut en venir, surtout après de telles paroles. Giréléna se prend une violente gifle de la part de Graudan, la renvoyant dans le décor avant que la femme-Groudon ne lui projette de flammes. Elle ne résistera pas très longtemps à cette allure, femme-Giratina ou non !_

_Et ailleurs ? Comment ça se passe ? Je regarde sur le côté, surpris et étonné. Oh bon sang … Non non … je ne veux pas que ça se passe comme ça ! Les flammes projetées par Paxia sont énormes et imposantes. Niny arrive à peine à se protéger et cela malgré l'aide de Migacirpy. On va quand même pas perdre hein ? Je … je …_

« Petit héros … Il est l'heure pour moi de t'écraser de tout mon corps. »

« Nev ! S'il te plaît ! Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ?! »

« Oui Rygagagi ! Je te fais confiance ! Vas-y maintenant et … »

_Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase. Le pied gigantesque de Graudan finit par l'écraser de tout son poids, m'enfonçant dans le sol sur plusieurs mètres de profondeur. Je sens mes os qui se brisent, mon corps qui se disloque et … Non en fait non ?_

« Pfiou … juste à temps on dirait bien. »

_La voix de Rygagagi semble si proche de moi alors qu'un grand rire se fait entendre. C'est quoi cette force qui m'envahit ? Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça auparavant. Comment est-ce … Rygagagi ? C'est vraiment elle ? Elle me chuchote :_

« Si tu veux, je me montrerai … Il se peut même que j'y suis sois forcé. Mais en contrepartie, il faudra que tu passes une nuit avec moi, Nev. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de parler de ça, Rygagagi ! Il y a un combat et … »

« Dis-moi oui tout simplement. Même si tu réponds non, ça ne me dérangera pas. »

« C'est oui ! On aura notre soirée tous les deux, toi et moi ! C'est tout ! »

« Parfait, parfait, parfait. Bon maintenant, fini de rigoler. On passe aux choses sérieuses. »

_Le pied qui était en train de m'écraser se retrouve soulevé puis projeté en arrière. J'entends et ressens un puissant tremblement dans le sol alors que je me redresse, gémissant un peu. La douleur n'est pas présente mais mon corps n'est pas en bon état. Graudan est au sol, interloquée par ce qui vient de se passer, cherchant à comprendre tout cela._

« Qu'est-ce que … c'est quoi cette blague ?! »

« J'ai décidé de rentrer en action, Graudan. Tu devais t'en douter non ? Giréléna a le problème d'être encore jeune et impétueuse. Avec moi, ça ne marchera pas. » _dit la voix de Rygagagi en moi, possible à entendre pour toutes les femmes-pokémon présentes aux alentours. Je crois que la surprise ne fait pas plaisir._

« RYGAGAGI ! JE T'AVAIS DIT NON ! IL NE FAUT PAS ! »

_Voilà que Giréléna me crie dessus, s'adressant au dernier esprit élémentaire en moi ! Hey ! Je ressens une terrible force qui provient de mon corps, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle gueule comme ça ? Elle devrait plutôt être contente non ? C'est juste n'importe quoi ce qu'elle raconte ! Je crois bien qu'elle perd la tête, voilà tout._

« Rygagagi … voilà une adversaire à ma hauteur … et à ma mesure. J'oubliais que toi et tes sœurs avaient décidé de vous loger en lui … cela prouve au moins qu'il a le corps pour résister à vos quatre forces réunies. » _murmure Graudan avant de se redresser. J'ai juste le temps de voir Paxia qui est debout, ayant atterrie sur le sol avant qu'un halo de flammes ne l'entoure. L'autre combat ne semble aller guère mieux en fait. J'ai … peur de tout ça._


	18. Chapitre 17 : Stupéfaction

**Chapitre 17 : Stupéfaction**

« Comment est-ce possible ? C'est quoi ça ? Rygagagi ? »

« Je te prête ma force. Profites-en pour exterminer Graudan une bonne fois pour toutes. »

« Je vais tenter de faire de mon mieux ! Je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver mais qu'importe, qui ne tente rien n'a rien ! J'Y VAIS ! »

_Maintenant que Graudan se relève difficilement, j'ai fini par lâcher mon épée. Je n'en aurai pas besoin contre elle ! Je ne pense pas pouvoir la sceller de toute façon, ce genre de femmes-pokémon, c'est tout simplement impossible en vue de la puissance en elles._

« Je vais t'arrêter ! Et stopper ces volcans, Graudan ! »

« Que tu possèdes une partie de la puissance de Rygagagi ne changera rien … rien du tout même ! Tu n'es pas elle, tu ne seras jamais … »

« Une partie de ma puissance ? Graudan ? Hahaha. Tu te trompes lourdement. Nev n'a pas qu'une partie de ma force mais la globalité de celle-ci. Je lui aie confié mes pouvoirs … l'intégralité de mes pouvoirs. Tu ne croyais pas que je n'allais pas prendre mes précautions, non ? Mes sœurs aussi sont déjà prêtes à l'aider. »

« IMBECILE ! Un corps humain ne supportera jamais toute la puissance qui émane de toi ! Tu l'emmènes droit à la mort ! HAHAHA ! Ca sera encore plus facile que prévu ! »

_Je ne sais pas de quoi je parle mais à force de discuter, elle en oublie que je suis bien présent. Je la frappe d'un bon coup de poing dans le ventre, la faisant pouffer de douleur. Je prends appui sur mes pieds, sautant dans les airs pour lui planter le poing dans le menton, la faisant tomber une nouvelle fois en arrière._

« Ca ne suffira pas ! POUR M'ABATTRE ! Ce n'est pas ta véritable puissance ! »

« Qu'est-ce que vous racontez toutes les deux ?! » _dis-je, un peu énervé._

« N'en fait donc pas, Nev. Elle n'a pas encore compris ce qui lui arriver. Ce n'est pas bien important. » _me répond Rygagagi._

_Je ne sais pas si je dois être rassuré ou non. Graudan a fini par se relever alors que je me demande ce que je dois faire. C'est compliqué, terriblement compliqué même mais je dois tenir bon ! Je dois me préparer au pire ! Je dois combattre !_

« Rygagagi ! Arrête d'utiliser le corps de Nev de cette façon ! Je te l'interdis ! »

« Giréléna, c'est cela ou alors, Nev ira mourir, toi aussi, ton enfant et toute la planète. Nev me fait confiance, tu n'as qu'à faire de même de ton côté. »

« De quoi ? Enfin, qu'est-ce que tu fais exactement, Rygagagi ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Nev. Si nous gagnons, je te récompenserai. »

_Bien entendu. Me voilà maintenant bien rassuré par la situation. J'hausse les épaules tout en regardant ce qui se passe. Graudan a du mal à se relever cette fois. Pourtant, le coup que j'ai donné n'est pas si différent du précédent. Peut-être plus de force ? Giréléna arrive devant moi, me secouant par les épaules avant de me dire d'une voix zélée :_

« Arrête ça, Nev ! Tu vas bousiller ton corps avec ces imbécilités ! Rygagagi ! Dis-lui simplement qu'utiliser toute ta force va faire ça ! NE LUI MENTS PAS ! »

« Je ne lui mens pas. Je pense qu'il a remarqué par lui-même ce qui se passe. »

« Que mon corps me fait un peu mal ? Que j'ai l'impression de souffrir sans réellement comprendre, c'est ça ? En fait, plutôt le contraire. J'ai l'impression que mon corps ne souffre plus alors que je vois toutes ces blessures. »

« C'est à peu près ça, Nev. Mais ne t'inquiète donc pas, tu te soigneras bien vite. Surtout si je m'occuperai de toi après ce combat. Mais pour le moment, nous avons encore Graudan à battre. Et cela n'est pas simple, loin de là. »

« Giréléna, est-ce que tu peux … aller aider Niny et Migacirpy, s'il te plaît ? Elles ont du mal contre Paxia ? » _dis-je, espérant qu'elle va m'écouter alors que je n'en suis pas sûr du tout._

« Pourquoi je le ferai alors que tu risques de claquer ? Qu'elles crèvent les deux autres, je m'en fous complètement ! Gilitée par contre, sera bien triste si son père meure ! »

« Fais-le s'il te plaît ! Si je bats Graudan, tout sera bien plus calme ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ça ! Je vais recommencer ça ! »

_Je fais quelques sauts en arrière pour que Giréléna comprenne que la discussion est close. Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit le cas chez elle mais qu'importe, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ces imbécilités. HOP ! C'est fait !_

_J'ai récupéré mon épée, courant vers Graudan, je vais la blesser de telle façon qu'elle ne puisse plus se battre. Ensuite, je lui laisserai le choix ! Enfin, le choix, le choix … Cela dépendra de comment elle se comporte et ça, je suis parfois d'humeur bien moins amusante que prévue … donc qu'elle fasse gaffe !_

« GRAUDAN ! JE … »

« ASSEZ ! Ne me prends pas pour plus faible que je ne suis ! »

_Graudan a décidé enfin de contre-attaquer. Elle ouvre la bouche et commence à cracher un puissant déluge de flammes en ma direction. Si on rajoute la roche qui fond, la lave qui s'écoule, la chaleur me fait perdre la tête. J'ai du mal à rester concentré correctement sur tout cela et pourtant, je le fais ! ZUT !_

« Nev, Giréléna est partie les aider. Tu peux donc utiliser tout ce qu'il faut. »

« J'aimerai surtout savoir ce que tu as fait à mon corps. Pour que Giréléna s'écrie de la sorte … mais aussi que Graudan fasse de même. Si même ça préoccupe mon adversaire … »

« Je me doute, que tu veuilles plus de détails … enfin bon, Nev. Disons que je vais épuiser ton corps jusqu'à son maximum. Tu finiras surement sur les rotules sans savoir quoi faire. »

« Si ce n'est que ça, ce n'est pas bien grave, je pense pouvoir tenir le coup. »

« Tant mieux alors. J'avais peur de trop en faire, je me sens un peu plus rassurée maintenant. Bref, tu me fais confiance, Nev ? Je peux avoir confiance en toi ? »

« Tu peux avoir confiance en moi, continuons à nous battre. »

_Mon corps est recouvert par les flammes et je sens un peu de chair qui brûle mais je passe à travers le souffle de feu et arrive jusqu'à la hauteur de Graudan. Elle va comprendre ce dont il s'agit et … AH ! Sa griffe droite me percute le visage, me faisant rouler sur le côté mais je me redresse presque aussitôt avant de bondir._

_Si je reste sur le sol, je suis un homme mort ! Giréléna me l'a parfaitement expliqué ! Je ne peux pas croire cela ! Je ne peux pas espérer que ça se passe ainsi ! Il en est hors de question ! Je dois encore combattre ! Et pourquoi ?_

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai autant de mal ? Je n'arrive pas à comprendre, je n'arrive pas à saisir tout cela. Mais la seule chose dont je suis certain, c'est que je dois combattre Graudan ! Mon épée ricoche contre son corps. Malgré la force de Rygagagi, je n'arrive plus à la blesser ? Est-ce que c'est une blague ? Pourtant, j'y aie toute ma force ! Mais est-ce que … son corps est bien plus résistant que ça ? Que je ne le croyais ?_

« Non, tu ne me fais plus autant confiance qu'avant, Nev. Il faut vraiment que tu abandonnes tout ton corps à moi. Est-ce que tu saisis ? »

« C'est plus difficile que ça en a l'air, Rygagagi. M'épuiser comme ça, je ne sais pas trop. »

« Je te promets le sommeil le plus doux de toutes tes existences. Même en cumulant toutes les femmes-pokémon autour de toi, tu n'auras jamais un tel repos. »

_Pfff, qu'est-ce que je suis faible quand j'entends ça. Surtout que Rygagagi me parle d'une voix étrangement tendre et délicate, un peu charmeuse et envouteuse. Je crois bien qu'elle me manipule et que je me comporte comme un débutant. J'ai l'air bien ridicule maintenant._

« Bon … vas-y, Rygagagi. Je te fais pleinement confiance. »

« Je vais voir ça … Hmm … Oui, on dirait bien ça. Je crois que tu as compris où était ton avantage. Vivement ce soir, n'est-ce pas, hihihi. »

« Ton rire fait un peu dépravé maintenant … »

_Elle ne me répond pas alors que je retrouve cette puissance qui me galvanise. Comment est-ce possible ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait réellement dans le fond ? J'aimerai bien le savoir. Mais le plus important, c'est que ça semble terriblement efficace. Elle me force à nouveau à jeter mon épée en arrière car je n'en ai pas besoin pour me battre, d'après ce qu'elle me dit. Graudan continue de vouloir m'écraser, me calciner, me faire dévorer par la lave mais cette fois-ci, je frappe d'un coup de poing dans le sol. Tout un pan de terre se soulève, me protégeant des flammes avant que je ne l'éclate, renvoyant des morceaux de pierres sur Graudan . Et voilà ! C'est fait comme ça !_

« Parfait … Maintenant … Nev … On va sauter en hauteur … et tu vas réunir tes deux poings en un seul. Fais attention, je lance l'assaut ! »

_Je ne vois pas ce qu'elle manigance mais je tente de me rassurer en me disant qu'elle sait ce qu'elle fait. Je prends appui sur mes pieds et cette fois-ci, mon saut arrive jusqu'au niveau du visage de Graudan. Je vois déjà ses mains qui tentent de venir m'écraser entre elles pour m'aplatir comme une crêpe. Rygagagi m'hurle dessus :_

« MAINTENANT ! FRAPPE LE SOMMET DE SON CRÂNE ! »

_Je m'exécute et … wow … Je … Le sol se met à trembler complètement alors que sous mes pieds, la tête de Graudan est enfoncée dans le sol. Je suis toujours en hauteur mais je commence à descendre à toute allure. Rygagagi me dit de retomber sur le dos de Graudan, pieds réunis et je finis par atterrir sur le corps de mon adversaire._

_J'entends un craquement … les écailles rouges et noires du corps de Graudan se brisent sous mes pieds ! J'ai vraiment fait ça ? Je n'arrive pas à le croire alors qu'un hurlement strident se fait entendre sous moi. Le corps de Graudan se redresse tandis que je saute sur le côté :_

« MON DOS ! Tu as essayé de briser ma colonne vertébrale ?! »

« A peu de choses près, je pense que j'y arriverai au prochain saut, Graudan. Tu peux toujours abandonner, je pense que Nev est magnanime … il a bien laissé vivre les cousines de Giréléna alors pourquoi pas toi ? »

« Ne te fout pas de ma gueule, Rygagagi ! NE TE FOUT SURTOUT PAS DE MOI ! »

« Ma proposition est des plus sérieuses. Libre à toi de l'interpréter comme tu le veux. »

_Je ne sais pas à quoi joue Rygagagi mais je trouve cela un peu amusant de voir la réaction de Graudan de la sorte. Enfin, c'est un peu drôle et je jette un bref regard sur le côté. Comment ça se passe avec Paxia ? Giréléna aussi est en train de peiner ?! A trois contre un ? Ah non, Paxia semble aussi avoir des difficultés. Il n'y a aucun avantage entre elles._

« Comment est-ce que ça va se passer à cette allure ? »

« Nev, concentres-toi sur le combat s'il te plaît. »

_Elle me dit cela mais j'ai quand même du mal à l'être hein ? On parle de Giréléna et des autres ! Je ne vais pas les laisser se blesser ou mourir par ma faute ! Il faut que je me dépêche et … WOWOWOW !_

_Le sol recommence à trembler fortement. J'arrive à peine à prendre appui sur mes pieds. Graudan veut encore se battre de cette manière ?! Non, ce n'est pas Graudan qui semble aussi surprise que moi de ce qui se passe. Elle perd presque pied tandis que moi-même je tente de sauter pour ne pas subir le tremblement. WOWOWOW !_

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! Qui peut faire une telle chose ?! »

« N… E … V ! NE ….. NEV ! »

_Quelqu'un m'appelle ? Mais qui ? Je regarde à gauche et à droite mais je ne vois personne. Pourtant, la voix est profonde et forte, comme si elle était possible à entendre à des kilomètres à la ronde. Graudan aussi est étonnée, cherchant l'origine de cette voix._

_Rien du tout. Je ne vois pas d'où elle vient … puis des cliquetis métalliques se font entendre. Du métal ? Ce bruit sinistre me fait un peu trembler. Ce n'est pas quand même ce que je suis en train de penser non ? Son cœur est mort ! COMPLETEMENT MORT !_

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est là ? Pourquoi est-ce que … c'est quoi ça ? Une multitude de canons sur juste un amas de métal. Au beau milieu de cet amas, il y a un visage, celui de Ganasia. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ? Pourquoi ?_

« N… E … V ! T … U … E … R ! TE TUER ! »

« Voilà ce qu'il en coûte de faire des expériences et de les rater. »

_C'est bien Graudan qui ironise de la situation dans laquelle est Ganasia. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle vit encore ? En fait, plutôt, c'est quoi ce truc ? J'aimerai bien le savoir. Mais je crois qu'il vaut mieux parfois ne pas poser de questions._

« On dirait que je n'ai pas à gérer ce conflit. Je te laisse t'amuser avec elle et … »

« DISPARAIS ! LARVE ! » _hurle Ganasia alors que Graudan a fait un mouvement pour aller s'occuper de Giréléna et des autres. Les multiples canons prennent une lueur verte et bleue, crachant de l'eau et des … feuilles aussi tranchantes que des lames. Le corps de Graudan se retrouve parcouru par les blessures. WOW ! Cette force !_

« Tu ne devrais être bien surpris, Nev. C'est dangereux, très dangereux. »

« Je le sais bien, je n'ai pas prétendu le contraire hein ? »

« Oui mais tu sembles étonné … et ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne chose. »

« Je sais, je sais, je vais me concentrer, ça sera beaucoup plus simple. Pfff … Enfin bon, voilà quoi. Ce qui est fait est fait. »

_Je dis cela tout en me demandant justement ce que je dois accomplir. Graudan est dans un sale état mais parfaitement capable de se battre, elle pousse un hurlement de colère, des geysers de lave parcourant tout le volcan :_

« Saleté de monstruosité métallique ! JE VAIS TE FAIRE FONDRE ! Je vais emporter tout cet endroit avec moi ! Il ne restera plus rien du tout ! »

_Je crois que je viens d'assister à un changement : d'un combat en un contre un, je suis maintenant à deux menaces potentielles … qui peuvent se réunir … ou se détruire entre elles._


	19. Chapitre 18 : Sans y arriver

**Chapitre 18 : Sans y arriver**

« Rygagagi ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

« Tu frappes tout ce qui se trouves devant toi, tu n'as pas le choix. »

_Comme ça, c'était fait. Mais bon, ce n'était pas facile … Car Ganasia n'avait de yeux que pour moi bien qu'elle attaquait n'importe qui qui se trouvait dans les environs. Comment est-ce que je dois réagir ? Comment est-ce que je dois m'y prendre ? Je ne sais pas du tout._

« Fais attention, ça ne me semble pas si facile. »

« Je m'en doute, je m'en doute. Mais je peux toujours compter sur toi ? »

« Bien entendu. Maintenant que je suis bien éveillée, je ne ferai aucun quartier face à ces adversaires. Et puis, je t'ai signalé que je m'occuperai de toi ensuite. »

« Je sais bien même si j'aurai aimé plus de détails à ce sujet quand même. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler et ce qui risque de m'y emmener. »

« Hahaha ! Où serait le plaisir de la découverte … et de découvrir mon corps ? Hum ? Je te promets que cette nuit sera voluptueuse … et tendre. Il se peut aussi que j'invite mes petites sœurs pour ce sommeil. Je pense que ça leur ferait du bien à toutes les trois. Elles ne peuvent pas autant profiter de toi qu'on ne l'aurait cru, c'est un peu dommage pour elles quand même sur le coup mais bon, il faut s'y faire alors, elles restent muettes et attendent. »

« Oui mais bon, il ne faut pas que vous croyez que ça sera aussi simple que ça hein ? »

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça, attention, Nev. Et concentres-toi donc un peu. »

« Je le fais, je le fais, ne t'inquiète pas, il en faut plus pour réussir à me faire mal de toute façon, hahaha. Je suis en parfaite santé. »

« Oui … tu es en parfaite santé, Nev. Tu es en parfaite santé. »

_Pourquoi est-ce que le ton ne semblait pas du tout convaincu par mes propos ? J'allais plutôt bien non ? Enfin, mon corps semblait souffrir mais je n'avais aucun mal véritablement. Bon, je dois m'occuper de Ganasia, Graudan et ensuite de Paxia. Ca allait m'en faire du boulot normalement ! Et pas qu'un peu d'ailleurs ! Je n'avais pas fini d'en baver !_

« Ah … vraiment, je n'aurai jamais le temps de souffler. »

« De quoi est-ce que tu te plains donc, Nev ? Pense à la récompense. »

« J'y pense, j'y pense. Mais bon, ce n'est pas suffisant hein ? Il ne suffit pas seulement d'y penser pour y arriver si tu veux tout savoir. »

« Je le sais … mais aie confiance en tes capacités. Tu n'as pas remarqué que Dyrkri se tait depuis le début ? Car elle sait qu'avec moi, tu obtiendras la victoire. Elle est quand même assez candide et immature comme femme-pokémon non ? »

_AIE AIE AIE ! Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens mal sur le coup ? Dyrkri ? Elle vient de réagir ? Aie aie aie ! Ca fait quand même un peu mal ! Qu'elle fasse attention, ça piquait et … BON ! Zut ! J'ai compris le message ! Je vais frapper ! Ca sera beaucoup plus simple que de tourner en rond à réfléchir ! Je cous vers Graudan, celle-ci ne devant pas s'attendre à ce que je revienne vers elle puisqu'elle n'a pas le temps de se protéger._

« Ne m'importune pas ! Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupée ?! »

« Pendant un combat, il ne faut pas se détourner de son adversaire ! Qu'importe si un autre arrive pour se battre avec toi ! Tu aurais dû faire attention ! »

« Ne me donne pas de conseils, héros de pacotille ! Toi qui a décidé de te rebeller contre la déesse Harsia, je n'ai pas à écouter tes sinistres paroles ! »

« C'est un peu triste de parler de moi de la sorte, je ne suis pas un monstre non plus. »

« Je dis ce que je pense ! C'est comme ça que je vis ! Que cela plaise ou non ! Cela m'importe pas du tout ! COMPRIS ?! VIENS PAR LA ! »

_Elle semble vraiment énervée, héhéhé. Mais elle n'a pas le temps de réceptionner mon coup qu'un second arrive … mais comme une longue lame qui vient entailler sa hanche droite. GANASIA ! Elle en a profité pour blesser salement Graudan !_

« Vous vous mettez à deux contre moi ?! Pour espérer réussir à me battre, c'est ça ?! »

« Tu crois vraiment que je m'allierai à elle pour réussir ça ? Je vaux mieux ! »

_Mais ça me préoccupe. Car Graudan n'attends pas que je la frappe pour venir s'en prendre à Ganasia et lui cracher des flammes. Normalement, avec ça, elle devrait vite en être débarrassée mais rien du tout. Mais mais mais …_

« Concentre-toi simplement sur ton adversaire. »

_Laquelle ? Car bon, elles étaient deux et j'avoue que je ne savais pas trop. Si je me fatiguais trop face à Graudan, je ne pourrai alors rien faire face à Ganasia qui avait tout du monstre plutôt que de l'humaine donc bon … Ce n'était pas vraiment très reluisant._

« Essayes d'affaiblir les deux si tu y arrives. »

« Il ne faut pas trop m'en demander mais je vais essayer quand même. »

« Fais ce qui te semble être le mieux. Je ne suis que ta force, là. »

_Facile à dire, facile à dire, mais pas à faire. Pourtant, je lui fais complètement confiance avant de fermer les yeux. Oui, le sol recommence à trembler fortement alors que je me demande si les flots de lave sont proches. La température a monté d'un bond et j'avoue que j'ai du mal à rester correctement sur mes pieds. Je transpire fortement et respire bruyamment, cette température pourrait être la cause qui aurait raison de moi. J'en suis sûr et certain, si je ne fais pas attention, c'est ce qui m'emportera complètement._

« Ne te préoccupe pas de la chaleur, Nev. »

« Je veux bien, Rygagagi mais c'est bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Mon corps … j'ai l'impression qu'il ne me supportera pas très longtemps. »

« Mais si … mais si … tu es capable de tenir le coup. Vas ! Vas ! Héros ! »

_Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens galvanisé par des paroles de la sorte ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si bien quand elle me parle ? Je me le demande sincèrement alors que je suis concentré sur mon objectif, enfin MES objectifs. Ganasia projette des lames et divers autres objets de métal, le métal liquide qui touche le sol revenant vers elle. HEY ! Mais il est vivant en fait ce métal ?! C'est juste horrible et glauque !_

« Nev ? Est-ce que tu veux vraiment que j'utilise toute ma force ? »

« Je n'attends que ça, hein ? Il serait temps, Rygagagi. »

_Je lui réponds en rigolant, me demandant ce qu'elle faisait depuis le début si elle n'était pas encore sérieuse. Pourtant, le ton qu'elle prend a de quoi me glacer le sang :_

« Je veux bien … mais je ne promets pas qu'il resterait grand-chose de notre adversaire après cela. Je ne serai d'aucune pitié envers elle. Essaies d'arriver jusqu'à Ganasia. Même Graudan ne mériterait pas que je fasse une telle chose envers elle. Je ne suis pas aussi horrible que ça … mais Ganasia doit être tuée, elle n'a plus rien d'une femme-pokémon. »

_C'est vrai. Je pousse un soupir. Ganasia, ce n'est pas normal … mais je vais faire de mon mieux ! Je commence à courir en direction de Graudan et Ganasia, je dois m'approcher de la seconde ? Je frappe le sol, créant une sorte de pont de pierre pour me retrouver au-dessus des deux femmes-pokémon. C'est très fou et risqué mais qu'importe !_

« Tu n'aurais pas dû faire cela, elle va se douter de quelque chose. »

« GRAUDAN ! POUSSE-TOI ! TU N'ES PAS MON ADVERSAIRE ! »

_Maintenant, je suis sûr et certain qu'elle est au courant. Rygagagi a un petit éclat de rire en moi alors que Graudan tourne son visage en ma direction :_

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, héros de pacotille, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec tes singeries ! JE DOIS M'OCCUPER D'ELLE ! »

« Et moi aussi ! Alors si tu ne veux pas disparaître sous la force de Rygagagi, DEGAGE ! »

« Je te conseille d'écouter le héros. » _dit la voix de Rygagagi en moi, audible pour Ganasia et Graudan. La première ne me regarde même pas mais qu'importe._

_La femme-Groudon s'en va presque aussitôt, n'hésitant pas à me lancer un regard belliqueux alors que plusieurs jets de métal foncent en ma direction. Je crois que j'arrive à les éviter, je crois que j'arrive à les esquiver, je ne suis pas certain de tout cela. Mais je sais juste que je ne dois pas me faire de soucis pour ça. Je peux y arriver !_

« GANASIA ! IL EST L'HEURE DE DISPARAÎTRE ! »

_Que … quoi ? Après que je crie cela, mon poing irradie. J'ai juste le temps d'arriver jusqu'à Ganasia pour placer mon poing contre son corps. J'entends un murmure de Rygagagi :_

« Je préfère généralement éviter d'en arriver là … mais bon … »

_Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je vois tout simplement la lumière qui quitte mon poing droit pour se placer sur Ganasia … Une armure me recouvre intégralement de terre alors que le corps de Ganasia explose en mille morceaux. Oui, des morceaux de métal volent dans tous les sens mais n'arrivent pas à pénétrer cette armure._

« Pardon, tu dois être exténué, Nev. »

_C'est la voix de Rygagagi alors que je ne ressens plus rien dans mon corps. Je suis juste vidé, je crois. Je suis épuisé, j'ai la tête qui tourne, j'ai l'esprit complètement vide, je ne peux plus rien faire du tout. Je suis complètement à la ramasse, je crois bien. Je … ah …_

« Cette attaque est violente, n'est-ce pas, Nev ? »

« Je ne peux pas prétendre le contraire après ce qui vient de se passer. Mais … »

« Mais ? Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas utilisée avant ? Regarde l'état de ton corps, Nev. »

_Je n'ai pas besoin de le regarder, je le ressens parfaitement. Mon corps me répond à peine. Je ne crois pas pouvoir bouger ne serait-ce qu'un doigt. Mais … ce n'est pas terminé. Je cherche à me relever, Rygagagi me disant :_

« Reste couché. Ton corps ne supportera pas plus la fatigue. »

« Ne dit pas n'importe quoi. Je suis bien plus vaillant que ça, hein ? Si je décidais de me reposer dès que j'avais un peu de fatigue, je serai un piètre héros. »

« Ce n'est pas une question d'être un héros ou non. Il est question de … »

« Graudan. Il reste encore elle. Et il y a aussi Paxia. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe là-bas. Ce combat n'a que trop duré et je n'ai aucune nouvelle de Niny et Migacirpy … et aussi Giréléna, j'allais presque l'oublier. Ah … Ah … Ah … »

_Je suis à nouveau debout et l'armure de terre a fini par quitter mon corps. Je regarde autour de moi. Il n'y a plus rien de Ganasia. Je vois juste un petit tas de métal avec le visage inexpressif de la femme-pokémon qui avait été auparavant une adversaire terrible et horrible._

« Elle ... C'est donc ça la femme-pokémon la plus forte au monde en terme de puissance. »

_Graudan est encore sous le choc, étant tombée sur ses fesses devant le corps dévasté de Ganasia. Il y a de quoi en vue de ce qui vient de se passer. Même moi, j'ai encore du mal à croire tout ça … et pourtant, c'est bel et bien la réalité. Il y a plus rien de notre adversaire._

« On a réussi … à la battre, hahaha. Merci Rygagagi. »

« Remercies-moi donc plus tard, quand tout sera plus tranquille. Graudan ? Tu as compris la leçon, j'espère non ? »

« Ne te fout pas de moi, tu sais parfaitement ma mission ! Tu crois que je vais abandonner comme ça et … » _commence à dire Graudan, s'arrêtant._

_Du métal. Je vois des jets de métal qui passent à côté d'elle, fonçant vers moi. L'armure de roche arrive à peine au moment pour me protéger, les flots de métal traversant tout mon corps, sauf ma tête. Per … Per…  
><em>

« NEV ! NON ! » _hurle la voix de Rygagagi, choquée alors qu'une autre se fait entendre._

« Je … ne peux pas … mourir. Eliminer … Nev. »

« Elle n'est pas encore morte ?! » _s'écrit Graudan avec incompréhension._

« Tuer … Nev. Tuer … Nev ! TUER NEV ! NEV NEV NEV ! LE HEROS ! »

_Je crois que j'ai même plus la capacité … de penser correctement. Si … mes pensées sont … Gilitée. J'ai une pensée … pour elle. Je dois … combattre aussi._

« Stoppes-ça, Nev ! Tu n'as pas vu ton état ?! »

« Oui ! Oui ! Il faut arrêter ça ! Grande sœur Rygagagi, on doit aller l'aider ! On doit sortir de lui si on veut l'aider ! S'il te plaît ! »

_Géréci ? C'est sa voix que j'entends en moi ? Elle … n'a pas parlé depuis le début du combat mais comme ses sœurs, j'ai ressenti sa présence … dans les plus … moments. Ah … Je reste debout, le corps penché en avant, perforé de toutes parts._

« Je dois encore combattre … moi aussi. Je le dois. »

« Grande sœur, nous devons l'aider. Si nous ne faisons rien, il risque de mourir. » _déclare Stelireg en moi à son tour. J'entends sa voix … à elle aussi._

« Grande sœur, je ne veux pas qu'il meure. » _chuchote presque de façon inaudible une voix féminine que je n'entends … jamais la majorité du temps. Rigorek ? Elle-même ?_

« On ne peut pas quitter son corps dans cet état. Je vous rappelle que s'il tient debout … c'est grâce à nos pouvoirs. Un faux mouvement et … il est mort. »

_Elles parlent en moi mais c'est à peine si j'arrive à les entendre mais je dois rester conscient. Ah … Ah … Ah … Ma vue se brouille. Combien de temps est-ce que je devrai combattre ? Je suis encore si loin de mon objectif._

« Je … dois atteindre Harsia. Je dois la combattre. Je dois y arriver … maintenant. »

_Ah … Ah … Ah … Mais … est-ce que je tiendrai bon ? Ma tête regarde le sol. Je n'arrive même pas à la relever. Je … Ah … Comment est-ce que je vais faire … maintenant ?_


	20. Chapitre 19 : Une étoile

**Chapitre 19 : Une étoile**

« Il est au bout du rouleau ! Si on ne fait rien, il va mourir ! »

« Bien entendu qu'il va mourir … si on ne réagit pas, sauf que l'on va réagir ! Soeurettes ! Vous voulez bien m'aider toutes les deux ?! Grande sœur Rygagagi ne veut rien faire ! »

«Ce n'est pas que je ne veux rien faire … je dois laisser Nev se débrouiller … et avoir la volonté de se relever. S'il n'y arrive pas, comment comptes-t-il réussir à battre Harsia ? Je veux bien lui donner tout ce qu'il désire mais … sa volonté, c'est à lui de la forger. »

_J'entends les trois sœurs qui commencent à se battre dans ma tête. Enfin, je n'entends pas la voix de Rigorek. Je dois juste en conclure que cela ne la concerne pas, du moins, pas à ses yeux. Je ne sais pas si je dois mal le prendre ou si je dois la remercier. C'est pour ça que je préfère ignorer quand même tout ça … Tenir debout … Relever la tête. Si je ne relève pas la tête, je n'y arriverai pas ! JE DOIS LE FAIRE ! ALLEZ ! QUE MA TÊTE SE POSITIONNE POUR QUE JE VOIE DEVANT MOI !_

« Ganasia ! Tu as dépassé les limites ! »

_Je crois que Graudan n'a pas du tout apprécier ce traitement fait pas la femme-insecte … enfin cette monstruosité maintenant. Hein ? Que ? Quoi ? Je sens ce liquide chaud qui s'écoule dans ma bouche. Mon sang, c'est mon sang …_

« Tes blessures sont trop importantes pour que l'on puisse les ignorer, Nev. »

_J'entends finalement la voix de Dyrkri alors que mon corps se retrouve envahi par une puissante force ténébreuse. Rygagagi reprend la parole d'une voix lente, disant :_

« Tu veux vraiment t'occuper de ça ? Je ne pensais pas que tu t'en mêlerais. »

« Vous êtes toutes une bande d'incapables Vous ne savez pas comment gérer la situation avec Nev, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de m'en mêler. »

« Hahaha … Il est vrai que dans ton cas précis, c'est bien plus facile, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Evite les insinuations douteuses, je ne te permettrai pas de te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas, compris ? J'ai déjà assez de ce genre de remarques stupides. »

« Oh, mais je ne faisais guère de remarques de la sorte, ce n'est pas mon genre, Dyrkri. »

_Je peux à nouveau regarder devant moi. Même si c'est fou et étrange, je sens que je peux rester concentré. Je peux encore tenir debout … et me battre. Mais ce n'est pas ma propre force qui est responsable de ça … mais ce qui m'envahit. Cette force issue de Dyrkri._

« Imbécile … et heureux de l'être, je parie. Tu es incapable de te battre correctement, Nev. »

« La force de Rygagagi … elle est … vraiment … »

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'en dire plus, c'est beaucoup mieux. » _marmonne la voix en moi._

_Je crois qu'elle est en colère mais non pas contre moi, j'ai du mal à trouver la raison mais je ne vais pas me plaindre. Toute aide est la bienvenue et celle de Dyrkri est très précieuse. Ganasia … a réussi à se reformer. Je pensais qu'en l'explosant, je pourrai en terminer mais non, ce n'est pas le cas. Une telle monstruosité ne peut que poser des problèmes. _

« Tu as une idée, Dyrkri ? Pour terrasser définitivement Ganasia ? »

« J'en ai une … mais j'en serai incapable et toi aussi, cela dépasse nos capacités … actuelles et même futures. Il n'y a pas cinquante solutions de toute façon. »

_Cela ne fait rien du tout pour me rassurer en fin de compte. Je pousse un petit soupir. J'aurai dû me douter que ça ne … AH ! En soupirant, je recommence à cracher du sang, c'est bien plus grave que je ne le croyais, je …_

« Ne parle plus, respire à peine … et laisse-moi faire. »

_Et je dois la laisser faire comment ? J'aimerai bien le savoir. Ce n'est pas elle qui se vide de son sang hein ? Et bien que Graudan continue de chercher les ennuis à tout le monde, Ganasia se focalise à nouveau sur moi. Des tentacules et des dards d'acier liquide foncent vers moi, ne semblant pas me permettre d'y échapper. C'est vraiment fi …_

« Nous remercierons ce faux soleil dans les cieux. »

_J'ai du mal à comprendre où elle veut en venir avant que je ne sente mon corps qui fond … dans le sol ? Elle n'aurait quand même pas fait ça hein ? Pourtant, je me retrouve quelques secondes plus tard dans le dos de la masse informe de Ganasia, une flamme apparaissant dans ma main droite. Hein ? Comment ça ?_

« Projettes-la maintenant, n'attends pas qu'elle réagisse ! »

_Mais comment est-ce que j'ai pu faire une flamme ? J'aimerai bien le savoir mais je ne crois pas que j'aurai de réponse donc je la jette devant moi, faisant calciner et fondre un peu d'acier de Ganasia. Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que cela doit faire ?_

« Et tu voulais obtenir quoi comme résultat, est-ce que je peux le savoir ? Si ça ne te dérange pas ? Car bon, des flammes, déjà que je … »

« Regarde les effets que ça produit ! Tu verras où je veux en venir ! »

_L'acier ? Hum ? L'acier qui fond au sol à cause de ma flamme, même si c'est une quantité ridicule, il ne revient pas vers Ganasia ? La masse difforme de Ganasia se retourne vers moi avant que Graudan ne se mette à hurler :_

« AH ! C'EST DONC CA ?! JE VAIS TE CALCINER ! »

_Le sol recommence à trembler à nos pieds et je vois qu'il se fissure même sous le corps de Ganasia. Est-ce que c'est bien ce que je pense ? Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de réagir qu'un tourbillon de lave et de flammes soulèvent Ganasia, la projetant dans les cieux et la calcinant violemment. Tout son corps retombe au sol, non-loin de l'affrontement contre Paxia._

« Mour… rir ? Hahaha … Hahaha. »

_Ça n'a pas suffi à terrasser Ganasia ? Mais elle est immortelle ou quoi ?! Le combat contre Paxia s'interrompt alors que j'ai du mal à savoir qui avait l'avantage. Même Giréléna est blessée, c'est si monstrueux que ça que d'affronter Paxia dans son élément ? Et je dois parler des blessures de Migacirpy et Niny .Hum ? Chez Niny, d'ailleurs, elles sont bien moins nombreuses que je le pensais._

« Reine … Reine … JE NE VEUX PAS ! »

_Tout un pan du corps de Ganasia se sépare, commençant à se dissoudre dans le sol, sous un flot de lave et d'acier en état de fusion. C'est horrible … dégoutant et sinistre. Car l'odeur pique les yeux et me donne envie de pleurer. ARGL !_

« JE NE PEUX PAS … MOURIR ! NON ! »

_Encore une qui n'accepte pas la défaite. Ganasia ne peut plus rien faire cette fois … enfin, de ce que je crois. Elle n'arrivera plus à rien face à nous. On sait comment l'affronter correctement. Mais ses attaques restent mortelles et si on ne se méfie pas, j'ai bien peur que cela risque de très mal se finir._

_D'ailleurs, c'est bien ce dont je me doute puisque des faisceaux lumineux s'échappent de tout son corps, ayant plusieurs couleurs. NON ! PAS CA ! Je crie à toutes :_

« PROTEGEZ-VOUS ! ELLE ATTAQUE AVEC TOUS LES ELEMENTS ! »

_Je tente de me mettre à l'abri mais mon corps ne me répond pas. Je m'écroule au sol, un torrent de flammes passant au-dessus de moi, prêt à me calciner. Un autre, sur ma droite, ressemble à de l'eau capable d'ébouillanter quiconque. Le rayon frappe Graudan sur l'épaule, la projetant contre des rochers en fusion et à moitié en train de fondre à cause du volcan. Ma peau … brûle à cause du sol bouillant._

« Ne bouge pas, ce n'est pas terminé … et je ne veux pas que tu voies ça. »

« Qu'est-ce que je ne dois pas voir, Dyrkri ? Laisse-moi me relever ! »

« Fais comme tu veux, tu l'auras voulu. Ce n'est pas comme si je ne t'avais pas prévenu. »

_Les esprits élémentaires se sont tus maintenant, enfin, depuis que Dyrkri avait pris les commandes de la petite troupe. Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser. Mais est-ce qu'elles ne sont pas capables de cohabiter ensemble et donc de réagir toutes pareilles ?_

« Ce n'est pas vraiment ça le souci, Nev. Disons juste que déjà utiliser nos pouvoirs élémentaires t'épuisent … ceux de Dyrkri. Alors je te laisse imaginer si tu faisais tout cela en même temps, est-ce que tu vois où je veux en venir ? »

« Je … crois que mon corps ne supporterait pas tout ça. »

« C'est exact. Tu as réussi à trouver la conclusion à ce que je voulais te signaler. »

_Je ne sais pas si je dois bien le prendre, si je dois mal le prendre mais … même le volcan … autour de moi, j'ai l'impression d'assister à une scène de carnage. Même le volcan semble rasé par les différents rayons élémentaires. Elle est vraiment capable de tout, cette Ganasia._

« Oh … bon sang … éviter tout … dans mon état … c'était pas possible. »

_La voix de Giréléna ? Elle a quoi ? Une main sur le ventre ? Et ses écailles de sa queue ? Une bonne partie a sauté, dévoilant une peau nue et grise. Qu'est-ce que … WOW ! Ce sang ?! Ce flot de sang ?! Ah non non ! Pas comme la dernière fois ! Elle ne me fera pas une blague aussi douteuse que la dernière fois ! Je le refuse ! il en est hors de question !_

« N… Niny ? Tu … vas bien ? »

_La voix de Migacirpy. Elle aussi semble salement atteinte. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça … pas à une telle scène. Pas elle non plus ! Niny est au sol ? Hein ? C'est quoi cette mare dans laquelle elle baigne ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Et Migacirpy s'approche d'elle._

« Elle a attaqué à l'aveugle … c'est donc encore plus imprévisible que tout le reste. »

« Je … je me contrefous de ça, Dyrkri ! Niny ! Migacirpy ! Giréléna ! »

_Je dois aller les rejoindre ! Je dois faire quelque chose maintenant ! Cette folle de Ganasia ne se calme pas ! Elle est prête à tout pour …_

« Un monde … où les femmes-insectes … seraient à la même place que les femmes-pokémon. » _chuchote doucement une voix dans les cieux._

« C'EST LE MONDE QUE JE VEUX ! QUE LES FEMMES-INSECTES DEVIENNENT SON EGAL ! A LUI ! JE DEVIENDRAI LA CREATRICE ! » _hurle Ganasia._

« Un monde … où les femmes-insectes … vivraient avec les humains. »

« L'humanité doit disparaître ! Les autres femmes-pokémon aussi ! Qu'ils crèvent tous ! »

_Ganasia parle à qui ? Le visage de la femme-Génésect est dirigée vers le ciel alors que … hein ? Paxia ? Elle a des ailes déchirées, un morceau d'hanche en moins … et tout son corps est parcouru par des pieux de pierre. Même son visage … et son œil droit est crevé._

« Un monde … ravagé … n'est pas ce que désire les femmes-insectes. Tu t'es portée en tant qu'égérie de notre espèce … mais tu t'es trompée de voie. Celle d'Apixy était la bonne. Je le savais … je le savais … oui. »

« Apixy ?! REINE INSECTE ?! NON ! JE TUERAI SA FILLE ! »

_Hein que quoi ? Pas dans l'état où était Apixy ! NON NON ! Je dois aller sauver Niny ! Non ! Mes pensées sont confuses, je me trompe entre les deux noms ! Mais Niny est au sol, Migacirpy et Giréléna ne peuvent pas l'aider ! NON NON ! JE NE DOIS PAS RESTER SANS RIEN FAIRE ! IL FAUT QUE JE ME LEVE ! IL FAUT QUE J'AILLE LA SAUVER ! Ganasia est en train de ramper vers les trois femmes-pokémon que j'adore ! NON !_

« Je ne pourrai pas te laisser faire ça, Ganasia. »

_Ah … Ah … Ah … Paxia ? Elle vient d'arriver au sol, tenant à peine debout. En fait, non, elle flotte un peu au-dessus du sol, comme si de rien n'était. Ganasia tente de lui envoyer plusieurs tentacules de métal mais tous sont inefficaces._

« Reine Niny, veuillez … m'excuser pour mon comportement. En me fourvoyant sur le chemin à suivre pour mener le peuple des femmes-insectes, je suis devenue pareil que Ganasia … mais je vais payer pour cette faute. Cela n'excusera en rien le meurtre de votre mère … mais … si … vous pouvez … ne pas en vouloir aux rares filles-Pyronille … et aux rares femmes-Pyrax qui vous serviront avec autant d'ardeur que moi avec votre mère … avant que je ne me trompe sur la voie à accomplir, je vous … en remercierai. »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle compte faire ? Elle ne va pas commettre une bêtise, n'est-ce pas ? Elle … Hein ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle pose un pied au sol ? Je la regarde qui agit de la sorte, sans réellement comprendre. Pourquoi elle pose le second ?_

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle … fait des pas aussi gracieux ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Elle danse ? Elle est en train de danser ? Est-ce vraiment le … moment ? Il y a des choses plus importantes que ça non ? Je …_

« L'idiote … si elle était aussi forte … pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'a jamais utilisé cette force pour défendre le peuple des femmes-insectes ? »

« Qu'est-ce que … Dyrkri ? Tu peux m'expliquer ? »

« Avec une telle puissance, elle pouvait tenir tête à Ganasia … et à Dénialka ou Panilkia. »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? Hein ? Des flammes s'étaient mises à danser avec Paxia ? Migacirpy et Giréléna la regardent, ébahies, n'osant pas bouger. Niny gesticule un peu, rouvrant ses yeux alors que la femme-Pyrax continue sa danse tout en se dirigeant au fur et à mesure vers Ganasia, celle-ci s'écriant :_

« RECULE ! RECULE FOUTUE FEMME-PYRAX ! RECULE ! »

_Qu'importe les tentatives pour la toucher, Paxia continu d'avancer, comme si de rien n'était. Elle ne semble pas être dérangée … et le corps de Ganasia s'illumine une nouvelle fois mais c'est autre chose. J'ai l'impression que l'amas de chair est en train de grossir._

« Je vous emporterai tous avec moi ! Je rayerai ce continent avec moi ! TOUS ! »

_Je ne sais pas où elle veut en venir mais … Paxia fonce subitement vers Ganasia, l'extirpant du sol pour la soulever, ses ailes s'enflammant en même temps que tout son corps. Niny a ouvert les yeux alors que moi-même et toutes les femmes-pokémon regardant Paxia qui s'envole en direction des cieux.  
><em>

_J'ai … l'impression d'assister à la mort d'une étoile. Un soleil miniature qui rayonne de mille feux avant d'exploser, telle une supernova de taille humaine. Tout m'aveugle, je sens mon corps qui m'abandonne en même temps que le reste, me retrouvant plongé dans l'obscurité._


	21. Chapitre 20 : Rien n'est fini

**Chapitre 20 : Rien n'est fini**

« Où est-ce que … je suis ? Est-ce que je suis mort ? »

_Même en ouvrant les yeux, je ne vois plus rien devant moi. C'est le vide absolu, il n'y a rien, rien du tout. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Pourquoi est-ce aussi vide ? Pourquoi ? _

« Ne bouge donc plus … Il vaut mieux pour toi que tu ne fasses plus de mouvement trop brusque et … cela pour au moins une bonne semaine. »

_La voix de Dyrkri. Bon au moins, je semble être encore bien vivant, malgré ce que je pensais. Je pousse un petit soupir de soulagement mais le goût du sang envahi ma bouche et je crache comme si de rien n'était. C'est juste …_

« NON ! NON ET NON ! CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! »

_Ganasia. J'arrive à entendre sa voix, je ne dois pas être rassuré, pas du tout même. Mais c'est bien sa voix que j'entends non-loin de moi et qui reprend :_

« Maintenant que vous êtes tous et toutes blessées, ça sera bien plus simple pour … »

« Je te le déconseille. Je ne veux pas sortir du corps de Nev alors qu'il est dans cet état … mais s'il s'avère que je doive sortir, je te promets que tu n'en ressortiras pas vivante. Surtout que tu serais déjà morte par Ganasia si Paxia ne s'était pas sacrifiée. »

« AH ! Tu veux me menacer, Rygagagi ?! Fais attention à toi, je ne plaisante pas sur ça ! »

« Et … est-ce que tu penses que je plaisante ? »

_C'est bien de moi dont la voix est issue. Je commence à trembler légèrement. Je n'ai pas envie d'une bagarre, je ne suis pas du tout en état pour affronter quelqu'un. Si je me fais avoir, je suis tout simplement fichu. Ah … Plus que fichu même. Je soupire doucement et tente de me relever avant de dire :_

« Graudan, nous avons gagné … Il faut que tu tu assumes cela. »

_Je n'ai pas réussi à mettre un pied au sol avant de m'effondrer … ou presque. J'arrive à trouver un rocher qui n'a pas fondu par la lave et je finis par me coller contre celui-ci,, dos posé contre lui. Voilà … C'est bon …_

« Nev, tu es vraiment dans un piteux état. C'en est triste et navrant, est-ce que tu le sais ? »

« Ne te moque pas, je n'ai pas le moral pour ça. Nous avons été sauvés par l'ennemie, j'ai été incapable de tenir tête à Ganasia. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire alors ? »

« Ce que tu dois faire ? Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu te reposes pendant quelques jours, le temps que tes blessures se soignent, et ensuite, tu feras ce que tu veux de ta vie comme auparavant. »

_Un conseil bien stupide de sa part, pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas le moins du monde. Je préfère juste essayer d'hausser les épaules mais non, même pas ça. J'en suis incapable._

« Et ce que je dis n'est pas stupide, compris, Nev ? »

« Oui, oui, Dyrkri, oui oui … Enfin bon, ce n'est pas bien important, je dois avouer. Je ne crois pas … Ah … Il faut quand même que je me remette à me battre pour … »

« NON ! TU NE FERAS RIEN ! Quitte à ce que ça soit moi qui m'occupe de Graudan ! »

_Hein ? Euh … Que … Wow … Mon état est si grave que ça, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai pas pu réellement vérifier ça mais si même Dyrkri me dit cela, c'est que je dois ne ressembler plus à grand-chose malheureusement. Je pousse un petit soupir avant de dire :_

« D'accord, d'accord, le message est très bien passé, très très bien … »

« Et il a intérêt à continuer à l'être, compris ? »

« Je suis vraiment dans un état si triste que ça ? » _dis-je, un peu soucieux quand même. Je ne le remarque peut-être pas mais si elle le voie, c'est que … surement ? Graudan s'avance peu à peu vers moi. Elle aussi fait peine à voir._

« Rygagagi, tu ne crois quand même pas que … »

_Wow … Wow ! Mon corps ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je le sens s'auréolé d'une aura ténébreuse mais qui n'a rien à voir avec celle habituelle, celle que me confie Dyrkri. La voix qui émane de mon corps aussi est beaucoup plus sombre et sinistre :_

« Rygagagi et ses sœurs sont épuisées elles aussi. Bien que je n'ai aucun doute qu'elles pourraient t'écraser comme la vulgaire larve que tu as décidé d'être en obéissant aveuglément à Harsia, je me chargerai personnellement de te faire comprendre que tu n'es pas à ta place ici. Si tu n'arrives pas à saisir la première règle élémentaire qui est de survivre, je peux te promettre une leçon mais de telle façon qu'il n'y en aura pas de seconde. »

« Hahaha … Qu'est-ce que tu crois … faire toi ? Sale chienne. »

« Ce que je compte faire ? Te laisser en vie si tu disparais de ma vie, cloporte, dans les secondes qui suivent. Sinon, je te déchiquète et te retire les os de ton corps, un par un, sans même charger à te les replacer dans le désordre. »

_Wow … wow … j'ai peur. J'en ai même aussi des frissons de mon côté. C'est la première fois qu'elle parle de la sorte et je dois croire que ça m'impressionne bien. Je ne savais pas qu'elle pouvait se comporter ainsi. Mais son ton est … soucieux … comme si elle bluffait._

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu décides ? Tu veux encore vivre un peu ? »

« Vivre ? Hahaha ! Hahaha … Oui, je vais vivre mais toi … tu n'es qu'une vulgaire ombre. Tu n'as aucune existence ! Tu pourrais bien disparaître de ce monde sans même que les gens sachent que tu existais ! Tu es inutile ! »

« Et ? Qu'est-ce que cela doit me faire ? Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? Sois donc plus précise si tu as une idée en tête … que je voie si tu le regrettes ou pas hein ? »

« Pauvre folle ! Et pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?! »

« Mes soucis ne regardent que ma personne, je ne vois pas pourquoi je perdrai de temps à en parler à autrui. Maintenant, ne te montre plus devant moi. J'ai beaucoup mieux à faire. »

« TU LE REGRETTERAS ! TU LE SAIS ! »

« Ce que je regretterais ne concerne que moi … et pour l'heure, il n'y a jamais eu un instant où j'ai regretté ce que j'ai fait. »

« Fichue ombre. Tu as tout simplement dépassé tes limites et maintenant, tu es une renégate ! Pourquoi avoir fait ça maintenant ?! Après tout ce temps ?! »

« Cela ne concerne que moi et uniquement que moi … Je n'ai pas à en parler à d'autres. Maintenant, je te laisse une minute. Ensuite, j'agirai si nécessaire pour t'éliminer. »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Je n'arrive pas à comprendre où elle veut en venir mais bon, si cela semble marcher, je ne vais pas me plaindre, pas du tout même. Car oui, on dirait bien que c'est efficace face à Graudan. Celle-ci recule et commence à s'éloigner._

« Et au passage, tu as intérêt à ce que les volcans ne continuent plus leurs œuvres sinon … je crois bien que je risque de m'énerver réellement. »

« Ne te fout pas de moi ! Compris ?! Je ne peux pas faire autre chose ! Ça m'est impossible ! J'ai mes consignes et … … … je le ferai. »

_Wow ? Vraiment ? Comme ça ? En un clignement des yeux et zou, c'était fait ? Si c'était aussi simple, je l'aurait fait mais bon, je crois vraiment que Dyrkri est spéciale. Graudan finit par disparaître de mon champ de vision avant que je ne m'écroule._

« Hey … Nev. Ne me claque pas maintenant hein ? Nev ! »

« Désolé … Dyrkri … je crois que j'ai besoin de dormir un peu. »

« Hey hey ! Ne dort pas maintenant ! Si ce n'est pas moi qui te fait dormir, je ne pourrai pas opérer aussi facilement ! Attends un peu ! NEV ! »

_C'est trop tard, je ne peux pas contrôler les élans de mon corps. Celui-ci ne bouge plus et je sombre dans un profond sommeil. Oui, j'ai sommeil … et je n'ai besoin de personnes … pour dormir … bonne nuit, Dyrkri … et les autres._

_Les autres ? Les autres ? Lorsque je cherche à me réveiller, je ne suis pas sûr. Je ne sais pas où je suis, je ne sais pas ce que je fais, je ne sais pas du tout. Je suis juste moi et rien d'autre malheureusement … je crois que …_

« Ne commence pas à devenir un faux grand passeur, ça ne passera pas. »

« Dyrkri ? Est-ce que je suis encore vivant ? Où est-ce que je suis ? Est-ce que tu peux me répondre ? » _demande-je alors que je vois que je ne peux pas ouvrir les yeux. Ils sont bandés ? Je tente de bouger mais je n'y arrive pas._

« Je t'ai paralysé la totalité du corps, tu ne peux plus rien faire, Nev. »

« Pourquoi en arriver à de telles extrémités, il ne faut quand même pas trop pousser non plus. Vous tendez à exagérer toutes et … est-ce que … Il faut que je me lève. »

« Je le refuse et j'utiliserai la force pour cela. Nous sommes dans la maison de Titonée. Tout le monde se repose. Tout le monde va bien malgré les blessures. »

« C'est vrai ? Même Niny … et Migacirpy ? Et Giréléna ? Toutes ? »

« Je sais quand même ce que je dis, Nev. Tu ne me fais pas confiance ou quoi, »

« Ce n'est pas du tout ça, Dyrkri. Ce n'est pas du tout ça … »

_Je tente de communiquer avec les esprits élémentaires, je cherche aussi ç me renseigner à ce sujet mais heureusement pour moi, elles ont l'air d'aller plutôt bien, tant mieux … pfiou. J'écoute les quatre filles qui parlent entre elles puis avec moi._

« Je suis vraiment content … tellement content … ah … »

« Niny et Migacirpy sont parties se reposer entre elles. »

« Ah bon ? Je … Hum … Pour Niny, comment elle allait ? Par rapport à Paxia ? »

« Elle a besoin d'être seule, c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit quand je lui ait demandé ce que je devais te dire si tu posais justement cette question car elle te connait, je te connais, nous savons ce que tu pensais et inversement. »

« Je suis … si facile à lire ? Et Giréléna ? Où est-ce qu'elle est ? »

« Elle est avec votre fille. Votre fille a peur de venir te voir. Oh, Giréléna fut bien blessée mais ce n'est rien comparé à toi, toi, tu as été troué comme du gruyère. »

« Quelle belle image que je dois donner à ma fille … elle ne m'a surement jamais vu comme ça. Est-ce que mon corps est si horrible que ça ? Je ne peux rien voir du tout. »

« Tu es vraiment dans un état déplorable dont il ne vaudrait mieux que tu ne vois jamais à quoi tu ressembles. Patientes, ça se soignera tout seul. Je te rappelles que c'est comme ça que cela marche avec ton corps, n'est-ce pas ? »

« N'est-ce pas implique que je suis au courant de comment mon corps fonctionne. »

_Je tente de lui répliquer cela mais je ne sais même pas si mes mots sortent de ma bouche. Je sais juste qu'une … femme est en train de me soigner. C'est étrange. Ces mains si douces … est-ce que c'est Titonée ? AH ! Ca pique un peu sur mon corps. En fait, dans quel état est-ce que je suis ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens … revivre un peu sous ces mains ?_

« Dyrkri ? Qui est-ce qui me soigne ? Elle est douée. »

« Elle a reçu l'ordre de ne pas parler. Ca ne sert à rien que je te réponde. »

« Roh, dis-moi quand même ! J'aimerai bien la voir quand même … »

« Tu te répètes et la réponse est non. Elle peut te mettre nu mais interdiction de te toucher. »

_Hahaha ! Je m'empêche de rire mais c'est bizarre, cette voix semble lointaine. Je ne suis pas habitué à ça avec Dyrkri. Je me mets correctement assis alors que l'on me retire mon haut, venant éponger mon dos. C'est étrange … à quel point mon corps supporte la douleur._

« Tu lui diras juste félicitations de ma part ? »

« Je le ferai, Nev. Je le ferai … mais il me faudra une raison. Pourquoi cela ? »

« Car elle est douée, voilà tout. Elle semble savoir parfaitement tout de mon corps et … »

_AH ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! Quelque chose vint toucher mon dos, déposant un baiser sonore avant que Dyrkri ne s'écrie :_

« Hey ! Interdiction de faire ça, j'ai dit ! Ne recommencez plus ! »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Dyrkri ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? C'était quoi ça ? C'était… »

« Elle dépassait la limite de ses compétences. T'embrasser sur le dos … peut-être qu'elle connait parfaitement ton corps mais non … »

« Ne lui en veut pas trop. Enfin, tant que ça ne dépasse pas ça non plus. Surtout vu mon état … et remercies-là encore, Dyrkri. »

_Elle me signale qu'elle fera passer le message mais je suis un peu stupide. Si cette personne me soigne, normalement, elle doit m'entendre non ? J'entends des petits rires parmi les esprits élémentaires avant que Rygagagi ne soupire :_

« Quand même, quelle comédienne. Je n'aurai jamais pensé cela de toi. »

« De qui est-ce que tu parles, Rygagagi ? Vous allez bien les filles ? Encore ? »

« Tu m'as posé la question, il y a quelques minutes. La réponse n'a pas changé. »

_Hahaha. Je suis bête et oooh … Qu'est-ce que ? Ce n'est plus un baiser qui vient toucher mon dos mais tout un corps. J'aimerai bien des explications. Dyrkri n'a pas remise cette personne en place ? Je reste ainsi pendant quelques minutes avant que la chaleur dans mon dos ne disparaisse peu à peu. Puis cette personne, je sais que c'est une femme … mais je me sens nostalgique … bien que je n'ai jamais réussi à mettre un nom à cette personne. Je commence à pleurer, sans réellement m'en rendre compte._

« Ça fait du bien … de retourner à la maison. » _murmure-je sans savoir pourquoi._


	22. Ange ou Démone : Le repos des héros

**Ange ou Démone : Le repos des héros**

« Nev ? Nev … Est-ce que tu m'entends ? »

« Hum … Qu'est-ce que … Rygagagi ? »

« Oui, c'est bien moi. Tant mieux si tu me reconnais, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Rygagagi ? Il fait noir … si noir. » _murmure-je alors que j'ai toujours les yeux bandés. Même si cette femme … a fait ce qu'il fallait faire sur mon corps, je suis exténué et fatigué, je ne pense pas pouvoir tenir bien longtemps._

« Est-ce que tu veux que je retire ce bandeau ? Tu sais ce qui arrive quand j'utilise de plus en plus de force, n'est-ce pas ? Je grandis et je reprends alors ma forme originelle. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Est-ce que je peux le savoir ? » _demande-je une nouvelle fois alors que sa voix rigole un peu :_

« Je t'ai promis que nous allons nous amuser, toi et moi. J'ai bien envie que tu me vois, Nev. Que tu me vois véritablement. Mes petites sœurs dorment et je te promets d'être très douce. »

« Arrêtes tes bêtises, tu as bien vu dans quel état est-ce que je suis non ? Je ne pourrai rien faire et … qu'est-ce que tu fais … je … »

_Je sens quelque chose qui s'extirpe de mon corps. Quelques instants plus tard, une min des plus douces vient caresser ma joue droite avant que la voix de Rygagagi ne résonne :_

« Et voilà, Nev. Est-ce que tu es prêt ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je t'ai dit non … Rygagagi, je ne suis pas en état pour ça. »

_Je tente de me débattre, mollement, sans réelle conviction alors que la voix … provient d'à côté de moi. C'est bien Rygagagi qui est sortie. Je sens la main qui passe sur le bandeau devant mes yeux avant de le retirer. J'ai toujours les yeux fermés._

« Nev, est-ce que tu peux me regarder ? Pour savoir si je suis à ton goût ? »

« Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée. Tu as vu mes blessures, tu étais en moi … »

« Je ne te demande pas grand-chose. Juste de me regarder, rien de plus. »

Comme elle le désire. Je finis par ouvrir les yeux pour enfin la voir. Rygagagi ? C'est bien elle ? Elle n'a rien d'une enfant … ou de l'adolescente que j'ai rencontrée il y a de cela …

« Oui, cela fait maintenant quelques années que je ne m'étais pas montrée. Mais ne t'en fait pas, ce n'est pas le poids des années qui m'ont rendu ainsi. »

_Oui mais quand même, il y a une sacrée différence … déjà au niveau vestimentaire. Je ne sais pas mais on dirait un tissu blanc qui lui colle à la peau sur la grande majorité du corps et niveau … poitrine … pfiou … elle est quand même très imposante la sienne aussi. Wow …_

_Puis, surtout, à cause des deux yeux rouges dessinés dessus, puis bleus-verts et pour finir jaune … Elle a aussi une longue chevelure verte à la base des racines pour finir vers du blanc. Ses yeux sont si purs et dorés que j'ai l'impression de me perdre dedans. Mais elle a des gants blancs, des manches aux contour jaunes et ses chaussures … c'est de l'herbe ?_

« Alors ? Nev ? Comment suis-je en réalité ? Pas trop choqué ? »

« Si si ! Je le suis ! Plus que choqué même ! Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça ! Mais c'est vraiment toi, Rygagagi ? Tu n'es pas … »

« Une petite fille en réalité ? Nullement, je ne peux pas le me permettre sinon mes sœurs seraient en danger. Je suis un peu comme une mère pour elles bien que je reste leur grande sœur … mais dans grande sœur, il y a grande. »

« Mais pourquoi alors garder cette forme de petite fille ou alors d'adolescente. Je ne comprends pas à quoi ça te sert sinon … j'ai du mal à tout saisir, vraiment … »

« Alors ne réfléchis pas et laisses-toi tout simplement faire, non ? »

_Elle me dit ça mais elle ne comprend pas que je ne peux pas vraiment bouger ? Je la regarde avec douceur alors qu'elle se rapproche de moi. Qu'est-ce qu'elle compte faire ? Elle se met à quatre pattes au-dessus de moi, me faisant un grand sourire._

« Et si nous récompensions notre brave héros comme un adulte ? »

« Rygagagi, qu'est-ce que tu … Non … quand même pas, tu n'as pas vu mon corps ? »

« Si … et c'est bien pour cela que je le désire. Tu sais … Je me suis retenue pendant des siècles, des millénaires voire même plus. A chaque fois, je me considérais comme intouchable mais c'est la première fois que l'on vient récupérer tous les esprits élémentaires. Et puis, il s'agit de toi, tu es si spécial, tellement spécial à mes yeux. »

« Je ne sais pas où tu veux en venir, c'est trop dangereux … et je … »

_Elle me fait taire par un baiser des plus tendres, me forçant alors à ne plus parler. C'est le même premier baiser que j'ai pu ressentir. Il est si doux … et si délicieux. Lorsqu'elle le termine, elle me fixe avec tendresse, reprenant :_

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Un baiser d'adulte, dont les lèvres n'ont jamais été souillées à part la personne qui vient de recevoir un second baiser de ces dernières. »

« Je ne sais pas trop … Non. Ce n'est pas bon du tout. »

« Ca le sera. Tu n'auras rien à faire, Nev. Et nous savons aussi bien l'un et l'autre que nos corps sont compatibles à 100% non ? »

« Et pourquoi ça ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Enfin, qui arrive à te convaincre autant ? »

« Tout simplement notre relation et rien d'autre. Je suis en toi après tout ce temps. »

_Qu'est-ce que je dois répondre à ça ? Si je suis fatigué, je crois qu'elle en aura rien à faire. Je n'ai pas envie de me battre et Rygagagi ne me laisse pas indifférent. Je me suis juré de ne toucher qu'à Niny et Migacirpy mais … est-ce que je peux modifier cela ?_

_Je ne sais pas … je ne sais pas du tout mais Rygagagi me sourit avant de me retirer ma chemise de nuit. Elle dépose de longs baisers sur mon corps, le recouvrant de ses lèvres. Je commence à frémir quand elle me lèche les tétons._

« Et dire qu'on ne sait que trop rarement que les hommes sont tout autant par cette partie de leur corps que les femmes. C'est dommage non ? »

« Ca chatouille ! Et pas qu'un peu ! Hahaha ! S'il te plaît ! Stop ! »

« Je ne vois aucune raison de m'arrêter, Nev. Surtout si cela te fait plaisir. Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que je ne vais pas m'arrêter, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Tu n'en as pas besoin. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferai non ? »

« S'il te plaît … hahaha … s'il te plaît … oooooh ! »

« Je vais faire mieux que ça. Je n'utiliserai que ma bouche et mon corps, sans mes mains pour te donner du plaisir. Prenons notre temps non ? »

_Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle me dit cela. Ce n'est pas comme si nous étions en pleine nuit ? Et que tout le monde dormait déjà, n'est-ce pas ? C'est plutôt étrange comme remarque de sa part mais bon, je ferai mieux de ne pas trop m'interroger._

« Hop ! Aussitôt apparue, aussitôt disparue ! »

_Je … wow … euh … Je crois comprendre lorsqu'elle disait ne pas utiliser ses mains mais là … voir son corps nu … complètement nu … à la peau si … parfaite. Gloups, je … Elle baisse les yeux puis me sourit avant de dire d'une voix tendre :_

« Il semblerait qu'au moins, tu ne sois pas blessé à cette partie de ton anatomie, n'est-ce pas ? Cela aurait été vraiment dommage pour pouvoir donner du plaisir à une femme-pokémon. »

« Une femme tout court aussi … ça me parait très bien aaaah. »

_Elle a tout simplement décidé de frotter son visage contre le bas de mon pyjama, une bosse le déformant. Elle ne compte vraiment pas utiliser ses mains ? Mais mais mais … et cette poitrine, aux deux pointes arrogantes qui se frottent contre moi ? Ah ! C'est de la torture ! Elle sait que c'est de la torture que de me faire ça ! Je ne résisterai pas !_

« S'il te plaît ! Rygagagi ! Je ne peux pas résister si tu fais ça … »

_Avec ses dents, elle me fait descendre le bas de mon pyjama, comme si de rien n'était. Me voilà nu comme un ver en bas alors qu'elle ouvre la bouche pour englober mon sexe entre ses lèvres et … AAAAAAAAAAAAH !_

« Bien rapide, n'est-ce pas ? On voit que cela fait très longtemps … mais … hmm … »

_J'ai honte … j'ai honte d'être aussi faible que ça. Elle doit s'en amuser, elle doit me trouver ridicule d'être aussi faible que ça mais bon … je n'ai pas pu résister. Elle émet un petit rire puis vient m'embrasser, comme si de rien n'était._

« Ne t'en fait donc pas, cela arrive à tout le monde de jouir aussi rapidement. Je connais tes capacités et je sais ce que tu vaux réellement. »

« Mais mais mais … c'est déjà fini hein ? Je ne pourrai rien faire de plus. »

« C'est là que tu te trompes, Nev. Que tu te trompes lourdement, tu n'as pas affaire à n'importe qui. Voyons voir comment tu supporterais cela, toi qui adore les belles poitrines généreuses, n'est-ce pas ? Je le sais parfaitement. »

« Qu'est-ce que … AH ! Non tu ne vas quand même pas ? »

« Te donner un peu plus de vigueur ? Mais regarde donc comment on fait cela, Nev. »

_Elle a dit qu'elle n'allait pas utiliser les mains ! Est-ce qu'elle aurait menti ? Non ! Elle coince bien mon sexe ramolli entre sa poitrine … posant un doigt juste sur chaque téton pour venir les caresser et les faire bien dresser. Elle continue de sourire tout en disant :_

« Tu sais, avoir un harem, pour une femme-pokémon, ce n'est pas si rare. »

« Où … Où est-ce que tu veux en venir, Rygagagi ? Hein ? Où ? »

« Pourquoi pas l'inverse ? Un harem de femmes-pokémon pour le héros qui le mérite tant. Des femmes-pokémon, issues de plusieurs races, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée non ? »

_Elle ne pense quand même pas à ça ? Je la regarde et l'observe faire … C'est monstrueux de voir qu'elle n'a pas besoin de ses mains. Elle fait juste quelques mouvements de haut en bas avec sa poitrine alors que mon sexe gonfle une nouvelle fois, sortant un peu de son carquois de chair. Wo … Wow … Vraiment ? Elle arrive à faire ça ? Je …_

« AH NON ! JE … RYGAGAGI ! JE CROIS QUE … »

« N'hésite pas à te soulager donc … N'hésite pas … »

_Elle ne me laisse pas le temps de souffler. Mon sexe recommence à la recouvrir, au niveau du haut de sa poitrine et de son visage alors qu'elle a un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, un peu carnassier même. Sans même soulever sa poitrine, elle vient baisser sa tête, se léchant le haut de ses seins, comme si ce n'était pas bien difficile._

« Tu comprendras que je peux utiliser mes mains sur mon propre corps ? Tu as été vilain. »

_Je sais parfaitement que j'ai été très vilain, vraiment très vilain … mais deux fois … sans que je ne fasse réellement un mouvement. Je la vois qui vient soulever finalement un sein, suçotant son propre téton devant mes yeux. Un regard plus bas et je peux voir son pubis … vert. Une belle verdure, comme de l'herbe fraîche … trempée par la rosée du matin. Est-ce qu'elle compte vraiment aller aussi loin que ça ? Je ne l'espère quand même pas et …_

« NEV ! Je t'entends crier à chaque fois ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

_La porte s'ouvre à la volée alors que mes yeux sont fermés. Je suis allongé dans le lit, la couverture sur mon corps. Tout cela s'est passé en quelques instants. Rygagagi m'a remonté mes habits puis la couverture avant de disparaître._

« Nev ? Tu dors ? Et zut … mais quelle idiote … »

« Maman ? Est-ce que Papa fait un gros dodo ? Est-ce que … »

« Viens par-là, Gilitée. Je crois bien qu'il faut que tu sois auprès de lui. »

_Je ne bouge pas du lit, je n'aurai pas la force pour de toute façon. Est-ce que ce m'a fait Rygagagi était en fait un mirage ? Une illusion ? Je ne sais pas du tout mais … quand même … je … c'était tellement … spécial._

« Papa … il a l'air de ne pas aller très bien, maman. »

« Papa est fatigué, très fatigué, Gilitée. Mais si tu dors avec lui, je suis sûr qu'il ira beaucoup mieux. Tu veux y aller, non ? Alors, attends, je vais te faire de la place. »

« Maman, et si tu venais aussi ? Papa se sentirait encore mieux non ? »

« … … … Oui, surement, je n'en doute pas. Bon, tu vas sur le côté gauche et moi le droit. »

_Je sens la couverture qui vient se lever faiblement avant qu'un petit corps ne se déplace jusque moi, déposant sa tête contre le côté gauche de mon torse. Quelques instants plus tard, c'est le côté droit qui a le droit au même traitement bien que cette fois, c'est une tête bien plus grande qui se pose sur mon torse._

« Maman … Papa il est si chaud … et si doux … mais il a beaucoup de bobos, non ? »

« C'est le cas. C'est pour ça qu'il ne faut pas trop que tu t'appuies sur lui, d'accord ? Sinon, il risquerait d'avoir très mal. Tu dors doucement contre lui. »

« D'accord, d'accord, maman. C'est la première fois que tout le monde dort dans un vrai lit tous ensemble. C'est vraiment bien ! »

« Oui, oui … Commence donc à dormir, il ne faut pas le réveiller. »

« Maman … Je deviendrai aussi forte que toi et papa … comme ça, vous aurez plus de bobos tous les deux. Je te le promets ! »

« Je sais que tu y arriveras. Bonne nuit, ma petite douceur. Dors bien auprès de Papa et Maman. » _chuchote tendrement Giréléna, moi-même n'étant pas habitué à ce ton._

_De petites lèvres se posent sur ma joue gauche. Je n'ai aucun mal à reconnaître celles de Gilitée et … … … Un autre baiser se fait sentir, sur mes lèvres directement. J'entends deux mots … puis mon prénom avant que je ne sombre dans le sommeil : _« Je t'aime, Nev. »


End file.
